could it be love?
by Tanpopout
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha seorang pangeran dengan kesempurnaan melekat didirinya, Naruto sebagai sahabat baiknya, dan Hinata tunangannya, hidupnya datar (sempurna) sampai suatu hari ia mendapatkan surat cinta dari seseorang. warning: yaoiiiiii... :* , SasuNaru, AU
1. Chapter 1: From me to you

Title: Could it be Love?

Disclaimer: punyanya Kishimoto-san…

Pairing: SasuNaru doooonggg… :D , SasuSaku, NaruHina, another pairing come afterward.

Warnings: **Mature** (language and content)

Summary: Sasuke Uchiha seorang pangeran dengan kesempurnaan melekat didirinya, Naruto sebagai sahabat baiknya, dan Hinata tunangannya, hidupnya datar (sempurna) sampai suatu hari ia mendapatkan surat cinta dari seseorang.

And-one-and-two-and-three-end.

1th Letter : from you to me.

Sempurna.

Inilah kata yang selalu disematkan orang kepadanya. Baik itu laki – laki maupun perempuan. Tinggal disebuah kerajaan besar dan termahsyur. Apa yang kurang dari dirinya? Pintar, terhormat, dan tentu saja tampan. Uchiha Sasuke, pewaris tahta kerajaan The Great Konoha.

Kemanapun ia berjalan, semua orang menghormatinya. Sekalipun tidak sedikit yang mengatakan ia orang yang angkuh, tapi siapapun pasti berpikir bahwa seorang pangeran angkuh merupakan hal yang biasa. Termasuk dirinya, ia tidak suka berbicara dengan orang yang baginya tidak penting. Hal yang berhubungan dengan berbicara semuanya dilakukan oleh sekretarisnya Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino.

Tunangannya, siapa yang tidak mengenal pewaris Klan Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hinata. Cantik, baik hati dan agak pemalu. Walaupun banyak gossip yang beredar bahwa gadis itu menyukai sahabat dekat sang pangeran sendiri, Uzumaki Naruto. Satu-satunya penerus Klan Namikaze-Uzumaki.

Sasuke tidak begitu memperdulikan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan perasaan, karena pada dasarnya pernikahannya hanyalah bentuk hubungan diplomasi antara Klan terkuat di Konoha, Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Akan membahayakan posisinya sebagai pangeran kalau ia tak mampu mengatur kerajaannya sendiri.

Kerajaan Konoha terkenal makmur dan ketat dalam menegakkan peraturan didalamnya. Angkatan perangnya dibagi menjadi 3 besar: Udara, Darat, dan Air, setiap Angkatan memiliki dua jenis pemimpin, Panglima jendral dan Panglima muda. Naruto sahabatnya, adalah Panglima Muda Angkatan Darat, bersama dengan Hyuuga Neji. Musuh bebuyutan Uchiha. Laki-laki yang seumur hidup paling dibenci oleh Sasuke.

Kebencian yang menurut sebagian besar Dewan Kehormatan Kerajaan maupun orang lain yang diKerajaan dikarenakan Hyuuga Neji adalah pewaris tahta Kerajaan setelah Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sasuke adalah pewaris tahta kedua, dan Neji yang ketiga. Tapi karena Itachi, pewaris tahta pertama pergi entah kemana dan kenapa. Tanggung jawabnya jatuh ketangan Sasuke.

Selain Neji, Orang yang dibenci Sasuke adalah Gaara, Pangeran berambut merah yang sering dijuluki Naruto sebagai the Red-Devil dari Kerajaan tetangga, Sand Land. Penyebabnya, karena ia laki-laki yang paling sering bergaul dengan Naruto selain dengan dirinya.

Kemudian ada Inuzuka Kiba, Ahli binatang kerajaan, yang merawat anjing-anjing sampai dengan Gajah yang ada dikerajaan. Ia dulunya adalah Panglima Muda Darat, satu tempat dengan Naruto, tapi karena hal-hal yang ia benci (karena ia terlalu dekat dan berisik jika dengan Naruto) maka mereka dipisahkan.

Sasuke dan Naruto serta para sahabatnya baru saja berusia 22 tahun, kecuali Neji yang menginjak 24 tahun. Mereka berdua telah berteman sejak mereka berusia 7 tahun. Ketika Minato, ayah Naruto masih hidup dan Naruto diasuh oleh Iruka. Kepala pelayan diKerajaan.

Hari itu setelah diadakan rapat dengan Raja The Great Konoha Uchiha Fugaku yang masih akan menjabat setidaknya hingga 10 tahun lagi. Sasuke berencana untuk mengajak Naruto pergi kesuatu tempat dengan mengajak Hinata. Hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata tidak ada masalah. Kalaupun ada pun hanya satu, keduanya tidak saling mencintai.

Sasuke menyatakan pada dirinya sendiri, ia tidak membutuhkan cinta, yang ia butuhkan hanya tahta Raja The Great Konoha jatuh ketangannya dan yang dapat meringankan bebannya sehari-hari hanyalah dengan mengerjai Naruto. Sekalipun Naruto adalah Panglima Muda, namun didalam Istana Utama Konoha, dirinya tetaplah anak adopsi Kepala Pelayan yang secara tidak langsung adalah pelayannya juga. Walaupun Naruto tetap menolak mati-matian hal itu.

Sasuke yang kembali ke Istana tidak langsung kembali kekamarnya, namun ingin menemui Naruto. Sasuke sampai didepan pintu kamarnya, dan dari Cakra yang ia kenali, Naruto ada didalamnya.

Pintu ia buka tanpa diketuknya-sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah baginya-, didalamnya ia melihat Naruto tidak sendirian, ada Hyuuga –yang Neji tentunya-

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat keduanya saaaaangggaaaattt berdekatan. Sasuke tidak dapat melihat tubuh Naruto, karena jauh lebih kecil dari tubuh Neji.

Neji berbalik kearah Sasuke, "Sedang bersama. Kau buta?"

Sasuke melihat mereka berdua sedang berdiri dengan Naruto didesak kedinding dibelakangnya dengan kepala Neji yang bersandar di bahunya.

"Kau sedang apa, Usuratonkachi!" katanya sesaat memastikan bahwa yang dibaliknya tubuh Neji adalah Naruto.

Wajah Naruto tiba-tiba pucat, ia menendang lutut Neji yang sedang lengah, dan menjauh dari pasangan kerjanya itu. "Neji menyerangku!" teriaknya kemudian bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan teliti, "Apa yang ia lakukan, Bodoh?"

Wajah Naruto memerah dan Neji kemudia tertawa dengan sangat keras. Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya tertawa seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Katakan saja, Nat-chan!" katanya.

"Diam, kau! Neji!" teriak Naruto.

Sasuke menarik Naruto keluar kamarnya, dan menggandeng tangannya menuju kamarnya,, "Dilihat saja orang tahu, Neji sedang mabuk. Bodoh sekali Dewan Kehormatan memilihnya sebagai pewaris tahta ketiga."

"Ia tidak bodoh!" kata Naruto membela Neji.

Sasuke memasuki ruangannya dan membanting Naruto kekasurnya, "Kau membelanya, Dobe?"

Naruto terdiam, ia malas kalau melayani Sasuke kalau ia mulai memanggilnya 'dobe'. Pada akhirnya mereka akan bertengkar kalau ia membalas perkataan Sasuke. Sasuke rajanya, ia hanya pembantunya. Perkataan tuanya adalah segalanya.

"Kau terdiam kucing kecil?" kata Sasuke memancingnya. "Kau harusnya menjawab perkataanku."

Naruto yang bangkit dari kasur, berjalan keluar pintu. "Kau kelelahan Sasuke, seharusnya kau menenangkan dirimu bukan dengan mengataiku, tapi dengan mengistirahatkan tubuhmu." Sasuke menatapnya dengan sangat dalam, kalau sudah seperti ini Naruto akan mengalah. "Baiklah."

Naruto mendekati Sasuke dan menyentuh wajah sang pangeran kemudian berbisik, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan,-" dan ia menelan ludahnya, "My Lord." Sesaat kemudian Sasuke tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu Naruto.

Sore itu berjalan seperti apa yang Sasuke inginkan, menghabiskan waktunya dengan temannya, pembantunya, bawahannya, dan … -entahlah-. Ia menatap Naruto yang sedang bekerja memisahkan file-file yang harus dibaca dan ditandatangani oleh Sasuke.

Naruto memang seperti matahari, sifatnya, wajahnya, wataknya hingga pakaiannya yang serba orange atau kuning. Ia berbeda dengan Sasuke, yang cenderung gelap dan dingin. Sama seperti Neji. Mungkin itu pula yang membuat mereka berdua 'tertarik' pada Naruto.

The Great Konoha memang dalam keadaan damai. Namun, ketika suatu saat nanti akan ada yang menyerangnya, maka Naruto pun harus ikut turun kemedan perang. Sasuke, sudah tidak akan mampu melindunginya. Sama seperti hari ini ia melindungi Naruto dari Neji.

"Hei, Bodoh. Tadi apa yang Neji lakukan padamu?"

Naruto tidak bergeming, ia tetap memilah file-file yang menumpuk didepannya. Naruto sangat suka membantu Sasuke untuk memilah file, karena nantinya Sakura –pujaannya- akan mendatangi Sasuke untuk mengambilnya.

Naruto menyukai Sakura, selama masa hidupnya hanya Sakura dan Sakura juga selama masa hidupnya hanya menyukai Sasuke. Kadang ia ingin sekali membunuh Sasuke kalau mengingatnya.

Sasuke mendekatinya dan kemudian menendangnya sehingga ia jatuh ditumpukan filenya, "Aku bertanya. Bodoh!" seluruh file dihadapannya berantakan.

"Kau! Aku sudah memilahnya dari tadi dan kau…!" Naruto terdiam, karena Sasuke tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Aku tanya, tadi apa yang kalian lakukan!" Naruto benci sekali kalau Sasuke sudah seperti ini. Ia pangeran baik hati darimana? Hanya laki-laki yang sedikit tampan dan tak tahu diri! Narsis! Sombong! Egois! Sok! Menyebalkan! Tampan! "Kau bilang apa, Naruto?"

Naruto mendorongnya dan kemudian mencoba berdiri, "Ia merayuku! Mau apa kau!"

Sesaat wajahnya sangat dingin, "Hah? Praktik seperti itu sangat terlarang bagi negara kita, dan kau bisa dihukum bakar dihadapan seluruh rakyat Konoha, Naruto!" kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba emosi dan menarik kerah Naruto.

"Bukan aku! Tapi Neji! Neji! Salah kan dia!" katanya menepis tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke geram sejadinya, "Kau pasti yang merayunya!" dan Naruto menjawabnya dengan keluar dari ruangan Sasuke.

Sasuke kesal kalau hal itu terjadi berkali-kali. Sasuke tahu, Naruto bukanlah orang yang lemah. Seharusnya ia dapat memukulnya atau apalah, tapi tadi dilihatpun atau sebelum ini pun sepertinya Naruto menyerah padanya. Dasar sibodoh itu! Tahu Konoha melarang praktik 'homoseksual' karena itu dianggap tabu dan berbahaya bagi perkembangan bangsa, tetap saja ia merayu Neji!

Sasuke sangat dungu untuk hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan perasaan, ia bahkan tidak sadar Naruto menyukai Sakura. Selama 22 tahun hidupnya, yang dipikirkan hanyalah jauh lebih baik dari kakaknya. Uchiha Itachi, anak pertama Fugaku, pewaris utama Kerajaan Konoha yang diagungkan dan dibanggakan. Serta dijuluki si jenius.

Sasuke memang menyayangi kakaknya saat ia kecil, tapi setelah kakaknya pergi meninggalkannya 8 tahun lalu. Ia langsung membencinya. Apanya yang jenius! Sekali lihat pun kau tahu dia itu punya kelainan jiwa, lihat saja kukunya. Ada laki-laki seperti itu! Dan hal yang lebih membuatnya benci sekaligus melegakan adalah Naruto awalnya akan menjadi pelayan utama kerajaan nantinya.

Sekalipun Naruto saat ini menjadi panglima Muda, namun ketika Itachi benar-benar akan menjadi Raja maka, Naruto secara otomatis akan mendampinginya. Seumur hidupnya disisi Itachi. Sama seperti Minato, yang awalnya adalah kepala Jendral angkatan perang, yang apabila kembali ke istana utama, title nya berubah menjadi kepala Istana, yang bertugas mengatur Istana.

Berbeda dari kepala Pelayan, kepala Istana hanya bertugas menemani ketika raja bekerja maupun ketika Raja menerima tamu kenegaraan. Dapat dikatakan tangan kanan Raja. Sasuke tidak dapat membayangkan Naruto akan melayani Itachi. Hubungan mereka berdua agak aneh menurut Sasuke. Naruto cenderung diam dan patuh pada Itachi. Semenjak mereka kecil hanya Naruto yang mau-maunya diolesi cat kuku oleh Itachi. Lalu kemudian mereka akan memakan es krim juga bersama-sama.

Sasuke melihat sikap kakaknya pada Naruto aneh karena sepertinya ia jauh lebih dekat dengan Naruto dari pada dirinya. Padahal kakaknya termasuk introvert yang tidak begitu memperdulikan sekitar dan temannya Shisui, yang tewas dalam peperangan 9 tahun lalu pun tidak sedekat itu dengan Itachi.

Sasuke sebal dan merasa beruntung karena kakaknya tidak juga pulang. Mau bagaimanapun ia telah ditetapkan menjadi pewaris tahta utama semenjak lima tahun lalu, dan otomatis Naruto menjadi miliknya.

"Milikku, huh?" gumam Sasuke sembari tertawa kecil.

"Ka-kau kenapa, Sa-suke-kun?" tanya wanita cantik yang berambut gelap. Ia sesaat melupakan kalau sekarang ia berada diruang makan, satu meja dengan calon istrinya Hinata.

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian kembali menatap makanannya. Biasanya mereka akan makan bersama dengan Raja serta Ratu, namum malam ini, minggu pertama dan minggu ketiga dihari-hari tertentu. Sasuke akan mengajak Hinata untuk makan malam bersama.

Sedangkan Naruto yang akan menjaga mereka tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Hal yang sangat disayangkan bagi Sasuke adalah Naruto tidak dapat memasak, kecuali mie Ramen instant.

Makan malam mereka seperti biasanya, tenang dan tidak begitu banyak berbicara. Sasuke terlalu malas untuk mengajaknya berbicara karena Hinata akan menjawabnya terbata seperti orang ketakutan. Ia benci hal itu, padahal ia belum berbuat apapun tapi lawan bicaranya ketakutan setengah mati.

Berbeda dari Naruto, biasanya apapun perkataannya akan dibalas habis-habisan. Cara Naruto menanggapi memang terasa asal dan bodoh, tapi ia tak pernah bosan berbicara dengan sahabatnya itu. Walaupun akhir-akhir ini Sasuke merasa ada yang berubah pada diri Naruto.

Apa yang berubah? Sasuke tidak begitu memahaminya. Ia hanya menatap punggung Naruto yang berada tak jauh dari pintu masuk ruang makan dekat balkon sayap timur Istana. Sasuke bisa melihatnya sedang mengusap-usap pipinya yang mungkin digigit oleh serangga. Atau karena Neji melakukan sesuatu pada Naruto tadi siang dan ia mengingatnya?

Sasuke benar-benar benci pada Neji. Seribu kali pun akan ia cari bintang jatuh untuk memohon agar si mata putih itu mati atau setidaknya menghilang dari muka Easter (bumi versi mereka tinggal) ini.

Hinata menatapnya kebingungan karena ia mendengar calon suaminya itu mendesir perlahan pada makanannya, "A-apakah ada yang salah dengan makanannya, Sa-sasuke-kun?" tanyanya ragu.

Sasuke tersadar bahwa dihadapannya ada Hinata sekarang, mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan perihal kakaknya itu. Sasuke tersenyum –tentu palsu- "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Hinata-san.-" ia terdiam sebentar menatap ekspresi Hinata, yang terkadang ia sendiri tahu calon istrinya itu mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto melalui kaca yang ia belakangi, "Ini berhubungan dengan Neji. Aku hanya khawatir mengenai perbuatannya pada Naruto akhir-akhir ini."

Sasuke menatap Hinata, ia menyadari kalau gadis dihadapannya itu tidak bergeming mendengar hal itu. Mungkin ia sendiri telah mengetahui bahwa kakaknya memiliki sesuatu terhadap Naruto, "Ya-yang ku ta-tahu, Ne-neji berusaha menjadi pewaris tahta kerajaan karena dukungan dari Na-naruto-kun."

Garis keturunan keluarga Hyuuga akan turun ke Hinata, bukanlah ke Neji. Namun ketika mereka berada di Akademi Angkatan Perang kelas dasar dan akan naik kekelas menengah. Naruto yang bertarung melawan Neji, malah mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak perlu dan membuat Neji berubah.

Sekalipun Neji tidak langsung menjadi pewaris garis keturunan keluarga Hyuuga, tetapi kemampuannya saat berada di Akademi Angkatan Perang selama 12 tahun hampir dapat dikatakan seimbang dengan Sasuke. Dalam hal ini Sasuke tidak mau mengalah dengan Neji.

Neji merupakan kakak tingkat Sasuke dan dirinya selalu dibandingkan dengan anak laki-laki Hyuuga itu. Sehingga saat penurunan tahta kerajaan Konoha, karena Itachi kabur, dan hanya ada Sasuke sebagai anak satu-satunya. Maka Neji dijadikan sebagai pewaris tahta kedua, dan saat yang sama Sasuke dijodohkan dengan Hinata.

Mereka tinggal diKerajaan, Hyuuga tinggal di Istana sayap barat, Sasuke berada disayap timur, serta Naruto berada di Istana bagian selatan, dekat dengan taman utama kerajaan yang terlihat seperti labirin. Namun jika dilihat dari tower selatan kerajaan akan melihat lambang Kerajaan The Great Konoha dengan Klan penguasa saat itu, yang saat ini adalah Uchiha dan Hyuuga.

Sasuke menatap kembali Hinata, "Tapi, akhir-akhir ini sikapnya mencurigakan, aku merasa kalau dia itu… kau tahu sendiri Peraturan Kerajaan, Dekrit Raja Nomor 13 mengenai hubungan sesama?"

Hinata terlihat gelisah, karena rupanya dirinya pun sebenarnya menyadari hal itu. Kakak sepupunya itu memiliki 'perasaan' pada Naruto-kun, sama seperti dirinya. Tapi mau bagaimana pun Naruto, sangat menyukai Sakura. Walaupun Sakura menyukai Sasuke, calon suaminya itu.

Hinata mengenal Sakura saat dirinya masih menjadi murid di Akademi Administrasi Kerajaan, walaupun saat memasuki akademi menengah Sakura lebih memilih jurusan Kesehatan dan Kesekretariatan. Hinata lebih memilih akademi Etika Kerajaan dan Angkatan Perang, yang membuatnya terkadang bertemu dengan Naruto dikelas yang sama.

Hinata, Naruto, dan Sasuke satu akademi saat mereka kelas atas, yakni Angkatan Perang Darat. Sekalipun ditahun-tahun terakhir Naruto memilih untuk menambahnya dengan kelas Angkatan Perang Air.

Hinata melirik kearah Sasuke, "A-aku tidak tahu. Ta-tapi yang jelas Neji bu-bukanlah orang yang bodoh." Hinata lebih membela kakak sepupunya itu. Ia berpikir andaikan Naruto berada diantara dua pilihan antara Neji dan Sasuke, maka ia lebih memilih Neji. Karena Neji tak akan pernah menyakiti Naruto seperti Sasuke padanya.

Hinata tidak menyukai sikap Sasuke pada Naruto saat mereka berada di akademi. Bahkan sampai saat ini pun, terkadang Sasuke berlebihan dalam memperlakukan Naruto. Walaupun memang benar, Naruto akan menjadi Kepala Istana, yang dalam hatinya Hinata sangat beruntung. Setidaknya ia bisa melihat Naruto setiap hari.

Sasuke meletakkan sendok dan garpunya, "Begitukah. Aku hanya mengingatkan, jangan sampai ada hal-hal yang tidak mengenakkan.-" Sasuke tersenyum menatap Hinata, sekalipun pikirannnya ada di Naruto yang sedang berusaha menangkap nyamuk, "Mau bagaimanapun nantinya Naruto akan menjadi Kepala Istana. Dan tentu saja **pelayan**-ku." Katanya bernada memerintah.

Hinata, kalau mau jujur ketakutan dengan gaya Sasuke berbicara. Baginya sangat kasar. "Itu kalau kau yang menjadi Rajanya, Sasuke!" katanya tegas, ia memberanikan dirinya. "Kadang aku berpikir, kalau Neji jauh lebih berpengalaman dari pada dirimu."

Sasuke geram kalau ia mulai dibandingkan dengan Neji, dulu jika ia di Istana ia selalu dibandingkan dengan Itachi, dan kalau disekolah terkadang dibandingkan dengan kakaknya itu, maupun Neji. Sekarang, ia dibandingkan pula dengan Neji **oleh calon istrinya!**

"Hm.. begitukah? Padahal aku ini calon suamimu, Hina-chan. Atau kau diam-diam menyukai kakakmu sendiri? Yah, walaupun itu tak mungkin." Sasuke melemparkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto dan Hinata mengetahui maksudnya. Sasuke sadar Hinata menaruh perhatian lebih pada Naruto.

Hinata sudah tidak tahan, karena ia ingin berteriak untuk memutuskan perjodohan itu. Muak rasanya kalau harus satu meja dengan Uchiha. Padahal kalau menurut Naruto-kun, Itachi-san kakaknya sangatlah baik dan sopan. Walaupun Hinata tidak mengerti mengapa Naruto sering sekali dicat kukunya oleh Itachi-san.

Hinata berdiri dari kursinya, "Aku lebih baik kembali ke ruanganku, karena udara sudah sedikit dingin." Katanya. Kemudian Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Naruto tanpa memperdulikan tanggapan Sasuke. Tidak ada keraguan dan ketakutan pada dirinya saat itu, ia berjalan menuju Naruto, "Naruto-kun. Bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke ruanganku? Sepertinya udara disini semakin dingin." Katanya sembari tersenyum.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataannya langsung menghampiri Hinata dan melirik kearah Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya, Sasuke akhirnya berbicara "Antarkan Hinata ke ruangannya Naruto, karena setelah ini aku masih ada urusan dan aku khawatir jika ia sendirian." Kemudian tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu setelah melirik tajam pada Hinata.

Naruto tidak mengetahui ketegangan yang sempat terjadi antara sahabatnya dan calon istrinya itu, "Hem-hem… dasar orang yang jatuh cinta! Khawatirnya berlebihan sekali! Hehehehe… Ayo Hinata!" Katanya memandu jalan Hinata sambil tertawa kecil. Tentu saja Naruto tidak mengetahui bahwa Hinata menyukainya, dan berpikir bahwa Sasuke dan Hinata memilih untuk menikah karena mereka diam-diam saling mencintai saat di Akademi –versi Sasuke-

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan kesal, dan kemudian mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Mungkin salahnya tidak menolak saat Ia dijodohkan dengan Sasuke. Habis saat itu, Hinata bingung dan Naruto sangat menyukai Sakura. Ia sesungguhnya berharap saat ia dijodohkan dengan sahabatnya sendiri, Naruto akan sedikit cemburu. Tapi mungkin memang bagi Naruto hanya Sakura dan Itachi saja. Hinata tidak mengetahui mengapa ia menganggap bahwa Naruto akan menjadi seseorang yang sangat setia bagi Itachi. Walaupun bukan dalam hal percintaan.

Hinata menatap punggung Naruto yang tegap. Naruto jauh lebih tinggi dari pada saat mereka berada di akademi dahulu. Hinata selalu berpikir, andaikan dirinya yang dicintai oleh Naruto, "Hei Naruto-kun."

Mendengarnya, Naruto memalingkan tubuhnya dengan senyum diwajahnya, "Ada apa, Hina-chan?" Naruto memperlambat langkahnya agar mereka berjalan beriringan. Mereka sedang menuju ke sayap barat, melalui Istana bagian selatan. Naruto sengaja melakukannya, karena ia tahu Hinata suka sekali pemandangan malam yang penuh dengan bintang.

Hinata ragu untuk mengatakannya, "Se-seandainya, ini ha-hanya seandainya. Sa-sasuke-kun dijodohkan dengan Sakura-san. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Membunuhnya?" katanya simpel dan cepat, seperti tanpa proses berpikir. Hal tersebut membuat Hinata menjadi pucat, melihat wajah temannya itu Naruto segera menambahkan, "Bercanda, Hina-chan. Aku… akan ikut berbahagia demi Sakura-chan." Katanya tersenyum, dan Hinata tidak melewatkan garis kesedihan serta keputus-asaan diwajahnya.

"Ha-hanya demi, Sakura-san? Untuk Sa-sasuke-kun?" tanyanya ragu, yang sebenarnya ingin menambahkan 'untukku, bagaimana?'

Naruto menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya, "Aku pikir, Sasuke akan sedih. Karena ia menyukaimu, jadi…" Naruto menerawang dan menatap Hinata, "Sebenarnya aku merasa aneh saat Sasuke mengatakan ia menyukaimu." Katanya tanpa sedikit ragu. Naruto memang merasa Sasuke tidak memiliki perasaan yang khusus terhadap Hinata. "Tapi, kalau aku yang menikahimu Hinata, derajatmu akan turun. Hahahaha.. jadi, bagaimana ya… entahlah."

Naruto tertawa, dan Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Hinata tidak sanggup berkata apapun karena nampaknya Naruto tidak menyukai kemungkinan dirinya akan kehilangan Sakura-san. Hinata perlahan berbisik, "Aku tidak masalah kalau harus menjadi orang biasa, asalkan bersamamu, Naruto-kun…"

"Iya, Hinata? Maaf aku tidak dapat mendengarmu dengan jelas."

Hinata tersenyum, menggelengkan kepalanya dan menunjuk kearah bulan yang bersinar. Sekalipun ia bersedih, tetapi ada sedikit harapan untuknya. Setidaknya Naruto menganggapnya sebagai wanita yang dapat dinikahi, bukan teman, atau bahkan seorang adik.

Sekalipun banyak orang mengatakan bahwa Hinata adalah orang yang lemah dan penakut. Namun untuk hal ini, ia tak ingin menyerah. Bukankah Naruto sendiri yang mengajarkan kepadanya untuk tidak menyerah?

Hinata tersenyum menatapnya dan berharap agar suatu saat nanti mereka dapat berjalan beriringan selamanya. Dan mungkin dua atau tiga anak-anak mereka yang berjalan setengah berlarian dihadapan mereka berdua.

…

Malam itu Sasuke tidur dengan setengah rasa kesal dengan perkataan Hinata. Terkadang ia berpikir, apakah menerima perjodohannya dengan Hyuuga merupakan suatu kesalahan besar. Ia juga tidak habis pikir, kenapa Hinata saat itu mau dijodohkan dengannya. Mungkin dibalik ini, Hyuuga sedang berusaha mendominasi kerajaan.

Sasuke semakin tidak habis pikir karena mau dilihat dari segi apapun, Hinata bukanlah tipe wanita yang akan memikirkan kekuasaan. Kalau tidak Hinata, mungkin Neji. Sasuke juga benci fakta bahwa Naruto-lah yang mendorong Neji untuk berusaha dan tidak terikat seperti burung dalam sangkar. Padahal, mau sampai kapanpun Naruto sendirinya akan menjadi burung dalam sangkar. Hm…hmm…

Keesokkan paginya Sasuke bangun dengan Naruto sudah ada dikamarnya untuk membangunkannya. Seperti biasa semenjak lima tahun yang lalu. Ia selalu mengeluh agar pernikahan Sasuke segera menikah saja. Karena ia malas kalau harus selalu bangun jauh lebih pagi dari orang lain.

Naruto berdiri didepan pintu, kemudian keluar dari ruangan setelah mengetahui Sasuke sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Biasanya Sasuke akan berpura-pura untuk tidur dan membuat Naruto geram karena dirinya membutuhkan waktu untuk membangunkan Sasuke.

Sasuke mandi dan menggunakan pakaiannya, gelap seperti biasanya. Kontras dengan apa yang selalu dipakai oleh Naruto. "Hari ini, luang 'kah?" kata Sasuke yang berjalan kearah Naruto yang sedang duduk dikursi ruangannya.

Seluruh ruangan dilantai 4, sayap timur adalah wilayah milik Sasuke, hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang diperbolehkan masuk. Kedua orang tuanya, Naruto, Hinata serta para Pelayan yang membersihkan kamarnya. Para pelayan pun hanya dapat membersihkan ruangannya saat Sasuke tidak ada disana karena Sasuke benci ada kehadiran orang lain.

Dulunya tempat itu adalah milik Itachi dan Sasuke tinggal di lantai 4 di sayap barat Istana yang ditempati oleh Neji. Seluruh Istana terdapat 9 lantai, dimana lantai tertinggi seluruhnya adalah taman dan sekaligus perpustakaan santai kerajaan. Didalam kerajaan juga terdapat ruang bawah tanah, ruang lainnya yang tersembunyi yang hanya diketahui oleh beberapa orang dalam saja.

Naruto menatap Sasuke, "Kau perlu kubangunkan dengan tanganku, Sasuke? Tolong jangan bermimpi!"

Sasuke duduk disampingnya, dan menikmati secangkir kopi yang dibuat oleh Naruto. Ia menyeringai, "Ternyata kau suka sekali menyentuhku, Naruto?"

Naruto tidak ambil pusing dengan perkataannya, "Entah kenapa kalau dirimu yang mengatakannya, rasanya… aneh. Bisa tidak kembali kesifatmu yang biasanya. Aku benci sekali kalau kau yang seperti ini muncul. Pasti ada sesuatu."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum dibalik cangkirnya, Naruto mengetahui bahwa hari ini akan jadi hari terpadatnya. Ia benci sekali kalau ada hari dimana dirinya tidak mampu mengaturnya dengan baik. Bukan berarti ia payah tapi, seorang pangeran pun perlu duduk santai dan membaca buku seharian penuh.

Dulu ketika Itachi masih ada dan keluar dari Istana untuk menyelesaikan urusan kerajaan, biasanya ia akan belajar diperpustakaan bersama dengan Naruto. Seharian membaca buku atau melakukan sesuatu, seperti berlatih berperang disaat senggangnya. Walaupun Naruto lebih suka tertidur semenjak detik pertamanya membuka buku.

Sasuke sendiri bingung, kenapa Naruto bisa lulus ujian kerajaan dan mampu menjadi Panglima Muda, ia memang menguasai teknik berperang dilapangan dengan baik termasuk bagaimana menggunakan siasat perang. Sekalipun Nara Shikamaru jauh diatas mereka semua, bahkan termasuk Sasuke saat dilapangan.

Shikamaru adalah orang yang dikatakan akan menjadi Jendral Angkatan Perang suatu saat nanti, walaupun Naruto bersikeras dirinya yang akan mendapatkan jabatan itu. Siasat perang Naruto memang mengejutkan, tapi kadang terkesan nekat dan tanpa pemikiran panjang. Berbeda dari Shikamaru yang sepertinya memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi ahli siasat.

Naruto sendiri juga tidak pandai dalam teori-teori berperang, ia hanya menggunakan intuisinya dalam berperang. Jadi, sampai saat ini Sasuke masih mempertanyakaan kelulusannya dari ujian kerajaan. Mungkin pemikirannya ini dilandasi karena dirinya tidak menyukai saat-saat ketika dirinya sudah ada di Istana dan Naruto masih berlatih uji coba dengan Angkatannya.

"Hari ini, temani aku mencari dokumen yang kuperlukan." Sasuke tidak paham kenapa Naruto suka sekali berhubungan dengan dokumen-dokumen. Sasuke masih saja tidak mengerti bahwa Naruto menyukai Sakura. Naruto memang tidak pernah berbohong pada Sasuke, namun pada saat yang sama dirinya jarang bercerita mengenai perasaannya dengan Sasuke.

Ruangan kerja, para staff kerajaan yang berhubungan dengan dokumen. Berada dipusat pemerintahan yang tidak begitu jauh dari Istana, lantai 3. Sasuke sedang duduk memilah dokumen yang diambilkan oleh Naruto dengan Sakura serta Ino disebelahnya sedang membacakan sesuatu atau –apalah mengenai kenegaraan- yang bagi Naruto merepotkan.

Tapi ia sangat senang, karena ada Sakura ada disana. Walaupun semenjak dirinya masuk keruangan itu sakura tidak pernah sekalipun menatapnya. Sakura hanya melihat kearah Sasuke, berbicara padanya dan tersenyum padanya. Naruto benar-benar ingin membunuh Sasuke kadang-kadang.

Sasuke sudah mendapatkan dokumen yang ia cari, dan mengajak Naruto untuk pergi. Naruto mendatanginya, sesaat ia melewati Sakura ia berbisik pada gadis itu, "Hei, Sakura.. hari ini kau cantik sekali." Sakura memang cantik karena hari itu ia tahu kalau Sasuke akan ada keperluan di pusat Pemerintahan.

Sakura tidak bergeming, karena melihat Sasuke yang bersiap keluar dari ruangannya. Naruto tidak juga menyerah, "bagaimana kalau kita berkencan besok Sabtu?" kali ini Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

"Kalau kau bisa membawa serta Sasuke tanpa Hinata, aku bersedia Naruto." Katanya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan mengejar Ino yang meneriakinya sedari tadi.

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya, sama saja dengan penolakan lagi hari ini. Karena membawa Sasuke itu sama saja dengan mustahil, dan mengajaknya dalam kencan itu sama seperti nantinya yang akan berkencan adalah Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Hei, Bodoh! Cepat! Sebentar lagi sarapan pagi di Istana akan dimulai!" kata Sasuke yang masuk kembali keruangan karena Naruto tidak juga muncul.

Benar.

Naruto ingin sekali membunuhnya.

…

Pagi itu setelah menemani Sasuke sarapan, Naruto kembali keruang kerjanya. Ia satu kantor dengan Neji yang partnernya, Shikamaru yang menjabat sebagai Sekretaris Jendral Angkatan Perang, dan Hinata sebagai wakil dari Sekretaris Jendral Angkatan Perang. Keduanya adalah orang berbakat yang pada disekeliling mereka adalah orang-orang yang usianya jauh dari mereka.

Berbeda dari Angkatan Perang lainnya, Angkatan Perang Darat adalah pertahanan utama kerajaan yang langsung berhubungan dengan Angkatan perang pusat dan yang mengatur pula Angkatan Perang Udara dan Air dari kejauhan.

Naruto bekerja seperti biasanya, dan setelahnya ia akan latihan dengan Neji. Mencoba siasat perang dengan Shikamaru dan makan siang dengan Hinata di Istana. Tentu dengan Neji dan Sasuke, walaupun Naruto tidak berada satu meja dengan mereka. Namun, disaat-saat tertentu semisal pekerjaannya menggunung. Maka, Naruto akan makan ditemani dengan Hinata maupun Lee. Lee adalah satuan penjaga Istana garis depan dengan guru kebanggaannya yang serba hijau itu. Ewwww…

Pada malam hari, jika Sasuke belum juga kembali. Maka ia akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji yang juga termasuk satuan penjaga Istana utama.

"Na-naruto-kun?" panggil Hinata.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Neji dan berjalan kearahnya, "Ada apa Hina-chan?" katanya sambil tersenyum. Hinata dapat melihat Neji memandangnya kesal karena mengganggu pekerjaannya, sedangkan bagi Naruto sangat menyenangkan bisa berhenti bekerja sebentar.

Hinata mengeluarkan suatu buku, "I-ini buku yang kau cari-cari kemarin." Buku cerita mengenai penghianatan.

Naruto memegang buku itu dan tersenyum lebar, "Terimakasih Hina-chan! Hari ini kau makan siang denganku saja! Sasuke pun sedang sibuk ia tidak akan ke Istana hari ini! Akan kutraktir." Katanya bersemangat.

Lalu Neji datang dari arah belakangnya, "Dengan senang hati, Hinata aku akan ikut. Bukankah ada yang perlu kau katakan?" kata Neji yang seenaknya.

"Siapa yang mengajakmu! Kami hanya akan makan berdua!" seru Naruto. Hinata dalam hatinya sangat senang dan berkat latihan pikirannya, ia sudah tidak pingsan seperti dulu ketika Naruto mengajaknya makan siang bersama.

Kemudian Shikamaru tiba-tiba menyela perkataan Naruto, "Baiklah kalau begitu! Kita bertiga akan ikut kau makan siang, Naruto."

"Siapa yang mengajakmu Shikamaru! Lagi pula apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai! Dari tadi kau hanya tidur 'kan!"

Shikamaru menatap naruto dengan kebosanan, "Lalu apa gunanya aku memiliki wakil yang sangat terampil dan pandai." Katanya melirik kearah Hinata dan Hinata jadi malu karena dipuji.

"Kaaauuuu…memanfaatkan kebaikan Hinata!"

"Itu disebut siasat."

"Itu disebut pemalas dan licik!"

"Kau perlu masuk ke akademi dasar lagi, Naruto." Kata Shikamaru kebosanan. Dan sebelum mereka berempat makan siang, ada sedikit pertengkaran yang terjadi. Seperti biasa.

…

Malam harinya ketika Sasuke pulang ke Istana, sudah sangat larut dan ia melihat Naruto tertidur disofanya. Sasuke masuk perlahan dan melepaskan pakaian luarnya. Ia berjalan kearah Naruto.

Dilihatnya ia sedang menggenggam erat buku yang Sasuke minta untuk dicarikan. Buku yang sudah sedikit tua, dan tidak ada dikoleksi perpustakaan Istana. Sasuke ingin membacanya disaat senggangnya.

Sasuke menatap wajah tidur Naruto yang sedikit kelelahan. Pasti hari ini ia habis bertengkar dengan Shikamaru. Sasuke tahu, karena dalam tidurnya Naruto mengumamkan nama Shikamaru dan kata-kata makian lainnya. Ia tertegun ketika Naruto menyebutkan namanya, "Sasuke…"

"Kau sedang bermimpi apa, Bodoh." Wajah Naruto kelihatan sangat kesal saat ia menyebut nama Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam sejenak dan berkata, "Matilah…"

Sasuke tiba-tiba kesal dan menendang Naruto untuk bangun. Naruto terbangun kesakitan karena kakinya ditendang oleh Sasuke. Selalu saja begitu. "Bisa tidak kau membangunkan ku dengan cara lain yang lebih baik!" sering sekali ia ditendang oleh Sasuke.

"Seperti apa, Naruto? Seperti Cinderella kah?" tanyanya.

"Snow White, Bodoh! Ini buku yang kau minta. Aku pergi dulu," Naruto langsung pergi keluar ruangan Sasuke, dan kemudian berbalik, "Minumlah susu terlebih dahulu, karena itu akan membuat tidurmu lebih nyenyak, Sasuke." Dan keluar.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum, "Kau pikir aku anak-anak." Dan membuka bungkusan yang melingkupi buku itu.

Hari sudah sangat larut dan ia rasa jauh lebih baik kalau dirinya tidur, karena besok mungkin akan sama sibuknya dengan hari ini. Sasuke meletakkan bukunya yang cukup tebal. Saat ia meletakkannya, Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu berwarna…pink?

Ia mengambil kembali buku itu, dan membuka halaman yang terdapat sesuatu berwarna pink. Ternyata sebuah amplop berwarna pink? Seperti surat cinta saja, pikirnya kemudian tertawa kecil. Mungkin saja ada orang jahil. Sasuke tidak tahu naruto mendapat buku lama itu dari mana.

Ia membuka amplop itu dan didalamnya terdapat surat. Sasuke tertegun, siapa yang memberinya surat, aneh sekali. Apakah Naruto mengatakan pada orang-orang kalau dirinya mencari buku ini, dan banyak gadis yang berusaha mencarinya. Atau surat ini untuk…

Sasuke tidak menyukai pemikirannya yang menyerupai kekhawatiran itu, ia mulai membaca surat cinta itu. Surat yang tidak diketahui ditujukan untuk siapa namun jelas surat ini surat cinta. Sasuke muak membacanya, tadinya ia tidak ingin menyelesaikan membaca surat itu, sampai ada kata-kata yang ia percepat diakhir untuk mengetahui siapa pengirimnya.

Kata-kata itu tidaklah rumit, dan tidak pula panjang. Tapi dari kata-kata simple itu akan merubah hidupnya setidaknya malam ini Sasuke tidak akan dapat tidur.

….

'Aku mencintaimu…..

Naruto'

Bersambung~

Fic. Pertama SasuNaru. Walaupun dari awal cerita ini sudah ada dari pada cerita Drarry lainnya. Tapi saya terlalu ter-mesmerized sama Drarryyyy…

ratingnya Mature, kemungkinan nantinya akan ada banyak **ANgst, dan hal-hal yang diinginkan.. hohohohoho..**

baca juga cerita lainnya... **Kiss me, Good Night. Love is You, dan Alaysterkalle.**


	2. Chapter 2: Can't buy my love

Title: Could it be Love?

Disclaimer: punyanya Kishimoto-san…

Pairing: SasuNaru, NejiNaru, SasuSaku, NaruHina, another pairing come afterward.

Warnings: **Mature** (language and content)

Summary: Sasuke Uchiha seorang pangeran dengan kesempurnaan melekat didirinya, Naruto sebagai sahabat baiknya, dan Hinata tunangannya, hidupnya datar (sempurna) sampai suatu hari ia mendapatkan surat cinta dari seseorang.

* * *

2nd Letter: Can't Buy My Love

"Sasuke.. sasuke! Ayo bangun!"

Sasuke membuka matanya, dan matahari bersinar jauh lebih terang pagi itu. Bertolak belakang dari hatinya yang keruh. Ia tertidur di atas sofa rupanya, dan Naruto seperti biasanya sudah membangunkannya. Hari ini juga seperti biasanya, Naruto menggunakan pakaian berwarna Orange. Kadang ia berpikir apakah Naruto selalu menggunakan pakaian itu-itu saja?

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto yang membawakan secangkir kopi dan beberapa potong biskuit. Ia berwajah seperti biasanya. Mungkin kah hanya aku yang tidak dapat tidur semalaman? Pikir Sasuke.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke dan menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Sasuke, "Kau tidak sakit, Sasuke. Ayo bangun!" dan menarik tangannya untuk berdiri.

Sasuke melihatnya dengan teliti, apakah Naruto tidak gugup dihadapanku? Bukankah dirinya yang memberikan surat cinta itu padaku? Apakah lebih baik aku katakan jawabanku padanya, walau itu menyakitinya? Atau aku suruh penjaga untuk menghukumnya kalau ia tak juga mau menyerah?

Aku tidak pernah menduganya Naruto, kalau kau akan menyukaiku, pikir Sasuke menatap Naruto seperti matahari yang bersiap melelehkan es batu. Sasuke tidak juga menggerakkan tubuhnya, mau bagaimana pun tubuh Sasuke lebih besar dan lebih tinggi dari Naruto.

"Bangun! Bangun! Sebentar lagi sarapan pagi kerajaan akan dimulai!" katanya tetap menarik lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke bersikeras untuk berdiam diri, dan berbisik "Hei, Naruto. Ada cara bagus untuk membangunkanku. Kau mau tahu?" katanya dengan nakal. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak bermaksud untuk menggodanya, ia hanya ingin melihat ekspresi Naruto. Ingin melihat wajahnya merah padam.

"Apa itu?" Naruto merasa kalau Sasuke menyembunyikan sesuati. "Kalau kau tidak bangun juga, aku katakan kau sedang sakit!"

Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto, "Snow White! Bangunkan aku seperti Snow white. Kau yang mengatakannya padaku kemarin." Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Naruto hingga napasnya terasa ditelinga sahabatnya itu, "Aku ingin tahu, cara Snow white bangun."

Wajah Naruto merah padam, "A-Aku!"

Dan Sasuke tetap memaksanya, "Lakukan Naruto!" ia melihat wajah Naruto terbakar kemerahan, dari tangannya yang dipegang dengan erat oleh Sasuke, ia dapat merasakan debaran jantung yang sangat keras.

Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya dan bibirnya yang hangat itu menyentuh milik Sasuke. Ada kiranya mereka seperti itu selama 2 menit lamanya. Hingga Sasuke,

…

Membuka matanya.

Napasnya tersengal dan ia langsung bangkit mencari Naruto. Tidak ada seorang pun disisinya. Matahari sudah muncul, tapi tidak seterik apa yang ia pikirkan. Di atas kasurnya yang berwarna krem, dengan telanjang dada. Ia bangkit dan memeriksa ruangannya.

Tidak ada bau Naruto dikamarnya.

Apakah yang barusan itu hanya mimpi? Mimpi? Tapi kenapa terasa sangat nyata?

Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya yang masih terasa sangat panas, jantungnya berdebar. Semalam ia tertidur setelah memikirkan kemungkinan pengirim surat itu. Mau bagaimanapun sepertinya ada orang yang iseng kepadanya. Tidak mungkin itu Naruto. Tidak mungkin sahabatnya semenjak kecil itu menghianatinya.

Mungkin suatu saat nanti Sasuke akan menghianatinya, tapi Naruto berbeda. Ia akan selalu ada dipihaknya apapun yang terjadi. Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak. Tiba-tiba ia mengingat surat itu. Ia harus menyembunyikannya, berbahaya sekali kalau ada orang yang melihatnya.

Sasuke tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Naruto kecuali teman yang baik dan pembantu yang loyal, tidak lebih dari itu. Maka kalau sampai ada orang yang menemukan surat ini, ia…ia tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto. Setelah semalam hampir tidak tidur, ia memutuskan untuk melihat sikap Naruto padanya. Kalau memang ia hanya ingin Sasuke mengetahui dirinya menyukai Sasuke. Sasuke akan menerimanya, selama Naruto tidak menginginkannya.

Tapi kalau sampai Naruto menginginkannya, ia hanya dapat meminta maaf. Karena mau bagaimanapun ia adalah pangeran yang akan menjadi raja suatu saat nanti. Ia tidak akan mengorbankan tahtanya demi sahabatnya itu. Ia merasa Naruto pun akan mengerti. Dan kalau pun hukum harus ditegakkan, maka ia akan menegakkan.

Itu artinya ia akan melihat Naruto dibakar atau dipenggal didepan massa. Terserah nantinya ia akan memilih yang mana, baginya lebih baik. Sasuke merasa tidak suka membayangkan sahabatnya semenjak kecil itu dibakar dihadapan massa. Ia termenung, dan membayangkan hidupnya tanpa Naruto. Tanpa orang yang akan membangunkannya setiap hari dengan bau tubuhnya yang khas, dan warna jelek yang merusak mata.

Seseorang menyentuh kepalanya, "Kau tidak sakit…. Sasuke!" katanya yang ia kenali sebagai Naruto. Sasuke tersadar dan melihat wajah Naruto hanya berjarak 20 cm dari wajahnya. Terlalu dekat.

Reflek, Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto dan Naruto jatuh ke atas kasur. Sasuke melihatnya menggeliat kesakitan diatas kasurnya karena sepertinya jarinya mengenai mata Naruto. Ia terkejut dengan perilakunya sendiri dan memeriksa Naruto. "Kau mengejutkan ku!" katanya membela dirinya.

Naruto menatapnya sinis, "Jangan pegang aku, Teme! Aduhhhh… bisa tidak kau berpikir dan bersikap seperti orang normal!" bentaknya setengah merintih. Naruto benci kalau ia membangunkan Sasuke saat moodnya buruk seperti ini, karena ia akan dipukul oleh temannya itu, tanpa bisa memukulnya balik.

Sasuke kesal dengan perkataanya itu, kepalanya sedikit pusing karena faktanya ia kelelahan dan kurang tidur. Memang salah siapa ia kekurangan tidur? pikirnya. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto malah sengaja bergelimpangan ditempat tidurnya, menendangnya sehingga jatuh dari kasurnya, "Jangan sentuh kasurku, Dobe!"

Naruto mengusap-usap kepalanya, "Akan kuingat Sasuke! Kalau suatu saat nanti kau memohon agar kau ditemani dikasurmu ini… aku tak akan pernah mau! Dan jangan harap aku akan menyentuh kasurmu ini!" katanya menendang kasur itu, dan kesakitan karena ternyata bagian bawahnya sangat keras dan kuat.

Sasuke memandangnya kebosanan, 'untuk apa aku memohon untuk hal yang bodoh seperti itu! Aku pasti akan memaksamu! Bodoh sekali!' pikirnya dan Sasuke tertegun karena dirinya mengartikan pemikirannya sendiri menjadi hal yang lainnya. Ia merasa malu dengan pemikirannya sendiri dan menatap Naruto yang sudah menggenggam kopinya.

Naruto tahu, Sasuke adalah penggila kopi, setiap pagi dan dalam keadaan tertentu. Sasuke hanya ingin minum kopi, dan kopi itu dibuatkan oleh Naruto. Karena menurutnya, rasa kopi yang dibuatkannya sangat kuat dan enak. Berbeda dari oranglain.

Sasuke sudah bangkit dari kasurnya dan menuju sofanya untuk menikmati kopinya seperti biasa. Ia menatap Naruto yang sedang mengaduk teh untuknya sendiri. Rasanya ia bermimpi sesuatu tentang Naruto yang beberapa menit lalu ia ingat, tapi apa…ia sudah tidak ingat.

Sasuke mengingat kembali surat itu yang masih tergeletak di atas mejanya. 'sial' pikirnya. Tapi nampaknya Naruto tidak memperhatikan tumpukan bukunya, semenjak ia membenci buku dan Ia sering sekali melihat amplop pink seperti itu. Tapi bukankah seharusnya ia penasaran dengan jawabanku kalau itu benar darinya? Ataukah ada orang lain yang mengerjainya.

Ia harus membuktikan kalau amplop itu benar-benar ditulis dan darinya. Sasuke kebingungan kenapa ia harus mengetahui kalau surat itu benar dari Naruto. Tentu saja karena ia tidak ingin dan tidak bisa melihat Naruto sebagai seseorang yang dapat ia cintai selayaknya ia mencintai seorang wanita.

Sasuke berhenti sesaat, kapan kiranya ia pernah jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis? Ingatannya melayang pada seorang gadis berumur jauh lebih tua darinya, yang ternyata adalah Namikaze Tsunade, seorang wanita penipu.

Penipu, karena di umurnya yang setengah abad, tapi siapapun yang melihatnya akan menganggap ia hanya berumur 20 tahunan. Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto dan nenek penipu itu adalah nenek kandung Naruto, ibu dari Minato yang sampai sekarang entah dimana.

Sasuke kesal dan menendang kursi Naruto sehingga tehnya menciprati wajah dan pakaiannya. Naruto kesal, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme!" katanya mengusap-usap tubuhnya. Karena tehnya meresap sampai ke pakaiannya, dengan cepat ia membuka kemeja berwarna orangenya.

Naruto adalah Panglima Muda, jadi pantas kalau tubuhnya berbentuk dan terlihat kuat. Sasuke menatapnya, dan kemudian menyadari kalau dirinya sedang bertelanjang dada juga, "Pakai kembali, pakaianmu Naruto!" katanya setengah membentak.

Naruto yang mengelap tubuhnya dengan kemejanya merasa kebingungan, "Kenapa? Apa yang salah? Kita kan sama-sama laki-laki?"

Sasuke kesal dan membanting kopinya ke atas mejanya hingga bercipratan dan masuk kekamar pakaiannya. Sesaat kemudian ia melemparkan kemeja berwarnya biru tua kepada Naruto, "Pakai ini! Kau pikir orang lain akan berpikir apa kalau kita sama-sama bertelanjang dada?" tanyanya tidak sabaran karena Naruto sangat bebal.

"Apa? Kita sehabis berlatih, berkeringat dan membuka pakaian?" katanya santai dan memakai pakaian berwarna biru tua itu. Sasuke hanya diam saja, malas untuk membahasnya dengan si bebal, dan Naruto bertanya, "Tidak adakah pakaianmu yang berwarna orange? Atau kuning? Atau merah?"

Sasuke sudah menggunakan kemeja warna hitam kemudian ditutupi oleh jubahnya yang juga berwarna hitam sampai menutupi lehernya. Di jubah itu hanya ada satu kancing berwarna merah. Lambang Uchiha, dan di lengan kirinya ada lambang the Great Konoha.

Pakaian resmi Raja atau anggota kerajaan adalah, Hitam dan Hijau, Putih maupun Merah. Warna Hitam atau Hijau digunakan untuk laki-laki diacara kenegaraan dan untuk perempuan Merah maupun Putih. Tapi Sasuke jauh lebih sering menggunakan biru tua. Naruto pun demikian, ia lebih sering menggunakan Orange.

Seragam resmi untuk Angkatan Darat adalah Coklat tua, Angkatan laut berwarna biru muda dan Angkatan Udara berwarna abu-abu. Tapi Naruto, Hinata maupun Neji kadang pun melanggarnya. Naruto selalu menganggap bahwa orange adalah Coklat tua, dan Sasuke ikut menganggap Naruto buta warna.

Semalam Sasuke telah berpikir keras mengenai surat itu, mau bagaimanapun ia harus mengetahui apakah benar Naruto yang menulisnya atau ada orang lain yang mengerjai Naruto. Siapa tahu, Naruto bercerita mengenai dirinya sedang mencari-cari buku itu. Atau mungkin ada seseorang yang menulisnya untuk Naruto. Sasuke harus tahu.

"Kita ke pusat dokumen, Naruto!" katanya yang telah berdiri mengambil barang-barang yang dianggapnya perlu dan melemparkannya pada Naruto untuk dibawa kecuali buku yang diselipkan surat itu.

Naruto terkejut, seingatnya ia harus sarapan pagi dan kemudian ke pusat pemerintahan-untuk bertemu Sakura- menemani Sasuke memeriksa 38 dokumen kerja sama dengan pemerintahaan Sand Land yang akan diperpanjang tahun ini dan setelah makan siang, ia baru akan latihan kembali dengan Angkatan Daratnya. Berbeda dengan Neji, tugasnya menjadi –calon- kepala Istana jauh lebih penting dari pada Angkatan Daratnya saat keadaan damai seperti ini.

Jika ada yang bertanya siapa kepala Istana saat ini adalah Namiashi Raidou dan Shiranui Genma, keduanya pengganti Namikaze Minato. Ayah Naruto. Berkali-kali Kepala Istana diganti oleh Fugaku karena tetap merasa tidak tepat semenjak Minato mati. Ini tahun ke-13, Minato mati. Saat itu The Misty Rock Land menyerang The Great Konoha, mengorbankan beberapa orang, termasuk Minato.

Saat itu Naruto yang kehilangan ibunya semenjak lahir bersumpah bahwa ia akan menjadi seperti ayahnya. Ia pun telah mendapatkan kedudukan dihati Itachi sehingga, kakak Sasuke itu membuat perjanjian dengannya bahwa ia akan menjadi kepala Istana. Kalau untuk Jendral Angkatan Perang, ia harus berusaha sekuat tenaga. Apapun yang harus ia korbankan, Naruto tidak peduli.

Naruto berjalan menunduk, Ia malas hari ini. Karena dari semalam ia sudah berbahagia akan bertemu Sakura pagi ini. Sasuke memang kejam! Bodoh! Bebal! Sombong! Pintar! Tampan! Lady Killer!

Mereka berdua telah sampai di pusat Dokumen, dimana seluruh dokumen yang berhubungan dengan kerajaan akan ada disini. Mereka masuk dan pergi ke arah sekte-43, sekte ini adalah bagian dari dokumen Anggota Angkatan Darat. Naruto penasaran kenapa Sasuke kemari.

Ia menunggu diluar karena Sasuke tidak ingin Naruto melihatnya mencari-cari hal yang terkait Naruto. Ia mengambil sebuah perkamen berwarna Coklat Tua, dan membuka gulungannya. Ia menggunakan sebuah jurus pemanggil, dan muncul seekor kera, atau mungkin simpanse. Kera itu menggunakan pakaian perang, dan dengan malasnya –karena usia tuanya- ia menyapa Sasuke, "My Lord. Kau perlu apa?" dan menguap.

Sasuke tidak habis pikir kenapa Kerajaan tidak mengikat perjanjian baru dengan hewan lain atau kera lainnya. "Sopan padaku! Dengarkan perkataanku! Dan penuhi seluruh perintahku!" katanya tegas.

Kera itu bergumam sesuatu yang Sasuke ketahui sebagai 'anak kurang ajar', Sasuke akan menganggap dirinya tidak mendengarnya karena tidak ada waktu untuk beradu mulut, "Alirkan darahmu, sebutkan namaku, dan katakan keperluanmu!" kata kera itu mengucapkan prosedur untuk membuka dokumen sekte-43, sekte-43 tempat dokumen ke-anggotaan yang berhubungan dengan Angkatan Darat.

Sekte-43 ini tidak semua orang bisa membukanya, hanya keluarga kerajaan dan beberapa orang tertentu yang dapat mengaksesnya. Karena dokumen didalamnya sudah terikat jutsu yang sangat kuat, sehingga apapun dapat diketahui oleh pembuka segel itu terhadap anggota yang ia ingin ketahui.

Sasuke, mengiris sedikit tangannya dan mengalirkan darahnya, sehingga jatuh tepat ditengah lingkaran yang kemudian menampakkan tulisan Konoha kuno dan berlanjut sampai ketubuh kera itu. Seluruh tubuh kera ditutupi oleh tulisan kuno itu. Sasuke melanjutkan ritualnya, ia sudah belajar ritual ini semenjak ia kecil.

Mata kera itu telah berwarna merah, tanda bahwa perjanjian diantara keluarga kerajaan dan dirinya telah terbuka, "Sarutoenma Ko". Warna merah matanya berubah menjadi warna putih. "Perlihatkan padaku mengenai Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke diperlihatkan beberapa hal termasuk masalalunya, kebanyakan yang ia lihat adalah saat Naruto tertidur disisi Sasuke atau saat kukunya di cat oleh Itachi. Sasuke merasa itu tidak penting baginya, "Perlihatkan padaku, tulisan tangan Naruto."

Kera itu sedikit kebingungan, karena ada suatu hal yang sepertinya mengganggu dirinya, Sasuke merasakan hal itu. "Ada apa?"

Kera itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Anak itu menggunakan jutsu terlarang, dan beberapa bagian dari kehidupannya yang berhubungan dengan tulisan tangannya tidak dapat kulihat."

Sasuke kebingungan, "Bagaimana bisa!"

Kera itu lebih kebingungan dari Sasuke, "Keluarga kerajaan sebelumnya, memerintahkanku untuk melindungi sebagian besar dokumen hidupnya. Ia mengikatkan darahnya dan darah Naruto. Tidak bisa dilanggar. Ia adalah penerus murni keluarga kerajaan Konoha. Seseorang yang ditakdirkan untuk memimpin Konoha."

"Itachi…" gumam Sasuke. Tentu saja, Kakaknya yang Freak itu akan melakukan hal ini kepada Naruto. Dan Sasuke benci karena ia seharusnya yang melakukan hal itu. Mungkin memang Itachi jauh lebih jenius dari pada Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu perlihatkan hasil ujian tertulis keanggotaan Angkatan Darat atas nama Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto!"

Kera itu tetap menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Sial!' pikir Sasuke dan tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, "Kalau begitu… Hyuuga… Hinata."

Dan muncul banyak tulisan dalam berbagai bentuk, Sasuke merasa keanehan kenapa tulisan Hyuuga memiliki beberapa bentuk tulisan. Salah satu bentuk tulisan itu seperti ada yang ia kenal, dan benar saja. Nampak salah satu tulisannya yang sama persis dengan surat cinta itu.

Seperti dugaan Sasuke, itu memang surat cinta dari Hinata ke Naruto. Dasar wanita tak tahu diuntung! Berani sekali ia melakukan hal seperti itu! Dia pikir ia siapa? Berani menyandingkan dirinya dengan Naruto. Kemudian tiba-tiba kera itu kebingungan, "Ada apa?"

"Beberapa dari tulisan Hyuuga Hinata tersegel oleh jurus dan tidak dapat dibuka." Sasuke kebingungan, ada apa ini?

"Siapa yang menyegelnya?" tanya Sasuke tanpa ragu.

"Orang yang sama dengan yang menyegel Naruto, dan menjadi satu segel dengan Naruto."

Sasuke berpikir keras, "Sebutkan dokumen yang tidak dapat dibuka itu? Aku tidak bertanya tentang isinya atau melihat tulisannya! Aku hanya ingin tahu dokumen apa itu!"

Kera itu awalnya ragu, tapi kemudian menyebutkan jenisnya "Ujian masuk dan Ujian yang ada di Akademi Angkatan Perang Atas, hingga Ujian Seleksi Panglima Angkatan Darat."

Sasuke terbelalak mendengar hal itu, Ujian Seleksi Panglima Angkatan Darat? Bukankah saat itu Hinata sudah menjadi Anggota Angkatan Perang? Kenapa ia…

"Kalau begitu, perlihatkan seluruh tulisan Hyuuga Hinata yang berhubungan dengan tulisan yang tersegel."

Kera itu menurutinya, dan benar saja kecurigaan Sasuke.

Begitu rupanya.

Sial kau Naruto.

…

Naruto tidak berani menatap Sasuke karena dari kejauhan saja, setelah ia muncul dari sekte-43 langsung menarik Naruto dan mendesaknya ke dinding. Ia masih ingat betul tatapan Sasuke saat tangannya mencoba mendekati leher Naruto. Tanda bahwa ia seorang Uchiha sejati, warna matanya berwarna merah dan kemudian ia memukul Naruto tepat diwajahnya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke berbuat hal itu. Naruto tidak dapat berbuat apapun.

Pipinya lebam, dan tubuhnya sakit ketika ia masuk ke Pusat Pemerintahan tanpa sarapan paginya. Sasuke marah besar saat itu untuk menemui anggota kerajaan lainnya di meja makan. Maka pagi itu dengan wajah lebamnya ia menemui anggota kerajaannya dan mengatakan bahwa Sasuke sedang sibuk memeriksa dokumen perjanjian dengan Sand Land.

Naruto beruntung, karena setelahnya ia tidak bertemu dengan Neji atau Hinata maupun Iruka. Karena mereka akan mengkhawatirkan Naruto dan tidak ada hentinya menanyai perihal lukanya. Naruto tidak mau Sasuke mendapatkan masalah, setidaknya kalau Sasuke bermasalah maka ia juga yang akan kena.

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya. Sasuke ada di depannya dan nampaknya tertidur di dalam kereta kudanya. Punggung kesakitan, sepertinya ia butuh obatnya kembali. Tapi rasanya tidak ada waktu untuk membeli daun genki. Tsunade-Obaasan juga belum pulang, jadi tidak dapat melakukan apapun terhadap luka segel di punggungnya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke melalui bayangan di cerminnya, dan ia malas menebak-nebak mengapa Sasuke semarah itu tadi. Ia memperhatikan wajahnya sendiri dan ia pukul-pukul agar rona merahnya kembali kewajahnya yang saat itu pucat.

Kereta kudanya berjalan dengan kecepatan standarnya, karena Uchiha satu ini memerintahkan untuk berjalan 'sehalus' mungkin. Naruto tidak tahu mengapa Sasuke sepertinya kekurangan tidur. Naruto melihat sesuatu di dalam jubahnya, yang ternyata adalah buku yang ia pinjami dari Hinata. Buku, Sasuke membaca buku itu.

Sesampainya di Istana, Sasuke langsung pergi. Bahkan tidak melihat ke arah Naruto sama sekali. Mungkin Sasuke marah kepadanya. Biasanya semarah apapun ia pada orang lain, Sasuke tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya sendirian.

Hari ini sepertinya hari yang buruk baginya, karena Sakura pun tetap tidak menghiraukannya. Bahkan dengan wajah lebam seperti ini pun, ia tidak menanyakannya sedikitpun. Ketika Naruto menanyakan kenapa ia tidak penasaran dirinya berwajah lebam, gadis itu menjawab, "Kau adalah pelayan raja, Naruto. Wajar kalau kau babak belur seperti itu ketika melindungi rajamu. Ku harap Sasuke baik-baik saja."

Naruto ingin sekali membunuh Sasuke, namun pada saat yang sama memujinya karena Sasuke tidak ingin diganggu atau bahkan ditemui diruang kerjanya. Sasuke benar-benar dalam keadaan foul-mood. Baguslah, setidaknya Sakura berjauhan dari Sasuke.

Setelah makan siang Naruto pergi ke kantornya dan bertemu dengan Neji. Ia melihat wajah Naruto yang sudah diolesi obat serta ditempel penutup. Hal itu tidak menghilangkan pertanyaan Neji padanya.

"Kau kemana saja, Naruto? Dan-" ia berhenti untuk menyentuh wajah Naruto, "Ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

Naruto mengambil kursinya dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ia lelah sekali. Padahal ini baru setengah hari, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa latihan penuh denganmu, Neji."

Neji paham kalau sudah seperti ini rupanya Sasuke telah 'berbuat' sesuatu padanya. Setidaknya ia pasti dapat menemukan beberapa lebam di tubuh Naruto. Neji benci pada Sasuke yang selalu bertindak seenaknya pada Naruto. Ah, tentu saja, kebencian itu kalah kuatnya dengan rasa cemburunya.

Neji menyukai Naruto, hampir seluruh Hyuuga menyukai Naruto. Termasuk Hinata, dan Hiashi. Tapi Neji mulai merasa bahwa rasa sukanya jauh lebih dari pertemanan. Sekalipun ia tidak dapat memiliki Naruto karena 'hukum' di negaranya, namun ia ingin sekali dapat melindunginya.

Neji mendengar Naruto mendengkur dengan halus, pertanda ia sudah tertidur. Neji membelai rambut Naruto perlahan. Ia sangat menyayangi Naruto dan berharap ia akan bahagia. Walaupun bahagia artinya ia harus menikahi Haruno. Neji benci sekali pada Haruno, dan lagi-lagi kecemburuannya jauh lebih besar.

Benar saja, belum ada setengah jalan latihan yang biasa mereka berdua lakukan di dojo milik keluarga Hyuuga sore itu, Naruto sudah terkapar. "Bisa berhenti, Neji. Rasanya lelah sekali." Katanya sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai.

Neji yang masih berdiri diatasnya ikut duduk disebelahnya, "Sesakit itu kah Naruto?" dan Naruto tidak bergeming atas pertanyaannya, "Sasuke memang kuat. Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan luka baru yang ada disekitar perutmu dariku, Naruto."

Naruto berguling membelakangi Neji. Neji melihat punggung Naruto yang sedang tidak menggunakan bajunya. Ia menyentuh bagian belakang Naruto yang membuat sahabatnya itu berbalik kearahnya, "Jangan sentuh bagian itu, Neji! Bukankah sudah kubilang berkali-kali!"

Neji tersenyum nakal, "Berarti aku boleh menyentuhmu dibagian lainnya Naruto?"

Naruto menatapnya dengan menjijikan, "Semakin lama kau sama aneh nya dengan Sasuke, Neji! Apa menjadi pewaris tahta kerajaan menjadikan kalian seperti itu?" setelah itu ia tersenyum. Neji awalnya mau protes karena disamakan dengan Sasuke tapi setelah melihat senyum itu…

Neji membalasnya dengan tersenyum pula.

Neji dengan Byakugannya yang masih aktif dapat melihat ada 'sesuatu' menyerupai segel di punggungnya. Terkadang penutup segelnya akan melemah dan akan muncul seperti semburat merah yang sepertinya akan membentuk sebuah tulisan kalau diperhatikan dengan baik.

Naruto tidak pernah menceritakan ia mendapatkan hal itu dari mana. Ia hanya tersenyum ketika Neji mengingatkannya setiap segel penutupnya mulai terbuka dan muncul garis-garis merah dipunggungnya. Biasanya Tsunade-Obaasan yang akan menutup kembali segelnya dengan jurus pengobatan. Karena menurut pengakuan Naruto, segel itu akan terasa sakit ketika mulai terbuka seperti ini.

Hal yang tidak dimengerti Neji adalah periode atau alasan seperti apa yang dapat memicu segel itu mulai terbuka. Saat segel itu mulai muncul, Naruto seperti tidak dapat bernapas dan sangat kesakitan.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakanku mengenai segel itu, Naruto?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sangat lembut, berharap semoga sahabatnya itu mau menjawab pertanyaannya seperti yang ia inginkan.

Naruto menggulingkan tubuhnya untuk menatap langit-langit Dojo. Ia bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Neji sehingga Neji tidak akan pernah bertanya lagi, "Ini ikatan yang terjadi akibat perbuatan yang pernah aku lakukan dulu.-" ia berhenti sejenak untuk melihat ekspresi Neji, dan Neji tetap tenang mendengarkannya, "Karena aku melanggar sesuatu, yang seharusnya tidak aku lakukan menurut janjiku."

Neji menatapnya, ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto, "Boleh aku tahu, siapa yang mengikatmu dengan perjanjian itu?"

"Itachi-san."

Sesungguhnya Neji tahu kalau nama itu yang akan muncul. Naruto sangat dekat dan patuh pada Itachi-san semenjak ia mengenalnya sepuluh tahun lalu. Neji sering sekali melihat Naruto duduk bersama dengan Itachi-san. Sekalipun mereka hanya berdiam diri. Wajah mereka tidak pernah menampakan kebosanan satu sama lain.

Neji juga benci pada kenyataan itu, walaupun rasa irinya pada Itachi-san bahkan lebih besar dari rasa bencinya.

…

Malam itu, udara benar-benar dingin, tapi walaupun demikian Sasuke tetap menginginkan mereka 'berbicara' mengenai suatu hal. Hinata tidak mengetahui hal apa itu. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang buruk dibalik cara Sasuke berbicara. Karena jauh lebih dingin dan lebih kaku dari biasanya.

Hinata juga melihat Naruto malam itu, setelah seharian tidak mampu berpapasan dengan Naruto. Yang jelas berita Naruto dalam keadaan tidak sehat sudah sampai padanya. Benar saja, pikir Hinata, karena ia dapat melihat pipi dan bagian tubuhnya lebam.

"Kau pasti penasaran mengapa Naruto seperti itu hari ini?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba ditengah-tengah makannya.

Hinata menatap Sasuke yang tidak melepas pandangannya dari piringnya. Hinata benar-benar tahu dirinya dalam masalah besar. Apalagi Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun padanya, "Kurasa karena ego-mu itu, Sasuke-kun." Katanya sambil menaruh alat makannya.

Sasuke meliriknya dengan tatapan yang tajam, dan Sharingannya aktif. Hinata merinding karena melihat mata yang jarang sekali muncul itu dan mengaktifkan Byakugannya juga, "Kalau melihat caranya bersikap padamu, Hinata…bukankah seharusnya kau bertanya-tanya, apakah ia sudah membaca surat darimu?" ada nada kebencian yang dalam dari suara itu.

Hinata merinding sekali lagi mendengar suara yang sangat dingin itu diarahkan padanya dan terkejut, ternyata suratnya terbaca oleh Sasuke. Hinata bukannya menyesal tetapi malah tersenyum. Sepertinya siasatnya memang sukses, "Kau sudah membacanya, Sasuke? Lancang sekali."

Alasan utama mengapa Sasuke mau menerima perjodohan itu karena ia tahu Hinata adalah gadis yang cerdas dan pendiam. Berbeda dari gadis lainnya yang mengejar-ngejar Sasuke seperti orang gila atau stalker. Mungkin karena Hinata menyukai Naruto. Apa bagusnya Naruto sih? Pikir Sasuke.

Apa bagusnya Naruto? Selain karena semangatnya yang berlebihan dan wajahnya yang manis…ah… mungkin juga karena matanya yang berwarna biru, seperti langit. Pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke menggosokkan garpu ke sendoknya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang mengganggu Hinata. Ia tersenyum melihat Naruto yang membentur jendela karena ulahnya sendiri. Matanya yang berwarna merah telah berubah menjadi hitam kembali, "Hm..hm, bukankah harusnya aku yang berkata demikian, Hinata?-" ia berhenti sejenak dan kembali menatap Hinata, "Kalau sampai ada yang tahu selain aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Hinata juga menghilangkan byakugannya, "Aku hanya ingin menegaskan hal itu padamu, Sasuke… kurasa kau sendiri telah menyadarinya dari dulu."

Sasuke memang tahu Hinata memiliki perasaan pada Naruto, tidak hanya dirinya tapi orang-orang disekitar mereka tahu itu, kecuali Naruto sendiri. Naruto memang bebal, "Hm..hm..begitukah, hati-hati terhadap posisimu Hinata. Aku tidak ingin terlihat sebagai suami yang buruk."

Hinata ingin sekali menjawab kalau sikapnya memang 'buruk' dan ia sendiri tidak paham kenapa Naruto mau-maunya berteman dengan Sasuke. Yah, mungkin karena tugas Naruto dan Klan Namikaze-Uzumaki, Naruto memiliki beban untuk selalu melindungi Sasuke. Hinata melirik ke arah Naruto, dan berpikir bahwa Narutolah yang harusnya dilindungi dari Sasuke.

Kejadian pemukulan seperti ini sudah sangat sering. Semenjak mereka duduk dibangku Akademi, kadang Naruto akan babak belur karena latihan bersama dengan Sasuke atau karena Sasuke sedang kesal. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke hanya berbuat hal itu pada Naruto. Karena Naruto tidak akan pernah membalas, karena Naruto tidak akan pernah menghianati Sasuke. Sasuke jadi besar kepala.

"Begitukah, Sasuke-kun? Aku sendiri juga tidak paham, kenapa kau memukuli Naruto setelah sekian lama tidak melakukannya? Karena aku mengirimi surat kah?" Hinata melihatnya tidak merubah ekspresinya sama sekali, "yah, walaupun aku tahu kau tidak akan peduli padaku, Sa-Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menatapnya dengan serius, "Aku peduli, padamu." Tentu saja karena kau aliansi yang sangat penting di Konoha, pikir Sasuke. "Alasanku memukuli Naruto pagi ini memang ada hubungannya denganmu, tapi bukan karena surat itu." Kata-kata terakhirnya diucapkan dengan menggertakkan giginya. Sasuke kembali kesal dan mungkin akan memukuli Naruto lagi malam ini.

Hinata tahu benar kalau calon suaminya itu sedang marah, sekalipun matanya tetap berwarna gelap, "Apa?" ia ingin tahu apakah ada hal lainnya yang perlu ia ketahui.

Sasuke mencoba menenangkan amarahnya dengan melirik ke arah Naruto yang sekarang seperti sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, mungkin ia sedang latihan berpidato, "Ujian Masuk Akademi Angkatan Darat tingkat Atas, termasuk seluruh ujian yang ada di dalamnya serta Ujian Seleksi Panglima Angkatan Darat.-" ia sengaja menghentikan perkataannya untuk melihat ekspresi terkejut Hinata. Tepat pemikirannya, "Kalian licik sekali, Hina-chan. Menyembunyikan rahasia sebesar itu dariku." Sasuke tersenyum.

Hinata sudah tidak dapat menutupi rahasia antara dirinya dan Naruto dari Sasuke lagi. Padahal seharusnya tidak ada yang mengetahui hal ini, dan Naruto pun mengatakan bahwa Itachi-san telah menyegel dokumen pribadinya. Hinata melihat senyum Sasuke melebar saat dirinya tidak juga menampiknya. Hinata memang tidak pandai berbohong walaupun ia pandai menyusun strategi.

Sasuke menggerakan tubuhnya untuk lebih mendekat pada Hinata, seperti seseorang yang hendak membisikkan sesuatu padanya, "Kau tahu Hinata? Apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto kalau sampai hal itu diketahui Dewan Kehormatan dan lainnya? Ia akan diturunkan dari jabatannya dan mungkin akan dihukum." Sasuke kembali ketempatnya semula dan melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya, "Kalau ia beruntung ia akan tetap menjadi Kepala Istana."

Menjadi Jendral Angkatan Perang adalah cita-cita Naruto. Naruto memang agak lamban dalam menjawab tes tertulis tapi dilapangan ia adalah prajurit yang baik dan sangat tangguh. Hinata pernah berjanji akan membantunya, dan menggantikan atau menyontekkan ujian pada Naruto adalah salah satunya yang sebenarnya Naruto tidak inginkan. Bukan salah Naruto.

Hinata sudah tidak mau memikirkan kesalahannya itu, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Sasuke melemparkan selembar kertas surat cinta untuk Naruto. Hinata mengambilnya, keadaan surat itu sudah hampir rusak mungkin karena Sasuke telah membuangnya sebelumnya, "Karena tulisanmu disurat itu, aku mengetahuinya."

Tangan Hinata bergetar, ia ketakutan. Ini salahnya, seharusnya ia tidak seegois ini. Kalau seperti ini, ia akan menghancurkan impian Naruto. Hinata tahu Naruto adalah orang yang kuat, tapi sekuat apapun dirinya. Hinata mengeluarkan airmatanya, ia sangat sedih, "Kau mau apa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersenyum, inilah satu karakter Hinata yang paling ia sukai. Hinata tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh Sasuke, "Jauhi, Naruto! Terutama Neji! Minta ia untuk menjauhi Naruto." Benar ini yang diinginkan oleh Sasuke, tidak ada yang boleh memiliki Naruto selain Sasuke. Hanya Sasuke yang dapat melakukan hal apapun padanya, yang menentukan jalan hidupnya adalah Sasuke.

Naruto adalah milikku, pikir Sasuke.

Hinata mengusap airmatanya, "Tentu ia milikmu, Sasuke! Tapi sampai kapanpun cintanya tak akan pernah jadi milikmu!" kata Hinata yang saat itu juga menyakiti hatinya sendiri mengingat seberapa besar rasa suka Naruto pada Sakura.

"Hahaha..-" Sasuke tertawa mendengar hal itu, ia tidak peduli dengan kata 'cinta' apa itu cinta? Tidak penting baginya. "Ya, terserah kau saja Hina-chan! Aku tidak peduli kalau kau memiliki hatinya yang jelas kau harus menjauhinya!" katanya dengan kesombongan didalamnya. Sasuke selalu menganggap bahwa Hinata dan Naruto memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman karena mereka sangat dekat sejak di Akademi.

Mata hinata terbuka dengan lebar, ia syok. Bukan karena ia harus menjauhi Naruto, tapi karena, "Kau tidak tahu siapa yang Naruto cintai, Sasuke? Hampir selama 15 tahun kau berteman dengannya? Kau tidak tahu siapa orang yang dicintai oleh Naruto?" Hinata terkejut dan meninggikan suaranya yang membuat Naruto sekilas mendengar namanya disebut. "Tidak bisa kupercaya, Sasuke!"

Sasuke terkejut, ia memang tidak pernah mendengar Naruto bercerita tentang seorang gadis pun padanya atau apapun disekitarnya. Mungkin karena Naruto menganggap Sasuke payah dalam percintaan atau.. Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto yang memperhatikan mereka berdua,…atau karena ia yang tidak pernah memperhatikan Naruto.

Angin malam itu terlalu dingin untuknya menyadari bahwa sahabatnya sendiri mencintai seorang gadis dan ia tidak mengetahui siapa gadis itu, "Sejak kapan, Ia..mencintai orang itu, Hinata?" tanyanya setengah ragu.

Hinata terlanjur kesal dengan Sasuke yang tidak peka. Sasuke tidak pantas jadi teman Naruto! "Mungkin semenjak 12 atau 13 tahun yang lalu, Sasuke-kun." katanya bernada kesal, bukan pada Sasuke tapi pada gadis yang bahkan tidak pernah memberi Naruto kesempatan.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan sebelumnya, dengan suara dinginnya ia bertanya, "Siapa gadis itu?"

Hinata berbisik padanya.

Malam itu, udara terlalu dingin bahkan pepohonan serta batu pun mungkin mengeluh. Diantara mereka harus ada hal yang diselesaikan dan ada hal yang dimulai. Tidak ada yang salah maupun patut dipersalahkan, hanya saja hal itu terjadi, karena memang harus terjadi.

…

Setelah makan malam selesai dan Hinata ia antarkan ke kamarnya, Naruto kembali ruangannya sendiri. Ia penasaran apa yang kedua temannya bahas, karena ia menangkap namanya disebut-sebut. Apakah mungkin Naruto berbuat sesuatu? Apakah Hinata memarahi Sasuke karena ia tahu Sasuke yang memukuli Naruto?

Naruto sangat lelah hari ini, ditambah segelnya mulai terasa sakit. Mungkin malam ini ia tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak, dan besok ia berharap agar Sasuke merasa lebih baik dari hari ini. Naruto mengingat Sasuke saat makan malam keduanya selesai tadi. Sasuke tidak mau sekalipun menatapnya, tidak seperti biasanya. Seingat Naruto, sikapnya masih menyebalkan sesaat sebelum makan malam. Naruto khawatir pada Hinata.

Sasuke memang menyebalkan, pikirnya sambil berguling kebelakang dan kemudian telentang. Ia rasanya hampir tertidur ketika ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan berbaring disampingnya. Ia mungkin hanya bermimpi, karena dari aroma tubuhnya dan cara orang itu bergerak sama persis dengan Sasuke.

Tapi Naruto tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan orang disekitarnya, ia sangat lelah dan punggungnya sangat sakit. Naruto mendengar orang itu memanggilnya perlahan. Naruto yang hampir tertidur tidak mau mengindahkan suara itu. Ia tidak peduli, kalaupun ruangaannya terbakah maka ia memilih mati saat itu. Ia terlalu lelah.

Naruto hampir tertidur ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat ditubuhnya, dan kemudian ke arah bibirnya. Ia dapat merasakan ada udara yang berhembus diatas hidungnya, dan kemudian membuka matanya. Ia terbelalak karena Sasuke tepat diatas dan sedang.. Naruto kesulitan berkonsentrasi. Ia dapat melihat Sasuke sangaaat dekat, Sasuke sedang…

Menciumnya?

Naruto bangun dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan sangat kuat. Mau bagaimanapun kalau masalah kekuatan Sasuke melebihinya. Ditambah Naruto tidak dapat berbuat apapun melawan Sasuke, "Mau apa, Kau! Lepaskan Aku!" kata Naruto yang kedua tangannya dikunci oleh satu tangan kanan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Aku sedang membangunkanmu, Naruto." Dan melepaskan tangannya karena Sasuke merasa ganjil dengan posisi mereka berdua, "Bukankah kau ingin dibangunkan dengan cara yang lebih lembut seperti Snow White?" tanyanya mengejek.

"Sial kau, Sasuke! Menjijikan tahu!" katanya sambil mengusap-usap bibirnya.

Sasuke menggeser duduknya hingga dapat melihat kekesalan Naruto lebih jelas, "Kau pikir aku siapa? Hinata?-" Sasuke melihatnya membuka mulutnya untuk protes padanya, "Atau Haruno Sakura?"

Naruto terkejut mendengar nama orang yang dicintainya disebut oleh Sasuke. Malam itu Naruto dan Sasuke berada dalam suatu situasi yang aneh. Tidak biasa.

Sasuke gila, itu menurut Naruto. Dan hal yang membuat Naruto lebih terkejut lagi adalah keesokan harinya Sakura sudah dipecat dari pusat pemerintahan. Walaupun nantinya Sakura akan kembali lagi kedalam hidup Naruto, meski bukan menjadi kekasihnya.

~bersambung…

:D selesaiiii…. Selamat membaca… -_- bingung nih, plotnya rumit.

Iya..Shikamaru emang hampir gak pernah berantem sama Naruto, karena dia pemalas. Tapi waktu mengubahnya.. :D (seenaknya) sebenernya gak berantem, Shikamaru Cuma ngebales perkataan Naruto satu-dua kata, tapi itu bikin Naruto emosi.

Itachi kemana? Lagi diculik, dihilangin ingatannya, dan di jadiin butler sama Author. :D dia pinter banget mecahin piring.

Thanks to kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, Couphie, Ichiko yuuki, Nasusay, Uchy-san for the reviews.

Thanks to you all reader.. :D

Please review dan baca juga Kiss me Good Night, Love is You. :3 sama Alaysterkalle remake (upcoming)


	3. Chapter 3: I Loved Yesterday

Title: Could it be Love?

Disclaimer: punyanya Kishimoto-san…

Pairing: SasuNaru SasuSaku, NaruHina, another pairing come afterward.

Warnings: Mature (language)

Summary: Hinata yang kirim surat cinta sama Naruto? bukan Naruto Ke Sasuke? Trus kenapa?

* * *

3rd Letter: I Loved Yesterday

Aroma dipagi itu seharusnya netral mungkin sedikit ditambahkan rasa malas. Rasa malas untuk bangun, untuk kehilangan kehangatan selimut tebal. Mata yang malas untuk dibuka dan menyambut matahari. Itu dia pagi, kaki tergelitik kengerian untuk menyambut air dingin dari balik jeruji. Aku…dan

…

Pagi itu hari sangat cerah, rambut pirang yang terurai dan belum sempat terikat. Pakaian yang masih berantakan, dan selimut yang entah kemana. Kakinya menyenggol sesuatu yang berbunyi 'nguik-nguik'. Ia tahu benar suara apa itu. Tapi ia terlalu malas untuk bangun dan menjalani hari.

Nguik-nguik…

Sesuatu yang seharusnya berwarna merah muda itu, menggesek-gesekan kepalanya ke kepala tuannya. Tuannya seorang perempuan yang pemalas dan sangat kuat. Cukup kuat untuk menghipnotis laki-laki hidung belang sekaligus meremukkan seluruh tulangnya.

Nguik-nguik…

Perempuan itu bangun dan menggosok-gosok matanya, "Kau benar-benar tidak sabar ya, Ton-Ton." Dan kembali berbaring. Babi muda itu kembali menggesek-gesek tuannya, "Baik-baik, aku bangun. Panggilkan Shizune." Katanya malas.

Babi itu menggulingkan tubuhnya dan menemui tuannya yang lain. Tuannya yang satu berambut gelap, dan tidak kalah baiknya dengan tuannya yang pemalas. Bedanya ia jauh lebih cerewet dan lebih lemah. Mau bagaimanapun juga Ton Ton menyukai kedua tuannya, karena mereka cantik seperti dirinya dan kuat.

Shizune masuk ke dalam kamar perempuan berambut pirang itu saat penguninya berguling di atas kasurnya ke arah yang lainnya. Dan merasa kesal. Ia berjalan masuk lebih cepat dari sebelumnya dan menepuk lengan perempuan berambut pirang itu, "Tsunade-sama, ayo bangun!" perempuan yang bernama Tsunade itu mengerang, tanda ia tidak mau dibangunkan.

Gadis yang jauh lebih muda itu tidak kehabisan cara, "Bukankah anda akan menemui cucu anda?" dan tepat sekali kedua matanya yang semula tertutup terbuka tiba-tiba. Kemudian menutupnya kembali. Shizune menghembuskan napas, "Bukankah, Naruto…sedang…"

Perkataan gadis itu tidak sempat dilanjutkan ketika ia mengingat kalau cucunya sedang dalam keadaan yang berbahaya, "Siapkan, makanan, obat-obatan dan sake, Shizune." Dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, "Kita membutuhkan tenaga yang sangat besar hari ini."

Shizune hanya mengangguk dan keluar ruangan. Tsunade berdiam diri sebentar dan kemudian mulai menyiap-nyiapkan gulungan pengobatan yang ia perlukan. Menurut sumber yang ia percaya, segel Naruto terbuka jauh lebih besar dari biasanya. Mungkin kali ini Naruto telah berbuat sesuatu yang buruk.

…

Koridor kerajaan menuju kebagian selatan langsung adalah koridor terpanjang selain jalan rahasia. Tapi Tsunade lebih memilih untuk melewati bagian barat, sehingga perjalanan sedikit memutar. Mau bagaimanapun tempat itu adalah sebuah Istana Negara yang sangat luas. Tidak jauh berbeda seperti kerajaan-kerajaan yang ada didunia, dengan bangunan yang sangat tinggi dan kuat serta megah.

Tsunade tidak begitu suka suasana kerajaan karena akan mengingatkan dirinya pada suaminya, Namikaze Dan. Kerajaan pun membosankan, terlalu banyak peraturan yang melingkupinya. Tsunade melenggang dengan pakaian hijau yang setengah terbuka seperti biasanya. Tidak ada yang berani berkomentar mengenai hal itu.

Namikaze Tsunade adalah salah satu kunoichi terkuat di The Great Konoha yang menempati salah satu dari tiga Dewan Kehormatan Tertinggi di Konoha. Ucapannya akan mempengaruhi keputusan yang dibuat oleh Raja Konoha.

Tsunade diiringi oleh Shizune dan Ton Ton sampai ke Istana bagian barat. Mereka berdiri di depan pintu gerbang yang sangat tinggi dan berwarna agak putih kecoklatan. Sesaat Tsunade hendak menendang untuk membukanya, pintu itu terbuka. Muncul Neji dengan wajah yang mengisyaratkan ia lega.

"Aku tahu kau akan muncul, Tsunade-sama." Katanya sedikit malas dan ia langsung keluar dari ruangannya. Neji dengan pakaian putihnya keluar tanpa mambawa apapun. Ia sudah terbiasa melihat Tsunade datang dan mengobati Naruto. Terkadang segel Naruto terbuka saat mereka latihan dan Neji akan membantu Tsunade untuk mengunci cakra Naruto agar tidak tiba-tiba terbuka. Seperti yang diketahui, Naruto adalah Kyuubi. Kyuubi secara turun-temurun diwariskan ke anggota keluarga Namikaze.

Klan Namikaze sangat kuat namun perannya dikerajaan yang selalu menjadi anggota angkatan perang dan sulitnya bertahan hidup karena Kyuubi. Klan saat ini hanya terdiri dari mereka berdua, Tsunade dan Naruto. Mungkin ada Namikaze lainnya yang kabur mengingat peristiwa 40 tahun lalu. Peperangan yang sangat besar antar negara dan memicu persengitan antar Klan yang berkuasa walaupun pada akhirnya jatuh pada Klan Uchiha saat Klan Senju dijatuhkan.

Jatuhnya Klan Senju pun sampai saat ini masih dipertanyakan. Kini dua Klan terbesar dan terkuat di The Great Konoha, Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Namikaze? Tentu Klan kuat namun sangat kecil dan tetap memiliki pengaruh yang besar.

Tsunade berjalan mendahului yang lainnya, "Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?"

Neji terhenti sebentar, karena tidak biasanya Tsunade menanyakan keadaan Naruto. Biasanya Tsunade selalu mengatahui keadaan Naruto bahkan sebelum segel Naruto mulai terbuka. "Hm?"

Langkah kaki Tsunade tidak juga terhenti, "Aku hanya ingin tahu, separah apa keadaannya, karena menurut berita yang kudengar segel Naruto terbuka jauh lebih dalam dari biasanya."

Hal ini yang juga membuat Neji penasaran. Awalnya karena mereka berdua adalah Namikaze, Neji menganggap akan ada ikatan khusus yang menghubungkan mereka berdua. Maka tidak ada yang aneh kalau Tsunade-sama selalu hadir disaat yang tepat saat Naruto kesakitan karena segelnya terbuka. Tapi semakin lama, Neji menyadari kalau ada orang lain yang memberitahu Tsunade tentang segel itu. Siapa kiranya yang memberitahu Tsunade tentang segel itu. Adakah orang lain dikerajaan yang mengetahuinya?

Mungkin kah?

"Entahlah, seperti biasanya. Naruto selalu bertindak seperti tidak terjadi apapun. Tapi segelnya terbuka jauh lebih dalam, dan saya yakin rasanya pasti sangat menyakitkan." Neji terhenti sebentar untuk mengingat keadaan Naruto, "Apalagi kemarin Sasuke menghajarnya habis-habisan." Tsunade tidak bergeming mendengar perkataan Neji seolah-olah ia mengetahuinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka akan sampai ke kamar Naruto dan melihat pemandangan yang membuat gigi mereka bergemeretak. Dan Neji, Neji merasa akan membakar habis ruangan itu.

…

Bunyi dentingan jam yang terasa sangat pelan. Burung-burung yang sudah sibuk memulai harinya diluar jendela. Angin yang masuk perlahan meniupkan udara segar dipagi hari dan cahaya matahari yang masuk ke ruangan melalui celah-celah jendela.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya sedang memeluk seseorang. Bau yang khas, ia tahu benar siapa yang ia peluk. Hangat, mungkin cenderung panas. Rasanya ia ingin menendang orang yang ada didalam pelukannya itu, tapi…pagi hari itu lebih menyenangkan kalau berada diatas kasur beberapa menit sebelum bangun.

Matanya melirik keseluruh ruangan, mungkin tidak seluruhnya karena ia tidak menggerakkan kepalanya. Ruangan yang didominasi warna krem, putih dan coklat. Ia tidak pernah menyadari kalau ruangan itu berwarna seperti ini. Kapan terakhir kalinya ia masuk keruangan itu? Mungkin beberapa tahun lalu, Sasuke tidak ingat dan rasanya tidak perlu ia ingat.

Apakah ruangan ini sekosong ini? Seingatnya ruangan Naruto penuh dengan tempelan dan warna Orange. Ia kembali mengingat-ingat kapan kiranya terakhir kalinya ia masuk ke ruangan itu. Rasanya dulu sekali pernah ia masuk, tapi tidak seperti ini. Semalam pun saat ia memasuki ruangan itu Sasuke tidak memperhatikan seisinya.

Pandangan Sasuke tertuju pada sebuah foto dimeja, ada tiga bingkai disana. Bingkai pertama adalah gambar dua orang laki-laki berambut orange, yang ia kenali sebagai Naruto dan Minato. Gambar yang kedua adalah gambar seorang laki-laki –mungkin Minato- dan seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang. Sasuke sepertinya pernah melihat foto ini dulu. Gambar yang terakhir adalah gambar mereka bertiga, Naruto, Itachi dan Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali mengingat hari foto itu diambil –mungkin 10 atau 11 tahun yang lalu-, hari yang terik dan Sasuke malas sekali untuk keluar rumah. Foto itu diambil awalnya hanya untuk keluarga kerajaan, tapi saat itu Naruto yang hanya berdiri melihat Itachi dari kejauhan hampir tertidur.

Saat itu dibawah pohon, Sasuke begitu kesal karena dirinya harus berpanas-panasan dan difoto demi pencitraan keluarga kerajaan sedangkan Naruto enak-enakan tidur. Ia mendekati Naruto yang sedang tidur –menurut Sasuke- dari belakang perlahan. Tapi yang Sasuke dapati saat ia tepat disamping Naruto adalah tatapan sedih Naruto saat ia melihat Itachi sedang bersama dengan ibu mereka, **Mikoto**.

Kaki Sasuke reflek menendangnya, hingga Naruto terjatuh, hingga Naruto marah-marah. Hingga kesedihan hilang dari wajahnya. Kemudian Itachi datang menarik mereka berdua karena menganggap kami bertengkar-mungkin memang bertengkar- dan kami dipaksa untuk berfoto bersama.

Sasuke menutup kedua matanya dan menggambarkan kejadian itu dipelupuk matanya. Rasanya baru kemarin Naruto menggerutu karena foto itu. Sasuke melirik ke arah lainnya. Ia tidak menemukan foto Hinata atau bahkan Sakura.

Senyum, Sasuke tanpa ia sadari tersenyum.

Dan mengkerut saat ia yakin, ia akan menemukan foto Sakura di dompet Naruto. Perlu diingat untuk dicari nanti. Sasuke tidak akan melakukan apapun terhadap isi dompet itu. Itu kalau ia tidak menemukan apapun. Seandainya ia menemukan foto orang lain, Sakura, Hinata…atau bahkan…Neji?

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan tanpa ia sadari pelukan yang semakin erat membuat Naruto gusar dalam tidurnya. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan bergeser kebelakang sedikit. Ia menatap Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas. Tidurnya kadang menampakan wajah sedikit kesakitan. Apakah ia sedang sakit?

Kapan Naruto pernah sakit?

Sasuke tidak tahu kapan Naruto sakit, mungkin tidak pernah. Bukankah ada yang mengatakan kalau orang bodoh tidak akan sakit? Sasuke menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Bukan hal yang biasa ia lakukan. Sepertinya ia menyadarinya, tidak hanya cerita cinta Naruto yang tidak diketahuinya, tapi seluruh kejadian hidup Naruto yang tidak berhubungan dengannya tidak ia ketahui.

Sasuke kesal, ia tidak mengetahui apapun mengenai Naruto. Kapan ia pernah menceritakan mengenai dirinya? Mungkin, ini semua karena Naruto selalu ada disampingnya, tersenyum, ceria dan terkadang bertengkar. Wajah Naruto tidak pernah menampakkan kelemahannya.

Sasuke kesal, ia tidak pernah melihat kelemahan Naruto. Sepertinya mereka berdua pernah bertengkar hebat saat mereka kecil, dan Naruto…saat itu pertamakalinya mereka saling pukul. Setelahnya beberapakalipun Sasuke mencoba mengingat, Naruto yang selalu membalas perkataannya tidak pernah membalas pukulannya.

Bibirnya tersungging, membentuk senyuman yang jahil. Naruto tahu rasa sakitnya kalau ia memberontak. Walaupun harus diakui Naruto sangat kuat. Setidaknya kekuatannya mampu membuatnya menjadi Panglima Muda. Benar, menjadi panglima muda bersama dengan Neji.

Kapan Sasuke mulai merasa kalau Naruto akan diambil oleh orang lain? Naruto akan selalu ada disampingnya bukan? Tentu saja, karena ia raja dan Naruto adalah pelayannya. Itu kalau ia yang jadi Raja nantinya. Kalau Neji?

Sasuke tidak tahan terhadap pemikirannya sendiri, dan menggengam erat tanggannya. Pandangannya dialihkan kembali ke Naruto yang menggerakkan tubuhnya, nampak seperti orang yang sedang gelisah. Dari wajahnya pun semua orang akan tahu, kalau Naruto sedang kesakitan.

Bukankah Kyuubi akan menyembuhkanya dengan cepat? Ataukah karena Naruto sudah tidak seperti dahulu? Saat ia menerima segel Kyuubi 13 tahun lalu sesaat Minato mati. Atau karena Sasuke memukulnya dengan berlebihan?

Sasuke terdiam, ia tidak sadar kalau dirinya memeluk erat Naruto, seperti seorang ibu yang memeluk anaknya yang barusaja lahir, atau seperti sepasang kekasih yang hampir mati karena kecelakaan. Siapapun tahu dikerajaan kalau Sasuke adalah orang sangat manja. Namun hanya pada Naruto.

Matanya melirik kearah bibir Naruto yang menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat didengarnya dengan baik. Ia ingat kalau semalam ia menyentuh bibir itu dengan miliknya. Bodoh sekali, Sasuke merasa dirinya menjadi bodoh. Apa yang membuatnya melakukan hal bodoh itu? Mungkin penyakit bodoh Naruto menular pada dirinya.

Gerak tubuh Naruto semakin lama semakin gelisah, namun tidak juga membuka matanya. Sasuke bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Menendangnya? Seperti biasanya? Atau menci-

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyadari kalau semalam ia tertidur dikasur sedikit keras itu. Warnanya coklat tua, selaras dengan warna dinding dan furniture dikamarnya. Mungkin Hinata yang membantunya menata ruangannya, atau Neji?

Sesaat Sasuke merasa kesal, Neji sangat dengan Naruto. Aneh, seingatnya dulu Itachi juga sangat dekat dengan Naruto. Itachi dan Naruto, bahkan mereka berdua jauh lebih mirip seperti kakak dan adik dari pada dirinya dan Itachi. Mungkin saja Naruto dan Itachi…

Sasuke menendang Naruto untuk bangun, dan mereka bertengkar. Mereka bergulat saling mencekik –Sasuke yang mencekik- Naruto menggeliat karena rasa sakitnya. Rasa sakitnya berlipat-lipat karena punggungnya, Sasuke sadar itu. Hanya saja mereka tidak menghentikan pergulatan itu.

Dan sesaat kemudian pintu kamar Naruto terbuka dengan lebar.

…

"Hoi, Naru-chan! Ba-" Tsunade menendang pintu hingga engselnya rusak, mungkin ini yang ke-7 atau yang ke-8 kalinya. Ia melihat Naruto sedang ber-berpelukan? Dengan Sasuke, "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak peduli dan duduk dikasur mereka.

Neji dan Shizune yang menggendong Ton Ton memasuki ruangan. Mata Neji langsung tertuju pada tangan Sasuke yang masih melingkupi tubuh Naruto. Niatnya Sasuke mau memiting Naruto, tapi kalau dalam keadaan berbaring diatas kasur…siapapun berpikir hal-hal lainnya. Termasuk Neji.

Byakugan langsung disambut oleh Sharingan. Neji menatap tajam Sasuke yang sedang 'menyingkirkan' Naruto. Tsunade mengeluarkan beberapa gulungan tanpa menanyakan apapun pada Naruto, atau bahkan tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto. Naruto memang tidak menjelaskan apapun karena ia merasa tidak perlu.

Naruto menatap Neji yang masih perang dingin dengan Sasuke. Ia terkejut, karena tidak menyadari kehadiran Neji, ia tahu seseorang selain neneknya dan Shizune memasuki ruangan tapi ia tidak menyadarinya kalau itu Neji.

Naruto merasa bingung, mengapa dirinya terasa 'panik'? dihadapan Neji, rasanya aneh dipandang oleh Byakugan milik Neji dan merasa aneh lagi ketika Neji membantunya untuk duduk karena sepertinya Neji tahu tubuhnya terasa kaku. Neji selalu membantunya disaat-saat seperti ini, jadi Naruto sudah terbiasa meminta bantuan Neji.

Tidak seperti Sasuke, Neji selalu bisa diandalkan.

Tsunade tiba-tiba menendang kasur Naruto dan membuat ruang yang cukup untuknya membuka 3 gulungan segel pengobatan yang ia selalu gunakan untuk meringankan rasa sakit Naruto. Segel Naruto tidak dapat disembuhkan oleh pengobatan apapun.

Sasuke tidak dapat berbuat apapun ketika tendangan Tsunade membuat Naruto terlempar ke arahnya. Naruto mengerang kesakitan dan dihadapan Sasuke, Neji membantunya berdiri dan perlahan membuka pakaiannya-bajunya-.

Secara tertatih Naruto berjalan ke arah tengah gulungan yang sudah dibuka segel jurusnya oleh Tsunade. Tsunade duduk disebelah kanannya dan diseberangnya terdapat Shizune yang sudah memulai jurusnya. Ia melirik kearah Neji, "Neji, seperti biasanya." Dan Sasuke bisa melihat Neji mengangguk.

Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan mereka, ia hanya terdiam dan memperhatikannya. Tentu dengan Sharingan yang masih utuh. Ia berniat akan mengcopy jurus pengobatan itu.

Neji berjalan ke arah Naruto dan kemudian memukul ke 64 titik syaraf Naruto. Hingga Naruto lemah dan Neji menyangga seluruh tubuhnya. Neji melakukannya agar Kyuubi dalam tubuh Naruto tidak bangkit atau untuk mencegar Naruto melakukan hal bodoh ketika proses pengobatan berlangsung.

Segel itu sangat sakit saat terbuka, dan proses pengobatan untuk menutupnya pun tak kalah jauh rasa sakitnya. Ini sudah yang beberapa kalinya Neji membantu Tsunade, Neji bahkan tidak dapat menghitungnya lagi. Ia tetap mengaktifkan Sharingannya.

Ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya dipagi hari yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela yang ditutupi oleh tirai terasa sangat gelap. Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau formasi tiga gulungan yang dipersilangkan dan Naruto berada ditengah-tengahnya tepat disangga-dipeluk- oleh Neji.

Tiga gulungan itu bersinar kehijauan, dan membentuk seperti api disisi-sisinya. Menunjukkan kalau segel pengobatannya telah aktif. Dengan Sharingannya Sasuke melihat punggung Naruto menunjukkan suatu chakra yang tidak biasa. Sebenarnya terkadang ia merasa kalau ada chakra aneh di punggung sahabatnya itu.

Chakra yang berwarna kemerahan itu seperti menghasilkan atau menampakkan semburat warna merah dikulit Naruto. Sesaat Sasuke berpikir kalau semburat itu seperti tulisan. Tapi kemudian perlahan semburat itu mulai menghilang bersamaan dengan teriakan Naruto.

Naruto berteriak semakin melengking. Sasuke melihat Neji semakin panik, Tsunade dan Shizune tidak berhentinya menggunakan segel dan mengalirkan chakranya pada Naruto. Shizune kemudian keluar dari lingkupan cahaya kehijauan diujung gulungan, ia setengah tersengal ketika berbicara pada Tsunade, "Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi, sepertinya kali ini kita butuh bantuan orang lain Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade tetap tidak bergeming, sedangkan Sasuke mendekati mereka. "Biar aku yang menggantikan, aku sudah mengcopy seluruh jurus yang diperlukan." Tsunade melirik kearahnya.

Ia seperti berpikir ketika ia melihat Sasuke lekat, "Tidak bisa." Kemudian berpaling pada muridnya itu, "Shizune, kau bisa beristirahat sebentar. Aku masih sanggup." Dan Shizune mengangguk.

Sasuke kembali duduk disamping Shizune yang sedang meminum beberapa obat-obatan untuknya sendiri. Mungkin untuk mengembalikan kekuatannya kembali. Mereka berdua melihat Naruto yang kesakitan. Wajahnya memerah dan taringnya muncul, tapi chakranya atau chakra Kyuubi tidak dapat keluar.

Sasuke tidak menyukai wajah sakit Naruto. Ia tidak pernah melihat Naruto kesakitan seperti itu, sekalipun mereka sering dinas bersama, tapi ia tidak pernah menjumpai keadaan dimana Naruto terlihat tanpa harapan seperti ini. Ah tidak, karena ia melihat seperti seseorang yang sedang meregang nyawanya dan harapan hidupnya hanya ada pada Neji.

Tangannya berkeringat, ia tidak suka sensasi menunggu dan seperti tidak berguna seperti ini. Tsunade menarik napasnya, dan melirik kearah Neji tanpa menghentikan aliran chakranya, "Bagaimana keadaannya Neji?" tanya Tsunade. Tidak biasanya Tsunade bertanya ketika pengobatan berlangsung.

Pengobatan kali ini memang sedikit lama dari biasanya, mungkin karena segel yang menyerupai kutukan dipunggung Naruto tidak juga tertutup walaupun semburat merah sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Naruto bergerak menggeliat, dan tiba-tiba Sasuke masuk kedalamnya dan memisahkan Naruto dari Neji saat Naruto mulai mememeluk erat Neji. Pelukan itu memang erat, tapi mungkin Naruto tidak menyadari tindakan spontan itu.

Saat mereka dipisahkan, Sasuke tanpa Sharingannya pun bisa melihat kalau baju Neji tercabik karena genggaman Naruto yang sangat kuat. Sasuke kemudian memegang kepala Naruto. Mengerikan sekali, matanya setengah terbuka dan mulutnya penuh dengan airliur akibat teriakannya.

Dan Sasuke memeluknya. Perlahan tapi pasti kedua tangannya melingkupi tubuh NAruto yang berteriak kesakitan. Neji terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Sasuke, Sasuke menatapnya dan kemudian mendesis, "Kau bisa melihatnya dengan Byakuganmu sekarang!"

Neji melirik kearah Tsunade yang tidak mempermasalahkan tindakan Sasuke itu, dan Shizune sudah kembali keposisinya. Neji melihat Naruto dengan Byakugannya. Tubuh Naruto seperti api yang berpusar pada punggungnya. Neji pernah melihat hal itu dulu, saat mereka bertarung. Bedanya pusaran itu ada di perutnya. Kyuubi tidak bangkit, mungkin ia paham tuannya tidak dalam bahaya.

Segel itu perlahan menutup, sekalipun dari luar semburatnya mulai hilang tetapi dengan Byakugan, Ia dapat melihat kalau segel itu masih ada dibawah kulit Naruto. Naruto berteriak sangat keras ketika Tsunade bersiap menggunakan segel penutup.

Ton ton ikut membantu Tsunade dengan memberikan perempuan itu minuman. Mungkin sake, pikir Sasuke. Tsunade memang hebat, Sasuke yang menyentuh tubuh Naruto langsung dapat merasakan aliran chakranya. Sasuke menyentuh kepala Naruto perlahan dan membisikan beberapa hal padanya.

Tindakan Sasuke itu mengejutkan Neji, bukan karena ia ingin tahu apa yang dibisiki oleh Sasuke tapi karena entah kenapa proses menutup segel Naruto jadi jauh lebih cepat. Bahkan siapapun bisa melihat kalau wajah Naruto mulai kembali ke rona sehatnya.

Kira-kira sepuluh menit Sasuke membisikinya seperti itu dan segelnya sudah tertutup dengan sempurna. Tsunade menarik seluruh gulungannya saat Sasuke menggendongnya ketempat tidur dan Shizune sudah berdiri ikut merapikan gulungannya.

Neji menatap Sasuke seperti terkejut, seperti dirinya tidak mempercayai tindakan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak memperdulikan Neji, ia mendatangi Tsunade, "Bisa aku minta gulungan itu?" tanyanya tanpa getar keraguan didalamnya.

Tsunade yang sibuk memasukkan gulungan itu kedalam tas yang di bawa Shizune melihat kearah Sasuke, ia tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi selain kelelahan diwajahnya, "Untuk apa?" tanyanya dingin. Tsunade tidak begitu suka Sasuke, karena tingkah lakunya pada cucunya yang ia kategorikan sebagai kurang ajar.

Sasuke ragu untuk menjawabnya sesaat, "Agar aku bisa mengobatinya secara langsung,-" ia terhenti sebentar, "Aku tidak tahu, itu segel apa yang ada dipunggungnya, tapi aku rasa aku bisa menutupnya sendirian." Sasuke tidak bisa dan tidak mau membayangkan kalau orang lainnya akan melihat Naruto lemah seperti itu. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena Sasuke tidak ingin orang berpikir kalau pelayannya sangat lemah. Orang akan menyerang kerajaan kalau ada orang yang tahu Naruto lemah.

Tsunade meliriknya, "Aku tidak mau." Dan membuang wajahnya, ia kembali merapikan gulungan itu, "Aku tidak percaya padamu."

Sharingan Sasuke berputar memerah, seakan menggunakan genjutsu pada Tsunade. Tapi kemudian ia menutup matanya kembali, wajar saja kalau Tsunade tidak mau memberikan gulungan itu. Ia kembali kearah Naruto yang tidur dengan tenang diatas kasurnya dan berbalik menuju pintu keluar, "Katakan padanya nanti saat ia sudah sadar untuk langsung menemuiku. Aku tidak peduli kalau ia harus menyeret tubuhnya."

Tsunade dan Shizune tidak memperdulikan perkataannya, dan kembali memeriksa keadaan Naruto. Namun tidak dengan Neji, ia mengejar Sasuke, "Apa yang kau inginkan, Sasuke!"

Apa yang ia inginkan? Tidak ada, ia hanya ingin agar tidak seorang pun yang dapat melihat pelayannya lemah. Itu saja, tidak ada yang lain. Karena Naruto adalah pelayannya, karena si Bodoh itu adalah miliknya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik hanya untuk mengatakan, "Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Hyuuga!"

Berapakalipun Neji bertanya padanya, tidak ada satupun pertanyaan yang dijawab oleh Sasuke. Sasuke memasuki ruangannya dan bersiap untuk ke pusat pemerintahan. Semalam ia sudah memecat Haruno langsung dan Hinata… benar, ia butuh Hinata untuk memperingatkan kakaknya dan mungkin ada hal yang bisa ia ketahui dari Hinata.

…

Malam itu terasa seperti ada malaikat yang membawanya terbang tinggi ke awan dan kemudian langsung dihempaskan ke bumi. Itu yang dirasakan oleh Haruno Sakura saat Sasuke tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya langsung tanpa Naruto dan siapapun yang mendampinginya. Saat itu Sasuke tetap terlihat tampan walaupun wajahnya seperti orang marah besar.

Pintumu kau buka dan berdiri orang yang kau cintai? Siapa yang tidak senang dengan kenyataan itu? Tapi sesaat kemudian Sasuke dengan dinginnya berkata secara langsung, "Kau perempuan tidak tahu malu! Jangan pernah muncul dikantor lagi." Diam sesaat dan kemudian muncul kata-kata itu, "Kau dipecat."

Dan pergi begitu saja.

"Siapa yang tidak kesaaaaallllllll!" katanya sesegukan didepan 4 botol sake kosong dan ia masih berencana untuk memesan banyak botol lainnya.

Sakura masih menggunakan pakaian tidurnya saat ia keluar dari rumahnya untuk 'curhat' pada Ino. Sahabat kantor sekaligus rivalnya. Tentu hal itu menjadi berita baik bagi Ino, tapi sekaligus berita buruk karena Sakura akan muncul untuk menanyakan banyak hal padanya.

"Kau tahu kenapa kau dipecat, Sakura-chan?" tanya Ino yang sebenarnya malas untuk bertanya, tapi kalau karena Sasuke bosan di ikuti oleh mereka maka Ino harus siap-siap untuk dipecat pula.

Sakura memukul-mukulkan genggaman tangannya pada meja. Bunyi yang ditimbulkan membuat orang-orang disekelilingnya melihat kearahnya. Ino berusaha untuk menghentikannya tapi gagal. Mau bagaimanapun sepertinya Sakura sudah cukup mabuk.

"Hentikan, Sakura-chan! Laki-laki kan tidak hanya Sasuke-san!" benar pikir Ino, lebih baik kau beralih saja pada si hijau rumput beralis tebal tidak jelas itu saja! Sasuke untuk ku!

Sakura memeluk Ino dan sesegukan, kali ini karena ia menangis, "Aku menyukainya… sangat menyukainya…"

Itu pun aku tahu, pikir Ino, "Iya..iya.."

"Aku tidak tahu, kenapa ia memecatku! Aku tidak berbuat apapun." Katanya dan kemudian menatap Ino, "Iya 'kan?" tanyanya untuk meminta kepastian pada sahabatnya itu.

"Iya, kau tidak melakukan apapun. Mungkin nantinya aku juga akan dipecat. Jadi jangan sesedih itu Sakura-chan." Hiburnya, namun dalam hatinya ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Jangan sampai. "Tadi siang ia memang terlihat marah." Kata Ino dan hal ini mengalihkan pandangan Sakura.

"Benar juga!" seperti orang sadar dan sudah tidak mabuk. Sakura duduk dengan tegak, "Tadi siang ia seperti marah besar! Tapi-" ia mencoba mengingat kejadian tadi siang. "-tapi sepertinya ia marah pada Naruto. Bukan padaku?"

Ino tertegun mendengar nama Naruto, pemikirannya teralihkan sesaat ia mendengar nama itu, "Terkadang aku bingung, kenapa Sasuke hanya bisa marah seperti itu pada Naruto?-" ia terhenti sebentar, "Kadang aku pun sadar kalau Sasuke memukuli atau melakukan hal lainnya hanya pada Naruto."

Sakura mengingat-ingat hubungan kedua laki-laki itu, "Benar, Sasuke seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang Naruto, atau sebaliknya…"

"Mungkin saja Naruto menyimpan kelemahan Sasuke?" tanya Ino.

Sakura menghembuskan napas panjangnya, "Kau yakin, Ino?" hal ini membuat Ino menatap sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu, "Mana mungkin Sasuke-kun memiliki kelemahan, Iya kan?" tanyanya kemudian ia tertawa-tawa kecil. Dasar orang mabuk.

Keesokan paginya Sakura membuka kedua matanya dan terkejut ketika ia melihat kearah jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Ia mengumpat dibalik hembusan napasnya. Ia kesal ia terlambat dan buru-buru untuk mandi. Bahkan kepalanya tidak membantunya pagi itu. Hang over yang berlebihan, untuk membuka mata saja sulit.

Sakura lebih membenci hari itu karena ketika ia akan keluar dari rumahnya saat semuanya sudah rapi dan siap, ia baru ingat kalau semalam Sasuke telah memecatnya. "Sh*t!" umpatnya sambil melempar berkas yang ia bawa.

Ia membanting tubuhnya kearah kasur dan memeluk satu buah bantal. Perlahan dengan kaki kanannya ia mencopot stocking dikaki kirinya. Ia benci. Benci. Benci hari itu! Ia tidak dapat melihat Sasuke.

Ia terhenti sebentar, hari ini ada schedule untuk bertemu Sasuke? Dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hari ini ia hanya perlu ke pusat pemerintahan untuk menyerahkan laporan-laporan yang harus ia serahkan ke Panglima Angkatan Perang dan ke Raja dari Angkatan Perang Pusat dan Angkatan Perang Darat. Kemarin Hyuuga Hinata menyerahkannya padanya.

Masa bodoh pikirnya! ia sudah dipecat bukan? Sudah bukan tugasnya lagi merapikan berkas-berkas yang harus diperiksa oleh Kerajaan. Apalagi itu laporannya Hinata dan Naruto, biarkan saja mereka berdua dimarahi karena dianggap tidak menyerahkan laporannya.

Sakura berdiri dan kemudian mengambil 4 berkas laporan yang dua diantaranya adalah milik Naruto dan Hinata. Ia berencana akan membakarnya. Saat tiba-tiba ia membuka berkas itu. Awalnya ia tidak peduli, karena ia tidak pernah memeriksa laporan orang lain. Laporan-laporan itu biasanya disegel rapi, ada jurus tertentu yang melingkupinya. Ketika segel itu dibuka, maka tidak dapat ditutup lagi dan orang akan tahu sudah ada yang pernah membukanya.

Tiap segel akan berbeda dari orang yang membuatnya dan Sakura tahu dari jenis chakra yang melingkupi segel itu, laporan ditangannya ini milik Naruto. Ia tidak peduli. Tapi kadang ia penasaran kenapa Naruto bisa membuat laporan dengan waktu yang tepat. Sakura tidak pernah sekalipun mendengar keluhan para tetinggi konoha terhadap laporan Naruto itu.

Ia membuka segel itu perlahan, seperti ada api yang menari-nari diatasnya dan kemudian menghilang sesaat amplop itu ia buka. Laporan latihan dan strategi maupun mengenai kewilayahan. Tidak sedikit ada pasukan mata-mata atau pasukan dari negara lainnya yang mencoba masuk kewilayah darat. Semua itu terdapat dalam laporan Naruto.

Sakura tidak menemukan laporan Neji, mungkin bukan saatnya Neji. Ataukah Neji terkadang terlambat menyerahkan laporannya. Ia menaruh laporan Naruto dan melihat laporan lainnya. Hanya dokumen biasa dari bagian keuangan, laporan keuangan harian.

Ia kembali pada laporan Naruto, "Kenapa juga aku harus melihat laporan Naruto!" dan membanting laporan itu ke meja. Ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya kekasur.

Ada tiga jam dirinya tertidur, saat itu sudah cukup siang untuk perutnya memintanya untuk diisi. Semenjak ia hidup sendiri kadang ia tidak sempat untuk memasak dan hanya makan nasi siap saji yang ia pesan. Hari ini pun demikian, ia memilih untuk memesan mie ramen. Mie ramen langganan Naruto.

Tiba-tiba ia mengingat laporan Naruto, tidak ada salah dirinya membaca laporan Naruto. Mungkin ada hal bodoh didalamnya yang bisa membuatnya tertawa. Sakura sadar sejak dulu kalau Naruto punya perasaan padanya. Yah, Naruto dimatanya tidak ada apa-apanya dari Sasuke. Jadi ia tidak pernah memperhatikan Naruto. Walaupun laki-laki itu sangat persisten terhadap perasaannya.

Ia membuka laporan itu sambil memakan Mie Ramennya. Ada yang aneh dilaporan itu, bukan karena isinya taoi karena tulisannya. Isinya patut dipuji termasuk tulisannya yang rapi. Tapi berapa kalipun Sakura mencoba mengingatnya tulisan Naruto tidak seperti ini. Lebih berantakan dari ini.

Lalu laporan ini, tulisan siapa?

Sakura berdiri dan meninggalkan sarapan sekaligus makan siangnya, ia yakin betul kalau itu bukan tulisan Naruto. Ia seringkali mendapat surat cinta dari Naruto. Jadi ia tahu benar kalau itu bukan tulisan Naruto. Tapi setahunya laporan seperti ini akan mendapat penjagaan yang sangat ketat.

Pihak kerajaan akan meneliti setiap laporan yang masuk termasuk jenis tulisan. Setiap tulisan akan diberi segel atau jurus tertentu untuk diamankan, jadi saat masuk kemeja petinggi konoha dan raja, laporan yang masuk akan langsung diketahui milik siapa dari segel yang tertera. Segelpun tak mungkin ditiru atau dipalsukan bahkan oleh dua orang kembar identikpun.

Kalau segel yang ada dilaporan itu milik Naruto tapi tulisannya bukan, itu artinya Naruto bekerja sama dengan seseorang untuk dibuatkan laporan untuknya. Kemudian ia menyegel laporan tersebut. Ini menjadi kejahatan yang sangat tinggi, tidak mungkin petinggi akan menerima hal ini begitu saja. ini penipuan.

Apalagi kalau tulisan ini dikenali sebagai tulisan Naruto, itu artinya segel terhadap tulisan ini sudah dikenali sebagai tulisan Naruto dipusat dokumen. Astaga! Pikir Sakura. Itu artinya semenjak awal Naruto membuat laporan…ah tidak…dari awal ia menduduki jabatan atau saat ia mengikuti ujian masuk Angkatan Darat, Naruto sudah bekerja sama dengan orang lain itu.

Ini termasuk _High Crime_ tidak mungkin Naruto akan lolos seberapa tinggi dan pentingnya dirinya bagi kerajaan. Pemalsuan dokumen! Ya ampun… pertanyaannya sekarang adalah siapa yang membantunya? Siapa yang menuliskan laporan-laporan itu untuknya? Siapa yang mau peduli padanya dan selalu ada disisinya?

Sasuke-kun kah?

Apakah itu Sasuke? Orang yang selalu menyiksanya itu? Mungkin saja Naruto ada disisinya karena Sasuke menyimpan rahasia ini dari umum. Tapi untuk apa? Untuk apa Sasuke membantu Naruto? Tanpa ia bantu pun, Naruto tetap akan jadi pelayannya. Karena persahabatan diantara mereka?

Ah, hanya orang bodoh yang mempercayai hubungan diantara keduanya adalah persahabatan. Sakura sudah lama memeperhatikan Sasuke. Memang Sasuke sangat perhatian pada Naruto tapi menurutnya itu karena Naruto adalah pelayannya yang setia semenjak mereka kecil.

Jadi tidak mungkin yang menuliskan laporan ini adalah Sasuke. Siapa Naruto bisa-bisanya memperbudak Sasuke. Ditambah tulisan ini, ini bukan tulisan Sasuke. Sakura sudah sering melihat coret-coretan tangan Sasuke. Kalau bukan Sasuke lalu siapa.. siapa yang selalu ada di sisi Naruto?

Neji?

Bukan kah mereka selalu bersama dan ia berada ditempat yang sama dengan Naruto. Terlebih lagi mereka berdua adalah partner kerja. Mungkin kah itu Neji, apalagi sepertinya mereka sangat dekat. Sakura kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Neji terlalu memegang prinsip-prinsipnya untuk melakukan hal itu.

Naruto pun awalnya ia anggap sangat serius dan berprinsip. Mungkin memang Neji, pikir Sakura. Sakura kembali menatap tulisan itu. Rasanya ia tidak asing dengan tulisan itu. Tulisan rapi seperti ini, bisa dihitung siapa pemiliknya. Jangan-jangan…

Sakura kemudian kembali kekamarnya dan mengambil laporan milik Hinata. Ia ingat kalau Hinata adalah orang yang paling memiliki kemungkinan sebagai penulis laporan itu.

Benar. Tulisannya memang didesign berbeda. Tapi Sakura yang pernah satu kelas dan Akademi dengan Hinata tidak mungkin luput dengan tulisan itu. Ini tulisan Hinata yang dibuat berbeda dengan tulisan aslinya. Semuanya akan menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan mengapa Naruto dan Hinata sangat dekat dan sering kali mengumpulkan laporan pada waktu yang sama.

Tentu saja karena semua yang menulis dan mengerjakannya adalah Hinata. Mungkin Naruto yang membuat gambaran laporan itu, tapi selanjutnya yang membuatnya adalah Hinata. Sudah lagi, kapan Naruto punya waktu lebih untuk menulis laporan kalau pagi dan malam harinya bersama dengan Sasuke. Siang hingga sorenya ia berada dikantor atau latihan dengan Neji.

Hem-hem-hem… mungkin ini senjata yang bagus untuk Sasuke. Mungkin saja Sasuke belum tahu kalau temannya, sahabatnya, dan pelayan satu-satu melakukan hal memalukan seperti ini. Mungkin saja Sasuke mau bertaruh mengenai suatu hal.

Sakura tersenyum menyeringai, ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan tempatnya kembali dan mungkin lebih dari itu. Hari itu ia sangat bersemangat untuk menyambut keesokan paginya. Ia akan menemui Sasuke, dan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

…

Pagi itu, mungkin sore itu yang lebih tepatnya. Naruto bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Ini adalah waktu terlama untuk pulih sesaat segelnya ditutup oleh Tsunade. Biasanya ia hanya butuh waktu satu sampai dua jam saja. tapi ini hampir enam jam ia tertidur dan saat ia membuka matanya. Ia melihat ada seseorang yang menutupi jalan masuknya cahaya senja.

Naruto mencoba berdiri dan melihat Sasuke disana, "Kau sudah bangun, Dobe?" tanyanya bernada khawatir. Mungkin Naruto sedang bermimpi.

Ia menggosok-gosokkan matanya, karena ia menganggap Sasuke yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya hanya ada didalam mimpi saja. Sesosok itu mendekatinya dan menyentuh dahinya, "Apakah aku perlu membangunkanmu seperti Cinderella lagi?"

Naruto nyengir dan kemudian menepis lengan Sasuke, "Kau bodoh atau apa, Teme! Snow White! Bukan Cinderella, dan aku bukan wanita!"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Naruto. Karena malam itu akan panjang bagi Naruto. Panjang karena tugasnya selama ia tertidur menumpuk dimeja Sasuke. Tentu saja tugas yang dibuat-dibuat oleh Sasuke.

….

Hari itu Sasuke makan malam hanya dengan Naruto, ia membatalkan rencana untuk mengintrogasi Hinata. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Sasuke tidak melihat Naruto. Iya.. . mungkin Sasuke sedikit merindukan Naruto. Sedikit.

Saat itu mereka berdua tidak tahu akan ada seseorang yang memasuki kehidupannya –Sasuke-, ketika saat itu terjadi, Naruto akan membenci Sasuke dengan sepenuh tenaga dan setiap hembusan napasnya.

Yah, cukup tersenyum saja malam itu.

~ bersambung

(dilemparin pake apel ijo) ayeeeehhhh… gak kena, gak kenaaaa… maap eah terlambat (dilemparin lagi pake apel malang)… -_- Chapter ini banyak Sakuranya.. padahal sayah suka sekali moment Sasuke-Hinata pas ngerebutin Naruto. Lebih asik dari pada Neji.

Well, sifat tokoh2 disini saya pikirkan dan memang sedikit berbeda dengan Naruto aslinya. Karena keadaan berubah, dan emang sakura sadis, kan sakura gak temenan sama naruto.

Itachi? Itachi? Iyaaaa… itachi bakal nongol. Tunggu aja, :D dia masih PW jadi Butler saya. Maklum lagi bosen sama Sebastian. Itachi jadi tokoh yang penting disini, jadi wajar kalo nongolnya belakangan.

Thanks to **Dobe siFujo, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, PoeChin, Naka-tan, dame dame no ko dame ku chan, ChaaChulie247, Loveteuk, aster-bunny-bee, Gunchan CacuNalu polepel, Uchy-san, NamikazeNoah, HJKH, Nasusay, Uzumakikagari, Aoi the Cielo **for the review (s).

Thanks to you all who keep read this fic. :D

Kyaaakyaakyaaaaaa….


	4. Chapter 4: Gloria

Title: Could it be Love?

Disclaimer: *guling-guling gagal nyuap Kishimoto-san…

Pairing: SasuNaru SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiNaru.

Warnings: Mature (l**anguage and content**)

Summary: intinya Sakura tahu kalau Naruto berbuat curang... :O APAAAAA!

* * *

Chapter 4: Gloria

Pernak-pernik berwarna emas dan silver, pertanda kejayaan. Warna pink, merah, peach, dan kuning, warna-warna kebahagian simbol pernikahan pengantin untuk yang wanita. Seseorang bisa memilih satu diantara warna dominan tersebut, walaupun tidak memilih diantaranya pun sah-sah saja.

Itu untuk pernikahan, tapi untuk pertunangan? Adat di Kerajaan Konoha tidak mengatur itu, walaupun sebagian besar lebih memilih warna pink dan kemudian menikah dengan kimono berwarna putih, atau bertunangan dengan gaun berwarna putih dan menikah dengan kimono berwarna merah. Semuanya sah-sah saja.

Tiap Klan memiliki warnanya masing-masing dalam merayakan hari bahagianya itu. Uchiha contohnya, mereka akan lebih banyak menggunakan warna seperti putih, merah, biru dan hitam. berbeda dengan Uzumaki yang lebih cenderung dan dominan pada warna orange atau merah, dan Klan Shika yang cenderung pada warna hijau, coklat dan hitam.

Orang yang menikah akan berbeda dengan orang yang mengantarnya, sama seperti keluarga atau teman yang akan mengantar seseorang untuk pergi. Begitu pula adat di Kerajaan Konoha, seseorang akan mendampingi saudara atau temannya ketika prosesi pernikahan. Pakaian pengantar pun akan disesuaikan dengan Klan orang yang akan menikah, itu kalau orang yang mengantar dan orang menikah berbeda klan.

Hari itu, seperti hati orang-orang yang berbahagia, seperti kedua calon tunangan yang sedang berbahagia. Matahari cerah menyengat, dan bahkan lebih cerah dari pagi-pagi seperti biasanya. Seakan-akan matahari muncul lebih cepat dan bertengger dilangit lebih awal dari hari.

"Bisa kau, berpakaian lebih cepat, Naruto?" kata Sasuke yang sudah tidak sabar berada disebelahnya.

Naruto menatapnya kesal, karena kimono berwarna merahnya sulit sekali digunakan. Bukan karena bentuknya yang lebih rumit, tapi karena Naruto yang memang hampir tidak pernah menggunakan kimono sebelumnya. Well, Klan Namikaze-Uzumaki hanya menyisakan dirinya dan seorang nenek kelewat muda.

Ia menggunakan kimono berwarna merah dengan garis berwarna putih disisinya. Naruto menepuk-nepuk lengannya, dan berkaca. Ia rasa ia telah siap untuk pergi. Langkah kakinya membawanya kehadapan sahabat dekatnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Pewaris tahta kerajaan yang menggunakan kimono berwarna hitam pekat.

Pandangan mereka saling bertemu, wajah Naruto kemerahan. Aneh rasanya menggunakan pakaian dihadapan sahabatnya sendiri. Mungkin karena hari ini hari yang istimewa.

Sasuke mendekatinya dan membuka ikatan kedua tali dihadapan Naruto, "Kau salah, seharusnya seperti ini." Katanya sambil membuat simpul yang baru. Jarak mereka begitu dekat dan hal ini disadari oleh Sasuke ketika Naruto mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihatnya.

Perasaan aneh melingkupinya saat ia bertemu dengan mata berwarna biru muda dengan wajah yang tetap sedikit kemerahan. Naruto kembali menunduk, "Orang yang sudah berpengalaman memang berbeda." Dari nadanya, kesedihan terselip didalamnya, "Aku harus mempelajarinya, dengan baik." Katanya kemudian menatap Sasuke kembali dan tersenyum.

Ya..begitu pikir Sasuke, ia paham betul alasan dibalik Naruto tersenyum seperti itu dihadapannya. Mungkin ini akan menjadi senyum terakhir untuknya. Sasuke telah selesai membuat simpul di kimono Naruto dan menepuk-nepuknya agar semakin terlihat rapi.

"Aku tetap tidak paham kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku, Teme." Katanya. Sasuke tahu ia tidak perlu menjawabnya, karena ia mengenal Naruto dan caranya berbicara. "Apa kau yakin?"

Naruto mundur selangkah dari posisi mereka, melebarkan jarak diantara mereka. Sasuke menatapnya dengan pahit dan tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia sendiri juga tidak paham dan tidak yakin dengan tindakannya ini. Ia melihat Naruto duduk diatas kursi di ruangan tunggu setelah mereka keluar dari ruang ganti disebelahnya.

Naruto merogoh sesuatu dari dalam kantongnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang ketika ia buka memperlihatkan sepasang cincin berwarna perak dengan garis tengah berwarna merah melingkupinya. Ia mengeluarkannya dan mencobanya di jari manis tangan kirinya.

Ia tersenyum, "Cincin ini bahkan pas di jariku." Dan ia tertawa garing dengan memperlihatkan tangan kirinya pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengikuti gerakannya dan tangan kiri mereka berdua saling berhadapan.

"Jarimu lebih kecil dari pada jari-jariku." Kata Sasuke yang menempelkan telapak tangannya pada telapak tangan Naruto dan menggenggam tangannya. Naruto menatapnya dengan mata dinginnya, lalu menepis tangan Sasuke.

"Menjijikan." Katanya membuang wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya saat Naruto menjauhkan jarak tempat duduk mereka. Naruto seringkali melakukannya saat ia marah pada Sasuke atau saat sedang menyembunyikan makanannya.

Seseorang masuk menginterupsi mereka berdua. Iruka, kepala pelayan di kerajaan kebingungan saat melihat Sasuke menatapnya dengan Sharingan. Ia masuk tanpa segan dan kemudian menepuk punggung Naruto, "Sudah saatnya, kalian keluarlah." Katanya dan kemudian menatap Naruto dengan pedih, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?" tanyanya tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke disampingnya.

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya mengangguk saja dan kemudian melirik Sasuke. Iruka merapikan pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto, "Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu menggunakan kimono." Dan membuat Naruto memperhatikannya lagi, "Dulu saat kau masih kecil dan ayahmu masih ada, kau suka sekali berlari-larian saat mau dipakaikan kimono."

Mulut Naruto terbuka untuk menjawabnya saat Sasuke menyelanya, "Kemudian ia berlari, jatuh dan berguling-guling membuat ayahnya mengunjungi rumah sakit dan berhenti memaksanya menggunakan kimono." Perkataan yang sebenarnya bercanda ini ditanggapi serius oleh Naruto.

"Aku-tidak-seperti-itu!" katanya kesal karena memang dulu Ia sengaja sering masuk rumah sakit agar ayahnya yang sangat sibuk menjenguknya dan memberinya perhatian.

Sasuke meliriknya dengan sebelah mata, "Kalau tidak ia akan berteriak-teriak memaksaku atau menggunakan air mata buaya dihadapan Itachi." Naruto sedikit tersentak saat nama Itachi disebut dengan mudahnya oleh Sasuke. Biasanya Sasuke akan menyebut Itachi dengan si Brengsek atau si Penghianat dihadapannya.

Naruto mengambil kembali kotak cincinnya dan bersiap-siap untuk melemparnya pada Sasuke sesaat sebelum Iruka melerai mereka, "Sudah, Sudah cukup! Kalian sudah ditunggu banyak orang!" katanya kemudian keluar dari tempat itu. Dua sahabat itu saling membuang muka dan mengikuti Iruka keluar dari ruangan itu.

Hari akan ada acara di kerajaan Konoha. Acara pengikatan kedua insan yang orang sebut dengan pertunangan. Lima tahun yang lalu acara seperti ini juga pernah digelar, dan bahkan jauh lebih besar lagi karena saat itu merupakan acara kedua dari rangkaian acara pengangkatan tahta Uchiha Sasuke sebagai pewaris tahta, disandingkan dengan Hyuuga Hinata.

Iruka menepuk punggung Naruto ketika mereka sampai didepan ruangan tempat pengikatan. Acara yang sangat sederhana dan hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga kerajaan. Acara di selenggarakan diruangan utama penyambutan tamu kerajaan Konoha. Ruangan yang besar dan indah.

5 tahun lalu, acara pertunangan sahabatnya itu diselenggarakan di gedung perayaan kerajaan, didalam kastil yang terpisah dari kastil kerajaan yang jauh lebih besar dan megah dari ruangan penyambutan tamu. Naruto menyentuh gagang pintu ruangan itu dengan berdebar-debar.

Area pintu masuk tempat mereka berada sekarang ini ada didalam serambi ruangan yang khusus dipersiapkan untuk keduanya memasuki altar upacara. Naruto membuka pintu itu perlahan sembari melirik Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan pekat. Didalamnya masih ada lorong yang di ujung lorong itu merupakan altar upacara. Lorong itu kosong, sisi kanan dan kirinya dipenuhi dengan lukisan para pendahulu di kerajaan Konoha.

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya, "Aku ingin sekali upacara membosankan ini cepat selesai,-" Sasuke meliriknya sembari mengikutinya dari belakang, "-sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan Gaara."

Langkah kaki mereka terasa semakin berat ketika mereka memasuki altar dan orang-orang terdekat kerajaan menyambut mereka dengan tepuk tangan tanpa antusias. Rasanya upacara yang akan mereka lakukan itu tidak lah patut. Mungkin tidak memang tidak patut, mengingat siapa Sasuke dan bertunangan untuk kedua kalinya.

Dari serambi kanan mereka, adalah tempat yang dipenuhi oleh sahabat sedangkan dibagian serambi mereka dipenuhi oleh keluarga kerajaan. Tamu yang menghadiri sangatlah sedikit, mengingat Sasuke tidak memiliki banyak teman. Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankurou, Sai, Kiba, Chouji, Shino, Rock lee, Temari, Tenten, Shizune, Ino, sebagian besar datang untuk melihat dan mendukung Naruto bukan Sasuke.

Dewan Kehormatan Tertinggi Konoha, Jiraiya menggunakan kimono berwarna hitam dengan corak keemasannya yang tidak match dengan wajahnya menyambut mereka berdua dan menepuk punggung Naruto. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dan sadar kalau ia harus merapikannya saat Iruka menatapnya tajam. Ia lupa ini upacara yang sakral. Upacara pengikatan (pertunangan) adalah upacara yang mengikat komitmen dan hati, setelah itu dilanjutkan dengan upacara pengabadian pertautan (pernikahan) untuk mengikat kehidupan dan apapun yang ada didalamnya, cinta, komitmen, masa depan, tubuh dan sebagainya.

Naruto melirik kearah Sasuke dan kemudian turun satu anak tangga yang ada di altar, diantara mereka dengan Jiraiya terdapat gulungan untuk memanggil binatang pengikat. Padahal baru dua minggu yang lalu Sasuke memutuskan hubungan mereka, pasti binatang yang –sedikit- cerewet itu akan berbicara panjang lebar. Haatoemon Hatoki, burung sejenis merpati atau parkit –entahlah, mungkin campurannya- berwarna hijau kekuningan.

Kemudian dari lorong altar yang berhadapan dengan lorong tempat mereka berdua masuk, muncullah Hinata yang mengenakan kimono berwarna merah yang warnanya serupa dengan Naruto. Naruto menatapnya, mungkin semua orang yang ada diruangan itu menatapnya dengan kagum. Hinata dengan rambut panjangnya yang sengaja diurai. Rambut depannyanya dikepang ke belakang dan disisakan sedikit untuk diatur kesamping kanan, serta diberi hiasan rambut, sangat cantik.

Hinata melihat Naruto memandangnya dan kemudian tersenyum. Senyum yang tidak ada kekecewaan sama sekali didalamnya, senyum bahagia. Senyum itu bahkan jauh lebih indah dari saat dirinya dan Sasuke bertunangan 5 tahun yang lalu. Ia menyibakkan pakaiannya dan kemudian berbalik ke belakang dengan mengulurkan tangannya, disana ada seorang gadis lainnya yang menggunakan kimono berwarna putih menggapai uluran tangan Hinata.

Benar. Haruno Sakura.

Ia tidak kalah cantiknya dengan Hinata, walaupun sebagian orang terutama wanita di kerajaan Konoha membencinya dan lebih memilih untuk mendukung Hinata. Kimono berwarna putih dengan corak berwarna pink bunga sakura membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan sedih. Ah…iya, Naruto, laki-laki yang harus merelakan gadis yang dicintainya selama 13 tahun demi sahabatnya sendiri.

Lima tahun yang lalu saat ia berdiri dan mengenakan kimono dengan warna yang sama diposisi yang sama pula, perasaannya tidak sepedih ini. Sakura bahkan tidak memandangnya sama sekali karena menatap Sasuke yang –menurut Sakura dan gadis lainnya- tampan.

Sakura berdiri disamping kiri Sasuke dan Hinata turun satu anak tangga. Naruto melihat Hinata yang wajahnya sedikit kemerahan. Hinata memang cantik, pikirnya sekaligus menghibur hatinya. Ia tidak mau mengakui bahwa ada yang jauh lebih cantik dari pada Hinata.

Jiraiya membuka upacara hari itu, dan membacakan pidato yang sudah tertulis. "Kalian berdua sudah siap?" tanyanya pada kedua orang yang dihadapkan pada komitmen untuk saling mencintai itu.

"Kami siap." Kata Sakura sigap, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Hinata melirik kearah mereka dan berpikir bahwa lima tahun yang lalu Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan itu. Walaupun ia tahu Sasuke menjawabnya dengan sekenanya.

Guru mesum itu berdehem karena banyak orang dibelakangnya khususnya keluarga kerajaan yang berbisik-bisik dibelakang mereka. Keluarga Haruno hanya terdiam, dan tidak berani menatap keluarga kerajaan lainnya. Sekalipun Sakura adalah sekretaris yang pandai dan cekatan, namun keluarga Kerajaan tetap lebih menyukai Hinata dari pada dirinya. Bukan hanya sudah terbiasa dengan kelembutan dan kesabaran Hinata tapi karena posisi Hinata yang sekaligus menjadi pewaris Klan Hyuuga, berdampingan dengan Sasuke pewaris Klan Uchiha.

Jiraiya memulai segel pengikatnya dihadapan sebuah gulungan berwarna putih dengan bertuliskan tinta hijau seperti warna zamrud. Guluangan itu bersinar dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda. Benda itu bentuknya seperti sebuah kerang berwarna kehijau sepertu batu batu zamrud. Sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu dan upacara-upacara pengikatan lainnya.

Ahli katak itu menggenggam kerang itu dan ia meniupnya. Seorang pun tidak ada yang bisa mendengar dan tidak terjadi apapun setelahnya. Tapi seperti tersihir seluruh orang yang ada diruangan itu terdiam. Kemudian dari atas ujung altar yang berlubang seekor burung merpati berwarna kehijauan itu muncul dan berhenti tepat diatas gulungan.

Berbeda dari upacara pemutusan ikatan, upacara pengikatan ini jauh lebih lama dan rumit. Burung merpati itu mendengus ketika melihat Sasuke dihadapannya. Sasuke tahu ia akan melihat burung itu mencibir, dan Naruto bahkan tidak memperhatikan upacaranya karena sibuk memikirkan sesuatu.

"Haatoemon Hatoki, siap melayani tuan." Kata burung merpati yang biasa melayani keluarga kerajaan itu. Sayapnya yang kehijauan dikepak-kepakkan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dihadapan Jiraiya, "Aku tidak sangka kalau harus ketemu Uchiha Jr. kembali, dasar merepotkan." Keluhnya.

Uchiha terdiam, dan Hinata menahan tawanya sedangkan orang-orang lainnya tidak begitu mendengar ucapan lirihnya. Burung itu menghadap Sasuke, "Pilihanmu tambah buruk saja." katanya agak keras. Sakura merenggut dan mengepal tangannya sekuat tenaganya.

Ino terkekeh-kekeh dibelakang, disusul dengan protes Lee dan wajah masam Naruto. Burung itu sesaat melirik kearah Naruto kemudian Hinata, "Hari ini anda jauh lebih cantik, Nona Hyuuga.. tak kusangka akan melihatmu setelah dua minggu yang lalu." Katanya memuji Hinata yang langsung memerah. Sakura tidak memiliki saudara satupun dan teman dekatnya Ino, tidak mau menjadi pendampingnya. Saat itu Hinata dengan suka rela menjadi pendampingnya. "Tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya." Kata burung itu lembut dengan tetap melihat Hinata.

Naruto tanpa ia sadari tersenyum dan melirik kearah Hinata. Hinata memang kuat dan cantik, pikirnya. Mungkin Hinata sudah tidak sanggup menghadapi sikap labil Sasuke, ditambah dengan peraturan serta latihan yang harus ia jalani sebagai calon ratu. Sasuke, ia ingin sekali membunuhnya saat melirik kearah sahabatnya yang sedang menatap keatas altar, seperti tidak memperdulikan pertunangannya.

Burung itu mengepakkan sayapnya dan mengeluarkan tali berwarna putih entah dari mana. Ia mengikatkan tali itu dijari kelingking Sasuke dan Sakura, dan seluruh ruangan itu tanpa semangat bertepuk tangan. kemudian memandang Naruto, "Berikan cincinnya." Sebenarnya dengan diikatnya tali itu keduanya sudah terikat, tapi di Istana punya kebiasaan untuk melambangkannya dengan kedua cincin. Cincin pertunangan dengan pernikahan jelas berbeda.

Cincin yang ada saat ini berwarna perak dan lingkari garis merah, lima tahun yang lalu garis itu berwarna biru muda dan melingkar dijari manis tangan kanan Hinata yang sampai saat ini masih ada bekasnya. Naruto memberikan kotak cincinnya kepada sahabatnya yang terkesan malas itu.

"Bodoh," katanya dingin. Semua orang memperhatikannya termasuk Hatoki, "Kau sebegitunya tidak ingin aku menikahi Sakura?"

Semua orang bertanya-tanya, dan dari bangku para tamu terdengar suara seseorang menghembuskan napasnya. Semua orang tahu Naruto menyukai Sakura dan merekapun tahu kalau Naruto-lah orang yang paling tidak menyetujui petunangan itu disamping beberapa keluarga kerajaan lainnya.

Naruto memandangnya kebingungan, ia memang tidak bermaksud apa-apapun semenjak Sasuke membujuknya dengan licik saat menyuruhnya menjadi pendampingnya. Apalagi saat itu Sakura yang sebenarnya memahami perasaannya pun memintanya jadi pendamping Sasuke.

Laki-laki berusia 22 tahun berpakaian hitam itu melirik sahabatnya yang terlihat sedang tidak berbohong, "Cincinnya yang satu bodoh, kau kemanakan?" tanyanya sembari memperlihatkan kotak yang hanya berisi satu cincin.

Naruto memucat, ia tidak ingat telah melepas cincin itu setelah menepis tangan Sasuke diruangan sebelumnya. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan cincin itu masih ada dijarinya. Semua orang berbisik-bisik melihat tangan Naruto dengan cincin pertunangannya.

"Maaf, maaf, maaf, tadi aku mencobanya, maaf.." dan ia berusaha mencopot cincin itu dari jarinya setelah melihat wajah kecewa Sakura, "Maaf, Maaf," berpaling kebelakang dan berkali-kali meminta maaf. Sasuke hanya melihatnya, wajahnya tetap datar. Hinata merasa sedih, walaupun ia tahu Naruto tidak sengaja melakukannya tapi Sakura pasti akan kesal karena menganggap ia menganggu upacaranya.

Wajah Naruto semakin pucat karena cincin itu tidak juga lepas.

Guru pembimbingnya semasa ia kecil itu berdehem berkali-kali, dan Hatoki berkata, "Sebenarnya siapa yang akan menikah disini? Bukankah pernikahan antara laki-laki itu dilarang?" tanyanya.

Naruto berkeringat dan kembali meminta maaf, ia tidak dapat melepas cincin itu. Dari bangku keluarga kerajaan Kakashi Hatake, Panglima Perang yang baru pulang dari negara aliansi, bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Cincin perak buatan keluarga cabang Hatake tidak akan bisa dilepas setelah ia menemukan pengguna yang menurutnya tepat." Dan duduk kembali dengan wajah seperti habis melihat badut yang terjatuh dari atas bolanya.

Wajah Naruto kehilangan warnanya, "Lalu guru," katanya pada mantan gurunya saat ia di akademi tingkat menengah itu, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apakah aku harus merubah diriku? Atau ada segel tertentu."

Gurunya menggelengkan kepalanya kegirangan, sampai ia pukul oleh Iruka disampingnya. Hinata angkat bicara, "Kita perlu cincin yang baru, Na-naruto." Katanya yang mengerti perihal cincin seperti itu berkat latihannya menjadi seorang ratu, "Kau tidak akan bisa melepas cincin itu, kecuali kau mencari seseorang yang ma-mau mengikatmu dengannya dan kemudian melepaskan ikatan itu."

Semua orang berbisik-bisik kearah mereka, Hatoki hanya mengelap-ngelap sayapnya seakan tidak peduli dengan pernikahan tuannya itu. Sakura sudah berwajah masam semenjak tadi. Naruto menatap Hinata, hatinya berdebar kencang, "Tapi, Hinata…yang aku pakai ini…sepertinya untuk Sakura…" Ia mengingat-ingat kalau tangan Sasuke jauh lebih besar dari miliknya.

Kini giliran wajah Hinata yang memucat, karena itu artinya Naruto harus mengikatkan dirinya dengan seorang laki-laki atau seorang gadis yang bertubuh setidaknya berjari lebih besar yang seukuran dengan Sasuke.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, guru? Hatoki-san?" tanya Naruto karena Sakura terlihat semakin marah, sedangkan Sasuke sudah menutup mulut dengan tangannya. Mungkin ia akan marah besar atau membakarnya dengan api kalau ia tidak menahannya.

"Memotong jarimu?" kata Jiraiya asal dan ia dilempar botol sake dari tempat duduk keluarga Kerajaan, Tsunade. Naruto rasanya ingin pingsan.

"Berani menyentuh cucuku, kuhancurkan kepalamu, Bodoh!" katanya berteriak dengan kencang. Jari-jari dan tangan sangat penting bagi ninja untuk menggunakan ninjutsu. Tsunade yang marah di tenangkan oleh keluarga Kerajaan lainnya. Fugaku dan Mikoto hanya terdiam dan sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia raja dan harusnya bersuara, tapi untuk anaknya yang paling kecil…sudahlah, Fugaku tidak ingin mengingat Itachi, tidak juga berharap lebih pada Sasuke.

Naruto naik keatas, hingga dirinya disamping mantan gurunya itu, "Benar begitu guru?" katanya dengan mata yang seakan-akan siap jarinya untuk dipotong. Ini untuk Sakura, untuk Sakura pikirnya. Jiraiya menggelengkan kepalanya dan Sasuke yang semenjak tadi menutup mulutnya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah panik sahabatnya.

Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat wajah sahabat yang lebih tepat disebut dengan pelayannya itu. Semua orang menatapnya dan terkejut. Sasuke jarang sekali menampakkan emosi selain: bosan, marah dan cuek. Hari ini ia tertawa, dan Naruto kesal sekali melihatnya tertawa.

"Aku tahu akan ada hal seperti ini, atau setidaknya akan ada yang berusaha melakukan hal ini." Perkataan ini membuat Naruto terpuruk, padahal ia sudah-mungkin hampir- menerima pertunangan ini. "Kau sangat bodoh, lima tahun yang lalu kau hampir memberikan cincin pada seorang anak kecil yang menangis meminta cincin Hinata."

Wajah Naruto memerah, ia memang pernah melakukan hal itu karena tidak mengerti cincin pengikat itu terdapat suatu jutsu didalamnya. Sasuke menyimpan kotak cincin itu dan mengeluarkan kotak yang lainnya, warnanya perak dan ditengah-tengahnya terdapat batu rubi.

"Aku lupa mengatakan kalau Uchiha memesan dua pasang cincin." Kata Kakashi dengan mudahnya. Semua orang diruangan itu meliriknya dengan tajam. Kasihan Naruto, pikir semua orang.

Tapi, tidak ada yang tahu simbol merah yang melingkar dicincin itu. Berbeda dengan batu rubi yang tidak memiliki jutsu tertentu yang mengikatnya. Cincin yang digunakan Naruto diberi jutsu sederhana oleh Murakame Hatake, pembuat cincin itu.

Upacara itu dilanjutkan kembali dan Hatoki yang hampir tertidur menggumamkan sesuatu kemudian memasangkan cincin ke jari manis sebelah kanan Sasuke kemudian Sakura. "Demi kehidupan yang akan kalian jalani suatu saat nanti, berjanjilah kalian untuk menjaga kesetiaan dan cinta kalian."

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang kelihatan ragu menjawabnya, "Kami berjanji." Katanya sedikit tertinggal dari Sasuke. Hatoki telah mengumumkan mereka berdua telah diikat untuk saling mempelajari satu sama lain dan berusaha untuk tetap setia hingga saat pernikahan mereka.

Keduanya saling berhadapan, sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu mereka akan saling berciuman menundukan tubuh dan kemudian bergandengan tangan untuk menuruni tangga. Upacara kali ini dibuat sederhana dari pada lima tahun lalu, seakan-akan kau makan siang hanya menggunakan nasi tanpa lauk-pauknya.

Pada saat prosesi mereka berdua menuruni tangga, Naruto menatap lekat keduanya dan tanpa disadarinya Hinata menangis melihat orang yang dicintainya hanya terdiam disampingnya. Hinata mengusap matanya ketika ia harus menaburkan 3 jenis mawar dengan warna yang berbeda kearah kedua mempelai.

Hatoki memberikan kerang berwarna hijau yang digunakan Jiraiya untuk memanggilnya kepada Naruto. Kemudian Naruto mengambilnya dan mengerti apa yang akan ia lakukan, sama seperti lima tahun lalu. Ia meniupnya dengan menekan tanda tertentu sehingga mengeluarkan nada. Nada ini akan terdengar dengan lembut ditelinga banyak orang. Sehingga satu Kerajaan akan tahu bahwa keluarga kerajaan ada yang bertunangan.

Nada yang didengar tidak sama seperti lima tahun lalu, beberapa orang yang bertelinga tajam paham akan itu. Hinata tidak kuasa menahan airmatanya, ia kembali sesegukkan dan sebagian yang hadir menganggapnya ia sedih karena harus merelakan Sasuke. Tamu yang datang berbisik dan sebagian lainnya bertepuk tangan dengan perlahan.

Naruto berkedip dan teman-temannya dimulai dengan Gaara menepuk tangannya. Gaara paham apa yang dirasakan oleh Naruto, Gaara tidaklah buta. Ia bukan bertepuk tangan karena pertunangan yang digelar oleh Sasuke tapi karena keberanian Naruto yang mau melepaskan Sakura.

Hatoki terbang diatas keduanya, berhenti diatas mereka berdua seperti memberikan restu pada keduanya dan kemudian pergi jauh. Gulungan yang terbuka tergulung dengan sendirinya dan kerang yang dipegang oleh Naruto pun menghilang. Sasuke dan Sakura keluar ruangan tersebut, menuju ke taman tepat di gelarnya pesta kebun.

Upacara telah selesai dan pesta kebun telah dimulai. Keluarga dan sahabat kerajaan berdatangan menyelamati keduanya. Naruto menarik Hinata kebelakang altar perkawinan dan memeluknya. Ia tahu kalau Hinata bersedih bukan karena Sasuke. Hinata lah gadis satu-satunya yang dengan sabar menasehatinya perihal pertunangan Sasuke dengan Sakura.

Tangis Hinata pecah, ia tidak peduli dengan make up yang luntur. Ia hanya tidak tahan dengan pemandangan dihadapannya. Orang yang dicintainya menderita karena melihat pernikahan itu. Jujur saat Sasuke meminta memutuskan ikatan diantara mereka ia sangat lega, terutama saat ia mendengar nama Sakura disebut. Ia sangat bahagia, mungkin saja ada harapan untuknya suatu saat nanti.

Tapi saat ini, dengan tulus ia menangis dan mengutuk orang yang membuat orang yang dicintainya sedih, mengutuk dirinya yang sempat bahagia mendengar berita ini. Hinata sangat sedih, dan Naruto tahu itu.

Neji sudah ada dihadapannya ketika ia melepaskan Hinata untuk bernapas. Kini giliran sahabatnya itu yang memeluknya dengan erat. Hyuuga memang sangat baik, dan Naruto sangat menyayangi mereka berdua.

…

"Kita perlu bicara, Uchiha."

Gaara mendatangi mereka berdua, tanpa menyelamati mereka ia langsung menghadap Sasuke dan berjalan mendahuluinya. Percaya kalau Uchiha Sasuke akan mengikutinya. Gaara diundang setelah ia mendengar bahwa Sasuke akan bertunangan dengan Sakura dari Naruto saat ia harus berunding dengan Raja Fugaku di Kerajaan Konoha minggu lalu.

Kazekage tanpa alis itu masih tak mengerti dengan perilaku Uchiha yang baginya memuakkan. Sasuke mengikutinya setelah ia melirik pada Sakura dan Ibunya. Beruntunglah ia karena ibunya –walaupun tidak begitu suka dengan Sakura- tetap mau menerima pertunangan ini dengan baik dari pada ayahnya yang masih bersikeras tidak menyetujui pertunangan itu. Kedatangannya hari ini pun dikarena hanya untuk pencitraan keluarganya.

Di samping Istana ada sebuah rumah kecil yang masih bagian dari Istana, dulunya tempat main Uchiha. Gaara duduk dibangku yang berwarna merah hati itu, tanpa menatap Sasuke, "Kau perlu apa?" tanya Sasuke padanya setelah ia ikut duduk.

Gaara meliriknya, "Kurasa kau tahu, Naruto menyukai gadis itu, Uchiha."

Uchiha juga tahu kalau pembicaraan mereka akan mengarah pada Naruto. Ia kagum pada Gaara, karena tidak pernah basa-basi. "Kurasa kau pun tahu gadis itu menyukaiku, Kazekage." Katanya dengan nada resmi.

Sasuke benci pada Naruto disaat seperti ini, mengapa orang luar seperti Gaara tahu akan cerita pribadinya sedangkan dirinya tidak mengetahui apapun. Uchiha menggretakkan giginya dan dinilai berbeda oleh Gaara, "Aku tidak bodoh Uchiha, dan aku juga tidak peduli padamu. Tapi, kau tidak menyukai gadis itu sama sekali."

"Bukan urusanmu." Katanya singkat.

"Ini urusanku, yang menyakiti Naruto akan menjadi urusanku." Katanya dengan kesal. Ia ingin Naruto bahagia, dan tidak menyangka bahwa Uchiha orang yang selalu dibela oleh Naruto malah menyakitinya seperti ini.

Sasuke tertegun mendengarnya. Ia mulai berpikir kalau laki-laki berambut merah dihadapannya ini ada rasa dengan Naruto. Dengan Naruto. Naruto miliknya, "Kau menyukainya, Gaara-kun?" katanya lembut, tapi Gaara tahu ada nada mencibir didalamnya. Mungkin ditambah sedikit rasa kesal.

Gaara tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Uchiha akan memanggilnya seperti itu. Ia sadar, sepertinya Sasuke tidak suka Naruto dekat dengannya, "Bukan urusanmu, Uchiha!" dan menolak memanggil Sasuke dengan namanya.

"Ini urusanku! Dia…" Sasuke tertegun, ia tidak dapat menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Kau pembual Uchiha, aku tidak perlu mendengar ucapanmu!" katanya kemudian bangkit dan bersiap untuk pergi.

Sasuke berteriak, "Aku melakukan ini untuk melindunginya! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa! Lebih baik kau diam!" katanya kesal dan Sharingan muncul.

Gaara berbalik dan menatapnya, matanya memang sudah tidak dilingkari warna hitam. tapi dikepalanya kata 'Ai' masihlah ada. "Kau yang tidak tahu apapun Uchiha." Ia berhenti dan berpaling untuk keluar, "Kalau kau tahu, maka kau akan melepaskannya."

Sasuke berteriak, dan Ia memukul mejanya dengan kesal. Meja itu hancur dihadapannya, dan kini, ia harus menemui seseorang. Seseorang yang tidak ia lihat semenjak tadi, seseorang yang harus menjauhi Gaara!

…

Naruto terdiam, ia ada diserambi selatan kastil lantai 3, satu lantai dibawah kamarnya. Ia melihat pesta kebun yang ramai. Ada banyak temannya disana, sebelumnya ia dan Hyuuga sudah menyelamati Sakura, walaupun ia tidak menemukan Uchiha, menurut Sakura, Gaara mengajaknya untuk berbicara.

Jinchuuriki itu mengusap-ngusap wajahnya dan memandang wajah Sakura yang sedang bahagia. Teman-temannya bercanda satu sama lain mengatai Lee. Mereka tidak sampai hati mengatai dirinya. Sahabatnya memang orang-orang yang baik.

"Bukankah kau sudah merelakannya, Naruto?" tanya Neji yang semenjak tadi ada disampingnya.

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya, "Sedikit." Katanya ringan sambil menatap sahabatnya itu. Neji menyentuh pipi Naruto yang kemerahan karena menahan tangisnya semenjak tadi.

Kulitnya dingin, namun pada saat yang sama terasa panas. Demam, pikirnya. bodoh sekali Uchiha tidak sadar kalau Naruto sedang demam dan memaksanya untuk mengikuti upacara itu. Walaupun ia ragu akan ada seseorang yang menggantikan Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Neji, kau tidak usah khawatir." Katanya kemudian melihat Sai yang sedang menenangkan Ino dibawah sana. Sai diam-diam menyukai gadis itu, Naruto telah lama menyadarinya. Tapi ia harus siap bersaingan dengan Chouji yang sudah lama dekat dengan Yamanaka-san.

Neji menatapnya dengan sedih dan meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Naruto, "Kau berbohong Naruto." Dan ia dapat merasa kalau Naruto sedang menggelengkan kepalanya. "Katakan padaku, apa yang kau inginkan?" katakan Naruto, aku akan melakukan segalanya untukmu, aku menyayangimu, pikirnya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian sejenak ia berdiam diri, "Aku rindu pada ayahku, bahkan pada ibu yang tidak pernah kulihat." Kemudian tertawa dengan renyah, ia tahu hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Neji tetap diam mendengarnya, ia pernah tahu ada suatu jutsu untuk membangkitkan orang mati. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Itachi-san. Rasanya sudah lama sekali."

Neji membeku. Ia tidak tahu kalau Naruto serindu itu pada Itachi, kau menyukainya Naruto? Pikir Neji, tapi kemudian Ia menghilangkan pemikiran itu karena tahu Naruto sangat menyukai Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Naruto memalingkan wajahnya sehingga Neji bangkit dan jarak diantara mereka hanyalah beberapa senti saja. Neji terkejut, jantungnya berdebar. Naruto menggenggam kedua pundaknya.

"Aku lupa!" katanya dan melebarkan jarak diantara keduanya. Neji kurang suka akan hal itu.

"Lupa apa, Naruto? Mengucapkan selamat padaku kah?" kata seseorang dari dalam ruangan dan keluar menuju serambi. Kata-kata yang sangat dingin, dan wajah Naruto menjadi diam. "Atau kau ingin meminta maaf karena mengacaukan upacara tadi pagi?"

Sasuke memang benar-benar dingin. Neji benci padanya. Ia menengahi Naruto dengan Sasuke, "Apa yang kau inginkan, Uchiha?"

Uchiha menyeringai, "Kau terganggu, Hyuuga? Ingin bermesra-mesraan dengan Naruto karena menganggap kau akhirnya punya kesempatan?" katanya sambil maju kedepan, tangan kanannya masuk ke kimononya, dan yang kirinya menggenggam kipas. Mungkin pisau yang disamarkan menjadi kipas.

"Pergi kau, Uchiha!" katanya geram,

"Ada yang harus kita bicarakan,-" katanya melirik Naruto yang semenjak tadi hanya diam saja, "Benarkan Naruto? Ada yang perlu kau katakan."

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya, "Neji, kumohon…" katanya, "Biarkan aku berbicara padanya."

"Tapi!"

"Kau dengar itu Hyuuga? Pergilah!"

Neji terdiam kemudian ia menatap Naruto dan menyentuh pundaknya kemudian naik keatas pipinya, "Kau…tidak apa-apa Naruto?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir. Naruto tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi menemui Hinata agar dirinya tidak perlu menyusul kita kemari." Katanya, setelah Hinata selesai menangis mereka berjanji akan bertemu di serambi bagian selatan setelah Hinata selesai membenarkan make up-nya sementara Neji dan Naruto menemui Sakura dan Sasuke.

Neji menghilang dari ruangan itu, Sasuke yang semenjak tadi menahan amarahnya menarik lengan Naruto dan mendekap tubuhnya dengan keduatangannya di dinding. Ia kesal, "Kau…" lidahnya hampir tidak mampu menyelesaikan perkataannya, "Kau mau-maunya sentuh oleh laki-laki rupanya, Naruto?"

Naruto tersedak karena lengan Sasuke menekan lehernya, "I-ia hanya menghiburku, Sasuke! Le-lepaskan aku!" katanya terbata. Wajahnya memerah kembali, demamnya naik. Semalaman ia hampir tidak dapat tidur.

Tapi beruntunglah hari ini tidak nampak lingkaran dimatanya, kalau sampai muncul, Sakura akan berpikir bahwa ia tetap menganggapnya tidak merestui mereka. Naruto tertawa renyah dan kemudian ia ingat harus mencari Gaara. Ia harus bertemu dengan Gaara, minggu lalu ada sedikit kesalahpahaman diantara keduanya.

"Kalau begitu.." katanya sambil melepaskan dekapan tangan kirinya pada Naruto dan menguncinya dengan memasukkan kaki kanannya diantara kedua kaki Naruto, "Aku yang akan menghiburmu, Naruto." Bisiknya tepat ditelinganya. Ia sedang demam, pikir Sasuke dan memaki dirinya karena ia tidak menyadarinya semenjak padi tadi.

Naruto mencoba untuk bergerak, "Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak apa-apa! Kau tidak perlu menghiburku, Sasuke!" katanya sambil menarik kimono bagian belakang Sasuke agar menjauh darinya, "Aku, harus menemui Gaara!"

Tangan kanan Sasuke menepis tangan kiri Naruto dan Sasuke menggenggam tangan kiri sahabatnya, "Kau ingin dihibur si rambut merah itu, Naruto? Kasihan Hyuuga."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kekanan, karena ia merasa wajah Sasuke terlalu dekat dengan hidungnya. "I-ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hyuuga," katanya merasa kalau Uchiha semakin mendekatkan hidungnya pada pipinya. "Bi-bisa tidak kau berbicara dan berhenti melakukan hal yang menjijikan ini!"

Sasuke mengangkat tangan Naruto dan kemudian menabrakkannya kembali ke dinding. Naruto mengerang kesakitan. Sharingan bertemu dengan mata biru yang terlihat indah diantara pipi yang kemerahan, "Hyuuga menyentuhmu, dan kau tersenyum. Tapi kalau aku?" Sasuke berhenti untuk menahan amarahnya, ia bisa menelan Naruto dengan Mangekyou-nya kalau ia tidak hati-hati, "-kalau aku, aku yang menyentuh itu menjijikan? Aku menjijikan Naruto?"

Sahabatnya itu tetap tidak mau memperhatikannya, "Tatap aku Naruto!" katanya tegas, Sasuke melepas dekapannya dan menyentuh wajah Naruto dengan tangan kirinya serta memaksa untuk menatapnya. Pandangan Naruto blur, tapi ia tahu Sasuke sedang marah besar.

"Ne-Neji hanya khawatir padaku, Sasuke." Katanya terbata dan ragu.

Udara semakin menyesakkan bagi anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu, ia menarik napas jauh lebih banyak frekuensinya dari pada Naruto. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya dipundak Naruto, "Aku…aku…"…aku pun peduli padamu Naruto, pikirnya. Sejenak mereka tidak menggerakkan tubuh mereka. Seperti telah nyaman dengan posisi mereka.

Naruto merasa bersalah entah kenapa, ia tahu, Sasuke bukanlah orang yang jahat seperti yang orang katakan padanya bahwa ia hanya dimanfaatkan saja olehnya. Tidak, Sasuke hanya…seorang Sasuke. Sasuke-lah yang saat itu, dengan Itachi-san. Benar Itachi-san!

"Maaf." Katanya ragu, "A-aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan kau menjijikan, tapi tingkahmu saat ini rasanya..."

Naruto menatap mata Sasuke yang sudah berubah normal, "Menjijikan?" katanya dan Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bu-bukan! Kau tidak menjijikan tapi, aku…aku.." aku tidak merasa kalau kau menjijikan tapi rasanya, kalau kau Sasuke yang menyentuhku rasanya sedikit…aneh..berbeda dari Neji atau siapapun, pikirnya. Naruto melihat Sasuke menunggunya melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku…merasa kalau kau…memiliki 'sesuatu' err… bagaimana…ya, kau seperti seseorang yang menginginkanku Sasuke, seperti seorang laki-laki pada perempuan." Katanya kemudian berhenti sebentar, "begitulah…"

Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak, secara tidak langsung Naruto berkata kalau ia menyukai dan menginginkan sahabatnya itu. Bahasa lainnya ia suka sesama. Menggelikan! Bodoh sekali sahabatnya itu! Ia tidak berpikir kalau Neji-lah yang menginginkannya. Benar-benar bodoh! Ia tahu kalau Naruto bodoh, tapi tidak sebodoh ini, pikirnya.

Genggaman tangan Sasuke melonggar ia menjauh dari Naruto, dan tawanya..entah kenapa membuat Naruto merasa lega hari itu untuk pertama kalinya, walaupun ia sendiri merasa aneh dengan perasaan itu. Harusnya ia merasa sedih, karena orang dicintainya…

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, tatapannya menjadi sedih kembali. Sasuke menyadari hal itu dan menyentuh pipinya. Sama seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Neji, tapi…sensasi dikepalanya berbeda. Ia menepis tangan Sasuke.

"Bisa kau hentikan, Sasuke? Kalau begini, kau hanya membenarkan perkataanku tadi." Naruto menatapnya dan Sasuke melepaskannya. Sasuke bersandar di dinding sebelah kanan Naruto.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang berbicara. Keduanya terdiam dengan pemikirannya masing-masing. Naruto berpikir bahwa ia harus merelakan Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke berpikir bagaimana Naruto tidak bertemu atau bersama dengan Gaara karena sepertinya Gaara menyukainya. Sasuke dengan kepala setengah sadarnya selalu mengambil kesimpulan sesukanya.

"Aku mohon padamu, Sasuke." Kata Naruto perlahan tanpa memalingkan wajahnya, Sasuke menatapnya lekat, "Tolong, jaga dan bahagiakan, Sakura. Aku tahu kau tidak mencintainya, tapi ku harap kau bisa membahagiakannya dan mungkin...kau akan ja-"

"Bisa kau diam, Naruto." Dingin dan pekat. Udara pun mendadak terasa dingin, seperti salju yang turun tiba-tiba didalam ruangan itu.

Naruto tertegun, ia tidak berani memalingkan wajahnya. Biasanya Sasuke jauh lebih marah kalau ia berbicara dengan nada seperti ini. Ia menghembuskan napasnya, ia berharap semoga Obasan tidak begitu mabuk untuk mengobatinya.

Sasuke kesal, benar-benar kesal. Ia bersedia menikahi Sakura untuk melindungi sahabatnya sendiri. Ia ingin melindungi masa depan sahabatnya. Cita-citanya, impiannya, keinginannya, dan senyumnya. Ia ingin melindungi senyuman yang membuat orang disekitarnya berbahagia.

Aku…aku kenapa? Pikirnya. Sasuke kembali bergerak menghadapi Naruto, ia melihat wajah yang menunduk sedih namun mencoba untuk tegar. Benar, ia hanya ingin melindungi Naruto dan senyumannya. Ia tidak ingin impian sahabatnya itu diambil oleh orang lain karena hanya ia tidak mau berkorban.

"Maafkan aku.." lagi-lagi si Bodoh itu meminta maaf, memang salahmu! Andaikan kau tidak melakukan kecurangan Naruto, "Maafkan aku," sahabatnya itu menatap Sasuke kembali, dan tersenyum dengan sangat lemah, "Aku terlalu menyayanginya, jadi.."..ia terhenti sebentar karena Sasuke terlihat sedikit terkejut, "Jadi..aku mohon dengan sangat, agar kau membahagiakannya."

"Cih!"

'Duak!' Sasuke kembali menggencet tubuh Naruto antara tubuhnya dengan dinding. Kaki dan tangan Naruto dikunci, Sharingan terbuka dan Naruto terkena Genjutsu.

Naruto seperti berada dibawah pohon ditempat mereka berdua bersantai setelah pulang dari akademi sebelum sampai ke kerajaan. Terkadang Sasuke malas untuk bertemu dengan ayahnya dan lebih memilih untuk bermain sesuatu dibawah pohon, tapi terkadang mereka berdua pun hanya tertidur sampai sore.

Sampai mereka akademi tingkat atas, mereka selalu berdua menghabiskan waktu setelah pulang dari akademi. Walaupun mereka sempat mengambil mata pelajaran yang berbeda, tetapi baik Naruto maupun Sasuke akan menunggu di bawah pohon itu sampai salah satunya datang dan pulang bersama. Saat mereka dibangku akademi atas mereka sudah pulang bertiga dengan Hinata. Mereka lulus dari bangku akademi atas, diusia 18-19 tahun kemudian memilih mendaftar angkatan perang, sedangkan Sasuke memasuki pelatihan sebagai raja.

Dua tahun kemudian, saat Naruto lulus di ujian Panglima Muda bersamaan dengan beberapa penghargaan atas dedikasinya di medan perang yang mengagumkan. Konoha memang dalam masa yang damai, tapi tidak menutup untuk adanya masalah-masalah kecil yang ditimbulkan oleh beberapa musuh dan menciptakan kekacauan terutama di perbatasan.

Mereka berdua sangat dekat ketika mereka kecil, dan satu kelompok membuat mereka sering kali ditugaskan bersama. Saat mereka lulus dari akademi tingkat atas, saat itu mereka berdua sibuk dengan urursan masing-masing dan hanya bertemu dipagi hari ketika Naruto akan membuatkan kopi untuknya, atau ketika Sasuke akan tidur.

"Kau selalu memikirkan gadis gila itu, Naruto?" tanyanya sinis, "Padahal kau tahu kalau gadis itu pasti rela mati demi aku." Naruto terbelalak mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada hidung Naruto, dan kemudian menurunkannya sehingga jarak antara bibir mereka kurang dari satu cm. Naruto mendesir di dalam dekapan Sasuke. Panas rasanya.

"Kau tahu, Naruto? Bahkan gadis itu tidak pernah memperhatikanmu." Kau bodoh Naruto karena selalu memperhatikan gadis itu, seharusnya kau paham bahwa aku yang selalu melindungimu semenjak kau kecil, pikir Sasuke. "Ia bahkan tidak pernah menganggap kau ada, Naruto."

Naruto berusaha memberontak, ia sudah lupa dengan demam yang dideritanya. "Kau salah, Sasuke! Ia…ia.." dan menunduk, karena apa yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar,. Sakura tidak pernah memperdulikannya selama 13 tahun ini. Adakah cara untuk mendekatinya? Mungkin dengan melenyapkan Sasuke, ia baru akan dapat kesempatan untuk itu.

Tapi.

Melenyapkan Sasuke adalah hal terakhir yang akan dilakukannya setelah ia memilih untuk melenyapkan dirinya sendiri. Naruto dan Sasuke, ada ikatan diantara mereka yang orang lain tidak akan pernah paham. Sasuke, Naruto sudah menganggap orang itu sebagai saudaranya bahkan lebih dari Itachi-san.

"Mungkin memang benar." Katanya dengan tenang mengakui fakta bahwa Sakura memang tidak memperdulikannya, "Ia memang tidak menyukaiku, tapi…aku menyukainya, dan sangat menya-"

Perkataan Naruto dihentikan oleh bibir Sasuke yang tidak memiliki jarak dengan bibirnya. Lama kiranya Sasuke hanya menempelkan bibirnya, Naruto tersadar dan kemudian mencoba untuk melepaskan dirinya. Sasuke menarik wajahnya namun tetap tidak jauh dari wajah Naruto.

"Kau berisik sekali, Naruto." Katanya dengan tenang, "Aku bosan mendengarmu mengatakan kau menyukainya, kau menyukainya belasan tahun tapi kau tidak pernah memberitahuku? Lalu untuk apa kau sekarang memberitahuku betapa kau menyukainya! Betapa kau ingin aku membahagiakannya! Aku tidak bodoh Naruto."

Wajahnya semakin memerah dan tubuhnya semakin lemas. "Aku tidak pernah bercerita karena, karena ia sangat menyukaimu Sasuke."

"Kau hanya tidak mempercayaiku, Dobe!"

"Sasuke, sasuke..kumohon dengarkan aku. Aku tidak ingin kau menolaknya karena kasihan padaku, aku ingin kau membahagiakannya."

"Lalu kau mengesampingkan kebahagianku?" tanyanya dengan nada serius, ia sangat kesal. Apakah pemikiran bahwa dirinya adalah orang terdekat bagi Naruto, salah? Ia hanya berpikir gadis yang dicintainya itu harus bahagia! Lalu melupakan apa kebahagianku!

Sasuke termenung, apa yang menjadi kebahagianku? Tanyanya. Ah, iya, menjadi raja, menemukan Itachi dan berkata bahwa aku yang pantas jadi raja, dan…dan… menjaga Naruto agar ia tetap mau disampingku dari pada Itachi atau siapapun, pikirnya.

Naruto rupanya menyadari kalau ia tidak memikirkan perasaan Sasuke, termasuk alasan mengapa Sasuke mau menerima gadis yang selalu ia caci. Naruto tidak pernah memikirkan Sasuke kalau itu berhubungan dengan Sakura, "Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau…" ia bingung mengutarakannya, "Agar kau membahagiakan Sakura."

Sasuke terdiam, Naruto benar-benar hanya peduli pada gadis itu. Gigi Uchiha bergemeretak dan kemudian kembali menabrakannya dengan bibir Naruto, hingga bibir sahabatnya itu berdarah.

"Kau benar-benar berisik, Naruto." Dan menciumnya kembali dengan kasar. Sasuke benci kalau ia dijadikan prioritas yang kesekian, bukan yang pertama. Naruto harus menjadikan dirinya sebagai prioritas pertama tak peduli apapun yang harus ia lakukan. Ia menggigit bibir Naruto.

Darah mengalir ke dagu Naruto karena ia tidak juga mau membuka mulutnya. Sasuke kesal, "Baiklah." Katanya sambil melepaskan bibir Naruto, "Kau harus melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan Naruto,…" kemudian ia berbisik, "Termasuk melakukan hal-hal seperti ini, yang dilarang oleh Negara kita! Bukan kah kau selalu tertarik untuk melanggar peraturan?"

Naruto terkejut, "Kau gila Sasuke! Aku…" ia kemudian melihat Sasuke memalingkan pandangannya, Naruto berada dalam genjutsu yang sangat kuat. Ia tidak mampu melepaskannya. Melihat alis Sasuke yang terangkat, intuisinya mengatakan kalau seseorang mendatangi mereka.

"Jangan berisik, Naruto." Katanya merapatkan bibirnya pada telinga Naruto, "Sakura ada di dekat kita."

Naruto memucat.

Kalau sampai ia melihat Naruto dan Sasuke dalam keadaan seperti ini. Naruto memejamkan matanya dan kemudian berbisik pada Sasuke, "Ba-baiklah." Kata-katanya terbata sama seperti saat Hinata berbicara, "A-aku akan menurutimu."

Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu, cium aku saat ini juga!"

~ to be continueeeee…

Dua minggu sekali jadinya sayah update.. :v (maap, dilempar pake apel malang) tapi sayah akan coba jadi tiap minggu.

Ada beberapa pertanyaan tentang itachin, iyyyaaa dia muncul…dia jagoannyaaaa taratarataaaaa (buat naruto), masih lama nongolnya, 5-8 chapter lagi, mungkin. Yang buat perjanjian Itachi-Naruto, tapi 'penyebab' segel itu…errr…kasih tau gak yaaa.. (dilempar mangga muda), ItaNaru, sampe saat ini belum ada rencana ada (SasuNaru, ama NejiNaru aja udah riweuh).

Naruto… masih akan dibuat menderita, tapi dijamin pembaca akan bahagia. Seperti janji saya diawal akan ada banyak hal-hal yang diinginkan.. :O

Thanks to **sasha lovenaru, PoeChin, dame dame no ko dame ku chan, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, Couphie, .Micha007, NamikazeNoah, Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel, loveteuk** for review. J

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau yang kurang, silahkan di Review.. :3 kadang juga jadi bahan pertimbangan dan pengingat.

Thanks to you all who keep read this fic. Love you all. :D


	5. Chapter 5: How Crazy Your Love

Title: Could it be Love?

Disclaimer: M. K-san…

Pairing: SasuNaru SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiNaru.

Warnings: Yaoi... T_T, Flashback

* * *

letter 5th: How Crazy Your Love

...

"Ohayou dattebayou!" sapa Naruto menarik selimut Sasuke yang hanya menutupi pinggangnya. "Bangun, Sasukeee! Ini sudah siang!"

Kemarin setelah ia memecat Sakura dan 'mengerjai' Naruto, ia tidak langsung tidur, tapi menyelesaikan buku yang ia dapatkan dari Naruto. Buku yang sebenarnya tidak penting baginya. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa membaca buku itu hingga selesai. Jadwal hari ini…ia lupa hari apa yang ia harus lakukan. Sasuke menatap Naruto yang –entahkenapa- terlihat sangat bahagia disampingnya.

Sasuke yang membalik tubuhnya untuk membelakangi Naruto. Sepintas ia melirik Naruto dari pantulan bayangannya di kaca. Teman semenjak kecilnya itu masih saja menggunakan pakaian berwarna Orange. Sasuke tidak mengerti apa bagusnya warna Orange. Buku yang berjudul 'Filsafat Penghianatan' yang terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya dipungut oleh Naruto.

"Sasuke! Bangun! Kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa! Masih ada 38 delapan dokumen yang harus diperiksa! Kau belum menyelesaikannya! Sasukeeee- lihat aku!" Naruto kesal, karena Sasuke tidak juga menatapnya.

'Hish itu salahmu tahu! Aku tidak mood mengerjakan tugas-tugas itu!' pikirnya. Ia yang menutup matanya tiba-tiba berbalik ketika Naruto berkata, "Buku ini sudah selesai kau baca, Teme? Kalau dilihat dari pembatasnya yang kau buang, itu artinya sudah selesai. Hm…" Ia membalik-balikkan halamannya, "Siapa juga yang mau membaca buku seperti in-..Ah! ada su-" Sasuke mengambil buku itu dari Naruto tiba-tiba, "Apaaaa….yang kau lakukan Sasukeee!"

"Bukan urusanmu!" berbahaya sekali kalau Naruto sampai melihat tulisan ini. Sasuke bingung, kenapa dirinya tidak menginginkan Naruto untuk melihat surat dengan amplop berwarna pink itu. Sebenarnya surat ini kan memang ditujukan oleh Hinata pada sahabatnya itu. Tidak ada masalah kalau dirinya memberikan surat itu pada orang yang berhak.

Tapi…

Surat yang bersampul warna pink didalam buku ini berisikan perasaan Hinata.

Lalu kenapa? Tanya hati nuraninya.

Bukankah Naruto menyukai Sakura? Bukankah nantinya akan mengacaukan pertemanannya mereka berdua kalau sampai Sasuke memberikan surat ini padanya? Kalau sampai pertemanan Hinata dan Naruto hancur, bagaimana Sasuke bisa bekerja dengan baik di kerajaannya.

Benar begitu, pikir Sasuke yang menampik pikirannya yang lain, 'itu hanya maumu kan?'

"Kau sakit, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya dan menemukan mata berwarna biru yang sangat cerah dihadapannya. Ia terkejut bukan main, dan mendorong Naruto sehingga temannya itu jatuh kelantai.

"Kau kenapa lagi!" teriaknya sambil mengerang. Naruto masih belum mengerti kenapa Sasuke kemarin lalu menghajarnya habis-habisan, sampai segel dipunggungnya terbuka, "Kau mau menghajarku tanpa aku melakukan apapun lagi Sasuke! Kau sampai sekarang pun ti-" Naruto yang berdiri sambil marah-marah di tatap dengan Sharingan.

Keluarga Uchiha adalah salah satu keluarga dengan garis keturunan khusus seperti Naruto kalau Naruto (sebagai putra pertama keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki) yang menurunkan 'monster' padanya. Sedangkan Uchiha menurunkan 'Sharingan' atau mata yang akan bergulir merah dengan 3 titik didalamnya bila mereka marah atau kalau mereka memerlukannya. Mata itu mampu menciptakan halusinasi. Kerajaan biasa dipimpin oleh seorang Uchiha, Hyuuga, maupun Senju. Tapi semenjak klan Senju terakhir adalah nenek Naruto (otomatis nama Senju tidak jatuh kepadanya). Sebenarnya Minato Namikaze adalah calon Raja kalau dilihat dari garis Senju-nya, karena ayahnya Dan Namikaze adalah seorang Jinchuuriki atau membawa monster berekor sembilan 'Kyuubi' yang selama beratus-ratus tahun hidup menjaga Kerajaan sebagai panglima perang konoha serta Minato pun harus menanggung nasib yang sama, maka ia tidak bisa menjadi raja. Padahal seluruh orang di desa tahu kalau Minato 'lebih' baik dari pada Fugaki. Entah apa yang terjadi antara Fugaki dan Minato, sehingga Fugaki yang sudah memperoleh gelar 'Panglima Angkatan Perang' menjadi raja.

Sama seperti Sasuke, Hyuuga pun memiliki 'kelebihan' dimatanya. Tidak seperti Uchiha yang bisa melihat 'gerakan' selembut apapun saat bertarung atau untuk mendeteksi 'kebohongan' serta menciptakan halusinasi. Keluarga Hyuuga bisa melihat dan merasakan keberadaan seseorang dijarak beberapa kilometer, serta aliran 'energi' seseorang. Maka tidak sedikit keluarga Hinata yang menjadi Dokter dikerajaannya, walaupun sebagian besar tetap pada jalur bela diri.

Naruto terpaku karena tidak ingin berurusan dengan Sharingan. Ia berdehem, "Kopimu sudah jadi." Ia sendiri bingung, kenapa ia jadi sepengecut ini. ia terhenti sesaat. Ah…tentu saja ia menjadi pengecut semenjak Itachi pergi meninggalkan konoha "Seharusnya dulu aku ikut Itachi saja! setidaknya ia tidak akan memaksaku atau menatapku dengan Sharingan setiap ia mau." Gumamnya lirih.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Naruto." Kata Sasuke yang matanya sudah kembali hitam dan sedang menggunakan pakaian yang lagi-lagi berwarna hitam.

"Hm…bukan urusanmu, Teme!" katanya sambil duduk dan menumpukkan ke 38 Dokumen keatas mejanya. "Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa ke-38 Dokumen ini diantarkan kemari tadi pagi. Hufh… Iruka bilang kau belum memeriksanya ulang, ya?" Naruto sebenarnya menantikan Sakura datang, tapi tak apa, karena ia berpikir Sakura akan datang. Ia belum tahu kalau Sasuke sudah memecat Sakura.

Sasuke menendangnya, dan melirik Naruto dengan kebosanan. Sahabatnya itu kembali mengusap-ngusap kakinya yang sakit. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa Sasuke akhir-akhir ini lebih kejam padanya. Erm… biasanya memang ketus dan kejam, tapi tidak dengan kekerasan seperti ini. ia kembali mengingat Itachi dan menghembuskan napasnya. Bukankah ini yang ia pilih?

"Huuuuffhhh… setidaknya kalau ada masalah ceritakan saja, Sasuke… kau tidak perlu menendangku seperti itu. Kau pikir tidak sakit ditendang, dipukuli seperti itu? Walaupun ada Kyuubi yang membantuku, tapi karena se…" segel... yang ku buat dengan Itachi-san, bahkan Kyuubi tidak bisa menyembuhkan efeknya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya ketus, dan membaca satu persatu dokumen ditangannya.

"Memang bukan." Kata Naruto asal, dan Sasuke hampir tersedak. "Karena bukan, tolong jangan limpahkan kekesalan padaku! Teme!" Protesnya. Sebenarnya ia benci kalau Sasuke sudah menganggapnya orang lain seperti ini. walaupun Naruto secara kasar hanya pembantunya, tapi mau bagaimanapun mereka telah berteman semenjak mereka kecil. Naruto kadang benar-benar tidak mengerti Sasuke. Seperti melihat orang lain saja.

Calon Raja The Great Konoha itu nampak kesal karena biasanya Naruto akan memaksanya untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi, tapi mendengar Naruto seakan-akan tidak peduli padanya…, "Itu kesalahanmu sendiri, Dobe!"

"Aku salah, apa! Aku kurang apa!"

"Kau…" geram Sasuke, "Sudahlah! Otak bebalmu itu tidak akan membantu menyelesaikan apapun."

Mendengar hal itu Naruto hanya menghela napasnya dan menggaruk kepalanya. Ia sudah biasa dikatakan bodoh oleh Sasuke karena kalau mau ia akui dirinya memang sedikit bodoh. Naruto yang bodoh dan Sasuke yang genius. Atau Naruto yang bebal dan Itachi-san yang sempurna, semua orang selalu menganggapnya seperti ini. Walaupun demikian, Naruto memiliki kemampuan dalam perang dan strategi (tetap terkesan asal dan mengejutkan).

Suasana hening, Naruto terdiam dan membantu memilah-milah Dokumen yang masih akan tetap sama atau ada perjanjian yang akan di ubah dengan Sand Land. Ia semangat membantu Sasuke dalam pekerjaan yang membosankan itu karena semakin cepat dokumen-dokumen itu terselesaikan maka akan semakin cepat kedatangan Gaara ke Konoha. Ia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Gaara. Mereka adalah teman dekat.

Gaara dan dirinya sama-sama jinchuuriki. Kedua negara sudah berafiliansi semenjak ratusan tahun yang lalu, dan mereka berdua sering kali mendapat 'latihan khusus' semenjak kecil untuk mengatur jinchuuriki mereka sesaat setelah Minato mati dan Kyuubi 'berpindah' pada Naruto. Shukaku, tidak sama dengan Kyuubi miliknya. Kyuubi lebih terasa seperti serigala berekor sembilan yang sombong dan sok keren. Sedangkan Shukaku adalah Biju yang sangat dingin, pendiam dan tidak mudah percaya pada orang lain.

Dan ia dan Gaara sama-sama tidak pernah mengenal ibu mereka. Naruto melirik kearah luar. Walaupun Gaara sangat pendiam dan jarang berinteraksi dengan banyak orang semenjak mereka kecil, tapi Gaara memiliki dua kakak. Setidaknya ia memiliki saudara. Sekalipun Gaara hampir tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan kakaknya karena sepertinya kakaknya itu membencinya. sekalipun demikian, rasanya pasti sangat senang memiliki saudara. Saudara? Seperti apa memiliki saudara? Ia memang tidak memiliki banyak teman saat kecil (karena Jinchuuriki, tidak sedikit orang yang takut kepadanya kalau-kalau ia tidak mampu mengendalikan Kyuubi) dan Itachi-san. Itachi-san adalah figure yang mendekati kakak. Tetap terasa aneh hubungan mereka, Naruto maklum, karena Itachi-san memang sedikit berbeda. Kemudian ada Sasuke… ia menganggapnya sebagai saudara, rival, musuh, juga teman terdekatnya. Hanya saja Naruto tahu, ia hanya dianggap sebagai pelayan bagi Sasuke. Peduli apa, asal Sasuke ada disisinya, dan tidak mencoba kabur seperti 9 tahun yang lalu. Keluarga itu sesuatu yang benar-benar penting.

Naruto memang memiliki Neneknya, tapi neneknya yang kelewat kuatnya itu jarang sekali ada di Konoha. Ia lebih suka jalan-jalan keluar negeri, menghabiskan uangnya. Alasannya sih untuk mencari bahan obat-obatan yang tidak bisa ditemukan di Konoha. Neneknya itu Dokter sekaligus orang yang paling ahli meracik obat-obatan di Konoha.

"Hei, Dobe."

Naruto melirik kearah Sasuke yang masih membaca dokumen-dokumen itu.

"Hm…" kalau sudah mengingat kejadian yang lalu, Naruto jadi sedikit tidak bersemangat.

"Kau…" Matanya yang hitam bertemu dengan milik Naruto, "Aku bosan, dan lapar." Sasuke terhenti sebentar, "Kau temani aku sarapan pagi di Pusat Dokumen, sekaligus melihat surat-surat yang berhubungan dokumen-dokumen ini. Aku juga ingin melihat Perjanjian Regional Eastern."

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum "Aku ingin ramen, Sasuke!"

"Kau pikir kau siapa!"

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu tertawa hingga giginya terlihat, "Aku? Aku siapa Sasuke? Aku adalah temanmu, dan penolongmu! dan…dan…" Naruto tidak ingin mengatakan kalau ia tangankanan Sasuke, "Orang yang akan selalu disampingmu!" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Teruskan saja omong kosongmu!" Sasuke melempar bantal kursi kearah diri temannya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan diam-diam tersenyum.

Naruto pun tersenyum.

Aku memiliki Sasuke, begitu pikirnya dan berusaha membalas Sasuke.

…

"Irukaaaaa-san!" teriak Naruto saat ia melihat Iruka pun ada di kedai Ramen. Mereka berdua duduk dan memesan Ramen pada Ayame-san, gadis anak pemilik Kedai Ramen. Ayame-san yang melanjutkan usaha ayahnya. Naruto selalu berencana akan menikahinya kalau-kalau Sakura benar-benar akan menikah dengan Sasuke (Mustahil! Pikir Naruto! Sasuke lebih suka menikahi tahtanya atau kloningannya sendiri!).

Naruto duduk diantara Iruka dan Sasuke, lalu tiba-tiba Kakashi-san pun duduk disebelah kanan Iruka. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Kakashi yang selalu sibuk membaca sesuatu yang mencurigakan itu bisa duduk dan terlihat sangat….dekat? dengan Iruka. Naruto tahu sendiri kalau Iruka memang single diusianya yang sudah berkepala 3, dan sepertinya tidak dekat dengan perempuan mana pun. Ia melirik Kakashi yang menatap Iruka dengan lembut, Iruka hanya tersenyum disisinya.

Panglima Muda yang dijuluki sebagai 'Panglima paling mengejutkan nomor satu' itu lebih memilih untuk tidak berpikir macam-macam. Mau bagaimanapun, hukuman untuk pasangan sejenis itu tiada ampun. Tak peduli seberapa besarnya kedudukanmu di kerajaan Konoha. Naruto memang tidak hapal sejarah negara Konoha, tapi sebagai Panglima setidaknya…walaupun ia tidak paham pula, tapi ia harus menurutinya bukan?

Sasuke melihat Ramen pesanan mereka berdua telah datang. Ia melirik dengan tatapan tajam 'The Uchiha-Kill-You-Glare' pada Iruka. Ia membenci Pelayan utama Istana karena ia yang mengenalkan Naruto dengan makanan asin dan abstrak ini. ia tidak habis pikir apa enaknya dari Ramen, Ramen itu asin, dan banyak lemak didalamnya. Khususnya Babi! Berapa kalori yang ada didalam Ramen! Kau bahkan tidak bisa menghitungnya Naruto! Kau bisa gemuk, atau kekurangan vitamin kalau kau terlalu sering makan Ramen!

Lihat, matanya yang seperti orang gila, pikir Sasuke saat melihat Naruto menatap dirinya. Apa bagusnya sih, Ramen! Kalau aku, harus makan makanan ini setiap hari! Bisa mati aku!

"Hei, Sasuke!" kata Naruto sedikit kesal, mungkin karena isi hati Sasuke terdengar olehnya, dan Sasuke berharap tangan kanannya itu mengerti.

'Apa!' jawabnya dengan tatapan yang tidak juga kalah tajam dengan yang sebelumnya.

Jari Naruto menunjukkan pada mangkuk Ramen dihadapannya yang masih penuh, mungkin Naruto akan marah karena Sasuke tidak memakan Ramen dengan baik seperti dirinya.

Iruka dan Kakashi, serta beberapa orang dikedai Ramen pun meliriknya.

"Apa!" kali ini Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya.

Naruto menatapnya setengah hati dan menghembuskan napasnya.

"Itu… mangkuk ramen ketigaku."

…

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mengundang perhatian Hinata yang tiba-tiba lewat disamping koridor yang di dekat Pusat Dokumen. Hinata melirik Naruto yang kini sedang berusaha menghindari pukulan Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum melihat gelak tawa laki-laki yang disayanginya itu. Semenjak kecil, Naruto seperti matahari baginya. Tapi … mungkin tawa itu pertanda kalau Naruto belum tahu Sakura telah dipecat dari Kerajaan. Hinata tersenyum pahit, karena mengingat betapa besarnya cinta Naruto pada Sakura. Seumur hidupnya, Hinata selalu berharap kalau itu dirinya dan Hinata akan melakukan apapun demi Naruto.

"Hinata-chan!" teriak Naruto padanya dan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Na-Naruto-kun…" Hinata tersenyum manis padanya. Ia suka sekali cara Naruto memanggil namanya, walaupun tidak dipenuhi oleh rasa cinta seperti ia memanggil Sakura, tapi untuk saat ini Hinata merasa cukup hanya dengan ini.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Hinata termenung, ia sebenarnya dipanggil oleh Panglima Perang, Kakashi Hatake- dan Dewan Jendral Angkatan Perang, Danzo, karena sepertinya laporan Hinata belum sampai ketangan mereka hari ini. Awalnya ia akan meminta langsung pada Sakura, tapi hari ini ia tidak menemukan Sakura dimanapun, dari pada ia membuang waktu lebih baik ia menulisnya ulang.

"A-aku sedang-"

"Ayo, Dobe!" perintah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Naruto.

"HEI! Aku sedang mengobrol dengan Hinata! Kau!"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Na-"

Sasuke menatap tajam Hinata, dan Naruto menghembuskan napasnya.

"Baiklah, bye-bye..Hinata-chan!" kata Naruto kegirangan karena ia akan masuk Ke Pusat Dokumen dan berharap bertemu dengan salah satu Seketaris Kerajaan yang sedang mengurus dokumen perjanjian dengan Sand Land, Sakura.

Hinata mengangguk, dan melihat kepergian orang yang ia cintai. Ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke, tapi kali ini Sasuke benar-benar keterlaluan. Natsume-san, Kepala Kepegawaian Kerajaan mengatakan kalau Sakura memang sudah dipecat oleh Sasuke langsung dan sudah mengirimkan pemberitahuan pada Sakura.

Penerus Klan Hyuuga hanya termenung, dan berharap kalau Sakura tidak melakukan sesuatu pada dokumen yang dipegangnya. Ia tahu kalau kemungkinan Sakura kesal dan membakar Laporannya, karena…karena tidak mungkin kan? Sakura membaca laporan Naruto dan dirinya?

Entahlah, Sakura tidak bodoh, ia menjadi Sekretaris Kerajaan bukan hanya karena usaha kerasnya tapi ia memang cerdas. Semoga…Sakura tidak melakukan apapun, karena kalau sampai ia menyadari ada yang ganjil dari laporan Naruto… Hinata tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto.

Ia sudah berjanji pada Itachi-san dan Naruto, kalau akan melakukan apapun demi mendukung sahabat sekaligus orang yang dicintainya itu. Sekalipun itu kecurangan… ia masih ingat betul saat pertama kali ia (hampir) memberi contekan pada Naruto di ujian Akademi Dasar. Memang tidak semua tugas Naruto ia yang menyelesaikannya. Sebenarnya tidak, ia hanya membantu Naruto 'menulis' tidak mengerjakannya. Ia sudah berjanji pada Itachi-san dua tahun sebelum kepergiannya, kalau Hinata yang saat itu sudah tahu akan menjadi istri adiknya, berjanji membantu Naruto. Membantunya untuk meraih cita-citanya menjadi Kepala Istana maupun Jendral Angkatan Perang, seperti Minato. Sebagai ganti dari kesetiaan yang akan diberikan Naruto pada Itachi-san.

Itachi-san berkhianat pada Kerajaan, itu yang semua orang tahu. Hinata tahu, Itachi-san tidak mungkin berbuat demikian, karena ia Itachi-san berjanji akan membuat adiknya itu paham bahwa ia tidak berguna. Itachi-san tidak membenci Sasuke, tapi itu sebagian dari keinginan Hinata. Hinata tahu Naruto tidak akan pernah bisa terpisah dari Sasuke, dan Naruto terlalu mencintai Sakura yang seumur hidupnya hanya untuk Sasuke. Hinata yang menginisiatifkan kecurangan ini, bukan kecurangan tapi persengkokolan ini. Ia hanya berharap, suatu saat nanti Naruto paham.

Sakura tidak akan pernah menyukainya kembali, dan Sasuke…Sasuke hanya laki-laki tidak sopan yang memanfaatkannya.

Ia menarik napasnya.

Ini bentuk cintanya pada Naruto. Hanya Naruto dan pada saat Naruto paham, bahwa hanya dirinya yang menyukainya sepenuh hati. Maka Hinata berharap Naruto bisa mencintainya. Ini terkesan jahat, tapi apakah menginginkan orang yang kita cintai itu bahagia, terutama bersama kita itu hal yang salah?

Tentu tidak, bukan?

Hinata tidak bisa mundur, karena sekali kau melakukan sesuatu kau harus melakukannya sepenuh hati, dan hinata tidak lemah. Benar begitu kan Naruto? Kau yang mengatakannya sendiri bahwa aku pasti bisa melakukannya selama aku tidak menyerah? Pikir Hinata sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung Pemerintahan.

Dan aku akan membuatmu bahagia.

…

Sasuke dan Naruto telah memasuki gedung Pusat Dokumen, dan membuka Dokumen tentang Perjanjian Perdagangan Regional Eastern. The Great Konoha dan Sand Land adalah anggota Perjanjian tersebut. Ia akan menambahkan 8 point dan 14 Pasal baru pada perjanjian perdagangan antara Konoha dan Sand Land. Point baru itu tidak boleh bertentangan dengan Perjanjian Regional.

Ia kesal karena Naruto masih celingukan dan dari wajahnya muncul pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang Sakura, Haku menggantikan Sakura dalam menangani Dokumen. Jelas hal ini aneh, Haku memiliki jabatan Wakil Kepala Sekretaris III-di Keseketariatan Pusat Kerajaan, sedangkan Sakura hanya salah satu Sekretaris Kerajaan dibawah Raja yang ditugaskan untuk menangani pekerjaan Sasuke bersamaan dengan Ino.

Kalau Haku, sampai turun. Itu artinya ada sesuatu yang lebih penting terjadi, atau…atau tidak ada sesuatu yang hanya bisa di pegang oleh Sekretaris Kerajaan Pusat, atau…pekerjaan yang dialihkan, karena Wakil Kepala Sekretaris III biasanya membawahi langsung tugas-tugas Kesekretariatan Calon Raja.

Haku yang memegang folder berwarna Coklat Muda berjalan melewati Naruto dan memberikan dokumen perjanjian Konoha dengan Mizu Country, sebagai perbandingan perjanjian dengan Sand Land. Naruto melirik laki-laki tercantik di Kesekretariatan Karajaan, bahkan mungkin di Konoha.

"Erm…Haku-san."

Laki-laki cantik itu melihat Naruto. Mereka memang tidak begitu dekat, tapi sama seperti Itachi-san, Haku-san dulu pernah dekat dengannya sewaktu ia di Akademi dasar. Seseorang yang mengajarinya, untuk menjaga orang yang disayangi dan penting untuknya. Sasuke, melirik Haku yang menghampiri Naruto.

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Naruto sedih karena tidak bisa melihat Sakura hari ini.

"Apa aku tidak boleh ada disini?" katanya dengan tenang.

Naruto terkejut, ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu, "Bu-Bukan seperti itu, Haku-san~" kata Naruto sedikit merengek, "Biasanya yang menangani dokumen untuk Sand Land adalah Sakura~"

Haku tertawa kecil mendengar rengekan kecewa Naruto. Ia tahu Naruto menyukai Sakura, mungkin seluruh Kerajaan tahu Naruto menyukai Sakura. Haku mendapat perintah langsung tadi malam untuk menggantikan Sakura dari Sasuke, tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak mengetahui hal ini.

"Oh, itu karena-"

"Aku memecat Sakura." Kata Sasuke menyela Haku.

Mata Naruto terbelalak, 'Memecat?' pikirnya dan ia memalingkan wajahnya pada Haku. Haku mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Sasuke. Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya dan menuju ketempat Sasuke berada.

"APA MAKSUDMU!" teriaknya. Haku terkejut dengan suara keras Naruto.

"Kau tidak mengerti arti kata 'memecat', Naruto?" katanya datar sambil membuka dokumen dan menulis beberapa kalimat di kertas yang baru.

"Aku mengerti itu, Teme! Tapi kenapa kau memecatnya!"

"Kenapa? Kenapa seseorang dipecat Naruto? Karena ia sudah tidak berguna."

"Tapi! Tapi, Sakura selalu melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik!"

"Yang menilai pekerjaannya baik atau buruk itu aku, Dobe."

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, kau..kau…" Naruto terdiam, "Kalau ia dipindahkan bagian, aku masih mengerti!" Ia mengerti kalau Sasuke muak dengan sikap Sakura yang selalu mengejar-ngejar dirinya, "Tapi dipecat! Dipecat, itu keterlaluan! Ia akan bekerja dimana!"

"Hish, Masih banyak pekerjaan di Konoha, Naruto."

"Kau!"

"Apa?"

"Kembalikan pekerjaan Sakura! Kau tidak boleh hanya dengan alasan pribadimu memecat pegawaimu!"

"Dan kau Naruto, berhenti peduli pada pegawai lain karena alasan pribadimu pula." Kata Sasuke sambil berdiri dan kemudian menghadap Haku, "Aku sudah menambahkan 5 point baru, diubah dan berikan padaku maksimal sore ini."

"Sasuke!"

"Haku, katakan pada Ino, untuk mengumpulkan laporan perdagangan barang dengan Sand Land selama lima tahun terakhir ini, dan aku tunggu siang ini di Pusat Kerajaan."

"Sasuukeee!" geram Naruto, karena tidak dipedulikan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Baik, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke mengangguk dan menatap Naruto, "Dan kau, Naruto! Diam, lalu lakukan tugasmu!" ia berjalan keluar meninggalkan keduanya di ruangan itu.

Haku menghembuskan napasnya, "Aku tetap tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa dekat dengan orang itu, Naruto. Aku lebih tidak mengerti kenapa Kerajaan mau memilih Sasuke sebagai pengganti Itachi-sama."

Naruto meliriknya, Itachi memang sama dinginnya dengan Sasuke, tapi Itachi tidak ketus. Ia hanya pendiam, dan sedikit aneh. "Aku juga tidak mengerti Haku-san, kenapa aku mau-maunya bersama dengan Sasuke."

Laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya 12 tahun darinya itu tersenyum, "Kalian memang aneh. Yah, mau bagaimana pun Sasuke yang akan menjadi Raja dan kau yang akan menjadi Kepala Istana, Naruto." Perkataannya ini sangat lembut, "Kau sangat dipercaya oleh Sasuke, dan Sakura. Kita semua tahu, Sasuke tidak memperdulikan seloyal apapun Sakura padanya."

"Ahhhrrrhhhh! Tahu begini aku ikut Itachi-san saja! pergi dari kerajaan dan menjadi tangan kanannya"

"Tapi kau memilih Sasuke."

"Aku memilih Konoha bukan Sasuke."

"Hm?" Haku terkejut mendengar nada suara Naruto yang datar seperti ini.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, dan Haku tahu artinya Panglima Muda ini tidak mau melanjutkan percakapan mereka ini. Haku tidak mengerti ada hubungan apa Naruto dengan Itachi-sama, tapi yang jelas…sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu pada Konoha.

…

"Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, Itachi-san.."

Seorang anak laki-laki berumur 14 tahun menatap calon Raja Konoha suatu hari nanti. Itachi menatapnya balik, mata Naruto begitu indah dan Itachi tidak pernah bosan melihatnya. Mereka lagi-lagi sedang duduk santai di balkon Istana lantai 4 yang kini di tempati oleh Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan bisa lagi memoles kukumu, Naru-chan. Padahal aku sudah merencanakan akan menggambar awan berwarna merah ditiap kukumu."

"Aku tahu, kau pergi bukan untuk melarikan diri dari Kerajaan dan menjadi ahli Nail-Art, Itachi-san. Tapi…bisa kah…kau pergi…beberapa tahun lagi?"

Kali ini Itachi menaruh cat kuku yang baru ia keluarkan dari sakunya, "Kita sudah membicarakan ini Naruto."

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya, "Kau bisa memoles kuku-ku kapan saja Itachi-san."

"Kau ikut?"

"Apakah kau sedang memberikanku pilihan?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apakah aku selalu memaksamu Naruto?" Kalau Itachi sudah memanggil namanya, itu artinya ia benar-benar serius.

"Tidak," Naruto tidak pernah sekalipun dipaksa untuk melakukan sesuatu yang ia tidak inginkan. Berada di sisi Itachi adalah hal yang membuatnya nyaman, seperti kau pulang dari negara lain, dan sampai dirumahmu setelah sekian lama. Begitulah Naruto selalu merasa disisi Itachi, "Tapi…kau selalu mencuci otakku agar aku melakukan apa yang kau inginkan."

"Aku ingin menggambar matahari di jempolmu."

Itachi menggenggam telapak tangan Naruto dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Naruto meliriknya, Ia tidak pernah habis pikir, apa bagusnya dengan laki-laki mengecat kukunya. Itachi selalu menggunakan cat kuku berwarna hitam, tapi ia selalu membuat Naruto memiliki warna kuku yang berbeda dari kebanyakan orang.

"Itachi-san, gambarkan aku fishcake."

"Kau tidak akan memisahkan ku dengan kukumu yang indah kan?"

Itachi meletakkan lengannya dan menatap Naruto. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum, "Apakah aku perlu memotong jari-jariku untukmu?"

"Jari itu penting Naruto."

"Untukmu, kalau kau mau…"

"Jari-jari itu indah, karena kau yang memilikinya."

"Aku merasa itu penghinaan Itachi-san."

Laki-laki tertua diantara mereka itu, lagi-lagi tersenyum, "Aku ingin tidur." dan pembicaraan mereka berdua selalu lompat-lompat. Naruto tidak pernah marah atau bahkan peduli saat Itachi mengganti topik mereka. Ia sudah cukup senang saat Itachi memiliki waktu untuknya berbicara. Itachi terlalu pendiam, apalagi semenjak sahabatnya Shisui meninggal tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Naruto memanjangkan kakinya, dan membiarkan Itachi tertidur diatasnya. Ia tidak peduli kalau nantinya kaki itu akan keram, Kepala Istana, ia akan mendapatkan gelar itu nantinya dengan Itachi sebagai Rajanya. Setidaknya kalau ia mampu merayu Itachi agar tidak pergi.

"Kau juga akan merindukan bantal manusiamu, Itachi-san"

"Hm…"

"Bangun! Bangun! Naruto!"

Ia membuka sedikit matanya, dan melihat seseorang dengan rambut hitam panjangnya, "Itachi-san, 5 menit lagi. Aku lelah mencari Natsume-san."

Laki-laki berambut panjang dihadapannya itu terkejut. Ia benci sekali kalau Naruto tertidur dan menyebut nama Itachi-san. Bukan karena tindakan yang menyerupai penghianatan yang membuatnya benci, tapi karena ia cemburu pada laki-laki yang telah menghilang 8 tahun itu, "Naruto." Panggilnya sekali lagi.

Naruto akhirnya bangkit dan mengusap-usap matanya, "Uh…Oh…Neji…Maaf aku tertidur. Aku pasti bermimpi." Ia mengingat Itachi yang berharap memoles kukunya.

"Kau sudah mengumpulkan Laporanmu, Naruto?" Ia mengesampingkan keingintahuannya tentang mimpi rekan kerjanya itu.

"Hm.. sepertinya sudah." Ia tidak yakin, karena yang mengumpulkan dan membuatkan sketsa acak laporannya adalah Hinata. Neji mengangkat alisnya, Naruto seringsekali menjawab pertanyaannya seperti itu, tapi ia tidak akan ambil pusing.

"Aku terkejut, karena saat aku mencari Haruno, yang kutemui adalah Haku-san. Kau tahu kalau Sakura sudah dipecat oleh Sasuke?"

Naruto terdiam tak bergeming. Sial! ia ketiduran karena kelelahan mencari Natsume-san untuk tahu alasan pemecatan orang yang ia cintai itu.

"Kau sudah bertemu Natsume-san? Ia ada dimana? Aku tidak bisa menemukannya! Aku ingin menemui, Sakura-chan! Tapi kan kita masih harus rapat untuk membahas keamanan penjagaan pertemuan dengan Sand Land, beserta Kankurou-san. Arrggghhhh! Kenapa aku harus ikut!"

Neji, ingin sekali melihat Naruto menemui Sakura, tapi dalam hati kecilnya ia bahagia Sakura dipecat. Ia tahu cinta sepihak Naruto pada Sakura, siapa yang tidak tahu? Kali ini kesempatannya untuk membukakan kedua mata Naruto, kalau Sakura tidak peduli padanya.

"Aku tidak melihat Natsume-san, aku tidak ambil pusing dengan keluarnya Haruno." Malah bagus, tambahnya.

"Ermmmm… aku… kalau Sakura dipecat, maka aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi." Sakura tidak suka ditemui oleh Naruto diluar. Kecuali kalau Naruto bisa membawa serta Sasuke dengannya.

Pewaris tahta ke-2 setelah Sasuke itu menatap Naruto, ia sebenarnya sedih melihat Naruto kecewa seperti ini. ia menggelengkan kepalanya, Naruto harus paham kalau Sakura bukanlah takdir untuknya. Jadi ia tidak perlu sesedih ini.

Neji menyentuh pipi Naruto, sebenarnya Naruto bingung kenapa Neji suka sekali menyentuhnya, tapi semenjak Itachi juga suka sekali 'bermain' dengan tubuhnya (khusunya kuku). Ia tidak begitu ambil pusing.

"Kau harus membuka matamu, Naruto. Di dunia ini, tidak hanya ada Haruno-san. Masih ada banyak wanita lainnya," dan laki-laki, sebutnya diam-diam, "Yang bisa mencintaimu sepenuh hati."

"Kau tidak akan mengerti."

"Aku ingin mengerti."

Naruto menampik tangan Neji, "Kau tidak pernah menyukai seseorang Neji, bertahun-tahun…tanpa henti, dan selalu berusaha."

"Kau yang tidak tahu."

"Eh? kau sedang menyukai seseorang? Siapa!" ia terkejut, karena lebih dari dua tahun mereka menjadi rekan kerja, ia tidak pernah sekalipun mendengar Neji menyebut seseorang.

"Yah…"

"Siapa?"

"Kau cemburu, Naruto?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin tahu…" katanya gamblang, "Selama bukan Sakura-san." Ia tertawa, seakan lupa kalau Sakura tidak pernah menyukainya.

Sakit, Neji lelah. Ia sering mencoba menyerang Naruto, seperti memeluknya atau mencoba menciumnya. Tapi tidak sekalipun Naruto menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar 'permainan'. Permainan yang biasa dilakukannya dengan Itachi! Itachi!

"Kau kenapa, Neji?"

"Kau mau menciumku, Naruto?"

"Apa-apaan kau ini!"

"Kau memiliki hutang padaku."

"Jangan bermimpi, Neji."

Dan kalau bermimpi itu lebih bisa mewujudkan keinginanku, aku memilih untuk hidup di dunia mimpi. Neji hanya tersenyum pada rekan kerjanya itu. Takdir, yang mempertemukan mereka, itu sangat kejam. Naruto pernah bilang bahwa kau bisa merubah takdirmu. Kau harus berusaha, Hei Naruto…bisa kah…aku menjadi seseorang yang ditakdirkkan untukmu? Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu.

…

Sasuke kembali membuka matanya dikeesokan harinya. Hari ini ia kelelahan, sebagian besar karena Naruto yang marah-marah padanya karena memecat Sakura. Ia tidak peduli dengan Sakura, dan alasan mengapa ia memecat Sakura, itu semua hanya karena Sakura semakin menyebalkan. Itu saja, bukan karena Naruto menyukai Sakura, atau bukan pula karena Naruto menyembunyikan hal ini dari dirinya.

Bukan karena itu.

"Naruto?" panggilnya.

Matahari sudah terbit tapi ia belum juga mendengar suara Naruto. Aneh sekali, apakah Naruto menemui Sakura pagi ini? semalam ia mencoba mengalihka Naruto dengan dokumen-dokumen yang perlu ia baca, sebenarnya tidak penting. Tapi Sasuke akan melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan Naruto mengejar-ngejar perempuan tidak tahu diri. Ah iya! Naruto itu calon Kepala Istana, dan menduduki posisi penting itu harus didampingi oleh wanita yang pantas. Haruno Sakura? Sayang sekali, gadis itu tidak pantas untuk Naruto!

Sasuke berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, dan dengan piyama yang ditutupi jubah. Ia bangkit dan keluar dari ruangannya, dan menuju ke Kastil bagian Selatan. Naruto jarang bangun kesiangan, tapi mungkin semalaman ia menangis memikirkan Sakura. Sasuke terkekeh terhadap pemikirannya sendiri.

"Sasuke-kun." Panggil seseorang yang ia ketahui sebagai calon istrinya.

"Hn…Hinata. Kau melihat Naruto."

Hinata, pasti menemui Naruto juga. Hish, dasar gadis tidak tahu diri.

"Na-Naruto-kun pergi kelantai dasar untuk melihat Sakura."

"Eh?"

"Sakura datang, dan ingin bertemu denganmu, Sasuke-kun. Mungkin ingin protes atas pemecatannya."

Sasuke meliriknya tajam, "Dimana."

"Ruang makan pegawai."

Hinata melihat Sasuke bergegas untuk pergi, "Jangan berbuat kebodohan."

"Kau pikir kau siapa!"

"Aku calon istrimu."

Sasuke menyeringai, "Calon. Belum tentu kunikahi!"

"Kau mau menikahi siapa, kalau bukan aku?" Hinata tidak ragu mengatakan hal ini. bukan karena ia ingin memastikan ia bisa menikah dengan Sasuke. Tapi ingin memastikan kalau Sasuke tidak mampu lari dari 'perjodohan' ini. jadi setidaknya, ia bisa selalu dekat dengan Naruto, walaupun nantinya sampai akhirpun Naruto tetap mengejar-ngejar Sakura.

"Selain Sakura."

Kini giliran Hinata yang tersenyum, "Menikahi Sakura bukan hal yang buruk, Sasuke. Kau akan dicintai oleh gadis itu, SE-LA-MA-nya"

"dan menjadi tunanganku, ternyata memperngaruhi sikapmu, Hinata."

"Pengaruh yang luarbiasa." Buruknya.

"Aku anggap itu pujian." Dan Sasuke pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Hinata.

…

Naruto yang melihat Sakura dengan gaun merahnya tidak mampu berkata apapun. Dari wajahnya, ia tahu Sakura sedang 'melakukan' sesuatu. Ia tahu itu buruk, dan pasti ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Ia membawakan Sakura minuman, dan beberapa kue.

"Sasuke lama sekali."

"Ia masih tidur, Hei Sakura… kalau kau tidak bekerja apa yang akan kau lakukan? Bagaimana kalau kita menikah saja?"

"Lihat siapa dirimu, Naruto."

"Hum~ aku akan mencintaimu."

"Dan itu menyiksaku."

"Bisa kah kau tidak berterus terang seperti ini, Sakura?"

"Bisakah kau diam?"

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya, ia tahu Sakura sedang kesal. Kalau Sakura kesal, maka apapun yang ia katakan hanya akan dibalas dengan kata-kata ketus saja.

"Naruto." Suara yang tajam dan terdengar sedikit kesal.

Naruto melirik keasal suara saat Sakura sudah berteriak memanggil namanya, "Sasuke-san!" dan ini saatnya ia pergi. Karena melihat Sakura yang seperti ini pun terasa menyakitkan. Terutama saat Sakura mengusirnya dengan tatapan matanya.

"Kau dipecat. Pergi!"

"Sasuke…. Kurasa kau perlu berpikir ulang lagi." Dan Sakura tersenyum saat melihat Naruto pergi dari Ruang Makan itu.

Sasuke terdiam dan kemudian mulai menyusul Naruto yang keluar dari ruangan itu. Sakura merasa terdesak dengan sikap Sasuke itu.

"Sa-sasuke. Aku tahu rahasia penting Naruto."

Ia terdiam, dan Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku mengetahui segalanya tentang, Naruto."

"Termasuk kecurangannya?"

"…"

"Kau tidak peduli kalau Naruto dipecat dari jabatanya Panglima Muda Angkatan Daratnya? Terutama kalau ia dijebloskan ke Penjara?"

Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kau tahu, atau tidak Sasuke?"

"Pergi."

"Kau temannya kan? Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, Sasuke. Dibalik perlakuanmu yang dingin pada Naruto, kau itu selalu memperhatikannya kan? Kau mempercayainya kan?"

"Pergi."

"Dan kau menutupi tindakannya karena kau sendiri tidak ingin ia pergi, iya kan?"

"Pergi."

"Dan Aku ingin engkau berpikir ulang lagi, Sasuke. Kalau kau tidak mau Naruto pergi dari sisimu."

…

Melukai, dan dilukai. Mencintai dan Dicintai. Melakukan hal curang dan Dicurangi. Membenci dan dibenci. Menerima dan Memberi.

Semua itu, terlihat sama bagi insan yang dibutakan oleh cinta.

…

Seminggu kemudian, Naruto melabrak Sasuke karena tadi pagi dimeja makan. Ia mengumumkan pemutusan hubungan pertunangan dengan Hinata. Hinata menyetujui hal ini. Ia bersyukur karena dengan dengan demikian ia tidak perlu lagi berpura-pura dihadapan kerajaan terhadap perasaannya pada Sasuke maupun Naruto.

Tiga hari yang lalu, Sasuke mengatakan hal ini pada Hinata. Sakura mengancamnya akan membuka kejahatan Naruto dan dirinya. ia tidak peduli, Hinata adalah keturunan Hyuuga, sekalipun kerajaan memecatnya, tapi ia masih memiliki Rumah Sakit besar Hyuuga, maupun Dojo Beladiri Kuno Aliran Hyuuga untuk diurusinya.

Tapi Naruto. Bagaimana dengan Naruto?

Maka dari itu, ia menyetujui pemutusan pertunangannya dengan Sasuke minggu depan, dan ia akan membantu Sasuke 'mencari' alasan yang tepat agar mantan calon suaminya itu bisa menikahi Sakura. Ia dalam hati kecilnya bahagia, setidaknya… Akhirnya Naruto akan menyerah.

Sakura mendapatkan Sasuke, dan Sasuke? Mengapa Sasuke berbuat demikian? Tentu karena Naruto adalah orang kepercayaan Sasuke, dan ia tidak ingin melihat sahabatnya semenjak kecil itu kehilangan cita-cita dan masa depannya. Kemudian ditukarkan dengan masa depannya sendiri.

Sasuke…apa yang kau pikirkan? Bukan kah akan lebih mudah kalau kau membunuh atau mengancam Sakura! Apa yang kau pikirkan!

Hinata tidak akan kagum dengan perilaku Sasuke, karena orang dihadapannya ini pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang jauh lebih buruk dari 'pernikahannya' dengan Sakura. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya pada Sasuke, dan semakin khawatir pada Naruto…

Naruto…kun.

Wajah Naruto memerah saat Raja dengan mudahnya menerima pemutusan ini. ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh sang Raja, walaupun ada gossip kalau Raja sebenarnya ingin sekali menjodohkan Sasuke dengan Sabaku Temari, Kakak dari Raja Sand Land, Sabaku Gaara yang bergelar Kazekage. Temari lebih tua 4 tahun dari Sasuke dan 2 tahun dari Gaara.

Fugaku hampir melemparkan gelas yang ia pegang pada anaknya setelah anaknya itu menyebutkan Haruno Sakura sebagai calon tunangannya. Ia marah, walaupun Haruno adalah keluarga pedagang yang sangat kaya, tapi tetap saja. Dalam bidang perpolitikkan, Haruno tidak memiliki fungsi apapun!

Beruntungnya Sasuke memiliki Mikoto, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan malam sebelumnya. Tapi Sasuke bisa meyakinkan ibunya untuk memutuskan perjodohannya dengan Hinata dan menggantikannya dengan Sakura. Mikoto sebenarnya lebih memilih Hinata, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia memilih menyetujui karena ia takut anak mereka ini akan lari seperti Itachi.

Upacara tersebut digelar seminggu kemudian, upacara yang hanya di datangi oleh Sasuke, Hinata, Jiraiya, Mikoto, Hiashi, Neji, dan beberapa keluarga kerajaan lainnya. Kecuali Naruto.

Naruto tahu, kalau Hinata tidak menyukai Sasuke, jadi ia tidak akan bersedih atas keputusan ini. masalahnya adalah dua minggu setelah ini akan diadakan pertunangan dengan Sakura! Sakura!

Sehari setelahnya pun, ruangan milik Hinata telah di isi oleh barang-barang Sakura. Ia membantu Sakura membawakan barang-barang itu. Karena keluarga kerajaan lainnya membenci Sakura. Ia dianggap pengganggu hubungan Sasuke dengan Hinata. Orang luar tidak ada yang tahu, kalau Sasuke dan Hinata memang tidak saling mencintai, tapi mereka memang serasi, dan orang luar menerima fakta ini. kemudian Naruto hanya menahan rasa sakitnya setiap kali ia melihat Sasuke bangun dengan Sakura disisinya.

Oh, mereka tidak tidur bersama.

Sakura hanya membangunkannya saja, Hinata tidak pernah melakukannya, karena ia tahu Sasuke tidak suka dibangunkan kecuali oleh Naruto. Dan Sakura tipe gadis yang persisten. Bahkan Naruto, selama ia dikerajaan hampir tidak pernah, tidak melihat Sakura disamping Sasuke. Mereka bahkan belum secara resmi bertunangan! Dan Fugaku pun tidak merestui mereka!

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Naruto, bahkan tugasnya membuatkan Sasuke kopi pun diambil oleh Sakura dan parahnya lagi, Naruto sering kali melihat Sasuke menumpahkan sedikit kopi dicangkirnya ke tanaman di dekat sofa atau meja kerjanya. Pernah juga, Naruto yang menghabiskannya, lalu memaksa Naruto membuatkannya yang baru.

Naruto tidak pernah melakukannya, meskipun demikian. Ia… ingin, agar Sasuke benar-benar memperlakukan Sakura sebagai tunangannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau melakukan hal ini Sasuke! Kau memutuskan pertunanganmu dengan Hina-chan dan dua minggu kemudian akan bertunangan dengan Sakura! Sakura! Dari jutaan wanita yang mengejar-ngejarmu, kenapa kau memilih Sakura!"

"Kau iri, Naruto? Memang ada apa dengan Sakura?"

"Aku…" ia tidak bisa memberitahukan perihal perasaannya pada Sasuke. Ia ingin Sasuke bisa menerima cinta Sakura, tapi pada saat yang sama ia juga ingin Sakura tersadar bahwa Sasuke tidak akan pernah mencintainya, "Hanya sedih dengan Hinata."

"Hm…aku tidak tahu kau sedekat itu dengan Hinata. Kau nikahi saja dia."

"Teme! Aku tidak melihat Hinata seperti itu, dan tolong jangan mempermainkan perasaan orang lain."

"Siapa yang mempermainkan orang lain? Aku? Atau dirimu?"

"Kau tidak tahu apapun Sasuke."

"Tentang apa yang tidak kuketahui."

Naruto terdiam ia tidak bisa mengatakan 'tentang perasaanku padanya.'

"Entahlah."

"Kau tidak ingin memberitahukannya kepadaku, Naruto?"

"Kau sendiri tidak mengatakan alasanmu menikahinya!"

Mereka diam sesaat, keduanya tidak adanya mau mengalah. Naruto tahu kalau sebentar lagi Sakura akan masuk untuk mengecek pakaian yang akan dikenakan Sasuke esok hari. Pertunangan yang diadakan dua minggu setelah pemutusan pertunangannya? Siapapun berpikir ini pasti gila! Dan banyak spekulasi yang mengatakan Haruno Sakura telah hamil. Tapi Naruto tahu, Sasuke terlalu membenci Sakura bahkan untuk menyentuh gadis itu saja. Jadi ia tahu, kalau menghamili Sakura bukanlah alasannya.

Alasan memutuskan pertunangannya dengan Hinata bisa diterima, dan dengan Sakura. Sampai kapanpun, Naruto tidak bisa menerimanya. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Bukankah melihat orang yang kau cintai akan bertunangan dengan orang yang ia cintai pula harusnya bisa membuatmu mengikhlaskannya dan mendoakan kebahagiannya pula.

"Karena dirimu."

Eh?

"Aku akan bertunangan dengan Sakura, karena dirimu."

Sasuke menyeringai, dan saat itu Naruto menganggap kalau ia telah melakukan kesalahan dan sepertinya Sasuke menemukan cara yang baik untuk menghukumnya. Mungkinkah Sasuke tahu apa yang dirinya dan Itachi dulu lakukan? Apakah Sasuke masih dendam terhadap kejadian yang bahkan Naruto tidak mengerti apa itu?

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau harus berterimakasih padaku. Naruto!"

"Dengan menikahi gadis yang aku-" Naruto menutup mulutnya saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang sepertinya menunggu Naruto mengatakan bahwa dirinya mencintai Sakura.

"Ada apa dengan dirinya?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa!"

Naruto keluar ruangan, dan ia yakin kalau Sasuke memang menikahi Sakura karena (sepertinya) ia sudah mengetahui perasaannya pada gadis itu. Ini cara Sasuke untuk membalas kesalahannya. Kesalahan yang tidak bisa diungkap oleh Sasuke. Atau karena Sasuke menganggap ini cara yang baik.

Ia terhenti ketika mata yang biru bertemu dengan laki-laki keturunan Hyuuga.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?"

"Aku-" dan air mata yang keluar ini, tidak tertahankan, "Aku…"

"Cukup Naruto. Aku mengerti."

"Kau tidak tahu apapun Neji!"

"Hm…"

"Bahkan aku pun tidak tahu mengapa Ia hendak menikahi Sakura."

Neji menyentuh pundak Naruto yang sibuk menutup wajahnya.

"…"

"Aku melakukan kesalahan, dan ini caranya membalasku."

"Bukan begi-"

"Aku yang salah! Aku…"

"Naruto, Sasu-"

"Dan ia selalu membalas siapapun yang membuatnya kesal atau orang yang dibencinya."

"Itu tidak benar Naruto." Kata Neji kemudian mendekap Naruto. Dari kejauhan Iruka yang tidak sengaja melihat Naruto menangis hanya bisa terdiam. Ia tahu pengumuman pertunangan Sakura dengan Sasuke pasti akan membuatnya sedih sekali.

"Iya…Sasuke membenciku, karena suatu kesalahanku, dan ini caranya mengingatkanku."

"Mungkin karena Sasuke akhirnya tahu kau menyukai Sakura."

Dalam tangisnya ia tertawa, "Kau berkata seakan-akan Sasuke benci sekali kalau Sakura ku kejar. Mungkin memang benar, Sasuke akhirnya menyerah dengan Sakura dan menerima perasaannya."

"Naruto…"

"Aku harus mempercayai keduanya."

"…"

"Mungkin Sasuke benar-benar menyukainya."

"Naruto kau tahu kalau Sasuke tidak mempunyai hati, karena baginya mengalahkan Itachi itu lebih penting. Kau tahu kan?"

"Iya…kalau ia tahu itu, mungkin memang benar, karena pada akhirnya ia selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan."

"Naruto aku tidak paham."

"Tidak apa-apa, Neji…aku hanya mencari alasan lainnya, agar aku tidak harus menerima Sasuke menikahi Sakura karena karena ia mencintainya."

"Naruto…"

"Aku…akan hancur, kalau begitu."

"…"

"Itachi-san…Itachi-san, andaikan aku memilih pergi denganmu."

Neji memeluk Naruto, seperti seorang ayah memeluk anaknya yang sedang menangis, Aku akan menjagamu Naruto, aku bersumpah, pikirnya. Iruka, ia membalikkan tubuhnya karena tahu, saat ini tidak ada yang bisa lakukan kecuali menunggu Naruto berhenti menangis. Ia perlu ramen. Ramen.

…

"Kau tidur seperti mati, Naruto."

Dan hari pernikahan itu berlalu begitu saja. Ia tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya, dan apa yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini. Naruto melirik kejendela, arah asal suara itu berada.

Sasuke sedang duduk melihat halaman belakang Istana. Wajahnya sangat tenang, dan seringainya masih ada diwajah tampannya itu.

"Mungkin aku memang akan mati." Katanya perlahan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Uchiha!"

"Hn…"

"Kau bisa keluar sekarang? Aku ingin sendiri." Ia sedih karena akhirnya mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Ia pingsan setelah Sasuke melepaskannya dari genjutsu.

"Aku ingin menagih sesuatu padamu, Naruto."

"Aku tidak berhutang padamu apapun."

"Kau berhutang sesuatu padaku, Naruto. Kau jangan berpura-pura lupa seperti itu." Sasuke berdiri dan mendekati Naruto.

"Ingatanku mengatakan kalau kau jadi gila atau aku yang gila?"

Sasuke memegang dagu Naruto.

"Entahlah, kau mau tahu?"

Naruto menutup kedua matanya, ia tidak ingin melihat wajah sombong Sasuke. Ia tahu Sasuke semakin mendekatinya dan terhenti saat ia bisa merasakan napas Sasuke di hidungnya.

"Sekali kau tahu, Naruto. Kau akan meminta lebih."

~tbc

*Ngumpet di bawah batu ngehindarin parang pembaca*

Udah kelamaan gak update, update begini *nangkis meriam*

Bingung sendiri, ceritanya ribet. *salto 425 derajat

Oh iya… ini bukan GaaNaru…walaupun pengen begitu, tapi semua orang emang suka sama Naruto, sayang sama dia, termasuk Itachi (rahasia kalo Itachi) tapi cuma Hinata-Neji yang dipastikan suka sama Naruto :D, kan Sasuke masih gimana gitu..

Yep…KakaIru :v

Tentang Dokumen, kerajaan nggak tahu kalo dokumen (laporan) itu ada di Sakura, yang kerajaan tahu, dokumen belum diterima, jadi Hina-chan disuruh ngulang lagi… toh dokumen kerajaan itu bakal kebakar sendiri nantinya.

Cincin, akan dibahas di chap depan. *Holiday in the Sun, judulnya… :D yeee… ada yang nyadar gak darimana judul2 ini diambil? :v

Duh lemon ya? Susah buatnya… :v bisa nulis romance tapi lemon errrr…kalo gak detail mungkin bisa *nggak kuat ngebayanginnya* kipas2.

DAN PENYIKSAAN UNTUK SAKURA DIMULAI…

Sebenernya agak gimana gitu nyiksa sakura…pengen pake OC tapi..sudahlah, terlanjur.  
special thanks to: **Riska SN dan 007** for the PM

Thanks to: **Uzumakikagari, Couphie, Son Sazanami, Nakazawa chan, Guest, Devilojoshi, Subaru Abe, Sasha Lovenaru, Kkhukhukhukhukhudattebayo, loveteuk, nasusay, Edogawa Riza, Nitya-chan, Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel, Icahhe, Akira Veronica lianis, Yu, **for the reviews..

Saya suka di review 'Keep writing, atau lanjutkan ya..dsb.' dan saya pasti jawab 'keep review ya…' hahahaha..ngehindarin tomat busuk.

Thanks to you all who keep read this fic. Love you all. :D


End file.
